The Veil
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: Death is never permanent in the Harry Potter series, at least not 100% of the time. Samhain, the holiday our modern Halloween is based on, was the time when those who past where remembered and sometimes spoken too. In October 1996 Harry feels alone and lost. Perhaps its time he learned about his pagan roots.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone, yes, it's a new HP story from me. This one is more supernatural than my other stories and will focus on pagan/Celtic roots for magic. It's not going to be terribly long, but it will be a departure for me, and a way to keep my brain from going numb on edits for two books I'm getting published. Love it, Hate it, don't understand it, please let me know. Thanks, MNF

 **The Veil**

 **By Mutt N Feathers**

 **A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

 **Chapter 1: Questions**

 **An Understanding of the Pagan Roots of Modern Holidays**

 **By Mya Gratgat**

 _The most misunderstood of the of the modern holidays is Hallowe'en; for much of the pagan holiday is still there, although hidden. Samhain was the beginning of the new year for the pagans and Celts. The day was spent honouring the dead of the family, and reaching out to them, for the veil is thinnest on this day. Messages and apparitions were common._

Harry assessed the text, his mind wondering. _Is the veil really thin now? Who could I speak to?_ His life had felt exceptionally empty since Sirius had fallen through the veil earlier this year. He'd only been with him for two years, but for the first time, he could remember, Harry had someone who he could call his. Sirius was family. He'd lost him too.

Hermione was pouring over the instructions in her Potions text, frustrated at Harry's sudden ease and success in the class when he'd barely passed in previous years. Harry wasn't ready to tell her that he was getting help from whoever owned the textbook before he did. She was so preoccupied she'd not noticed what Harry was reading, only that he was. If she'd known, she might have put a stop to what Harry was contemplating. However, there was no single soul in Hogwarts who could feel what Harry was percolating in his mind. There were. However, four souls watching very carefully from beyond.

"It took him long enough to get to this part," Sirius remarked as he watched his godson reading the book. "He's a rather slow reader, isn't he?"

"At least his lips don't move while he's reading," James teased back.

"Boys," Elizabeth Potter mildly rebuked as only a mother can. "That's my grandson, and I'm sure he reads perfectly fine. He's remarkable, all things considered."

"True enough," Reginald Potter added. "Has he reached the second on summoning someone through the veil?"

"I don't know, dad. It's not like we can open his brain and read along," James said testily. He'd been waiting for fifteen years to finish the fight with Voldemort and finally find out what had happened to his wife. He'd searched everywhere, throughout all of limbo, as his family called it, and she was nowhere to be found.

"James Ashley Potter, you will not speak that way. I understand you're frustrated, but you may not take it out on us. Go find another soul to pester if you're going to persist with this petulance."

"Ashley," Sirius joked under his breath. He had teased James about his name since he'd learned of his somewhat feminine middle name when they were twelve.

"Sirius, lad, how old were you when you died?" Elizabeth asked with an exhausted tone.

"Thirty-six."

"Then you are more than old enough to no longer feel the need to tease James about his name."

"Yes, ma'am."

Harry took the book by Ms. Gratgat with him but wasn't ready to head back to the tower. Everyone was all about the Quidditch try-outs still. Cormac's last-minute mess-up made it possible for him to let Ron have the position. While Ron's emotional state was a bit of a roller coaster, he fits with the team better than Cormac ever would have.

What people didn't understand about Harry was his need for quiet sometimes. He rarely was able to find the stillness he needed, but when he could, he took it. Harry went to sit on the Astronomy tower. It was still light out, which meant it was empty. The hour between darkness falling and curfew meant the tower was crowded with couples trying to find their own private spot for a bit of snogging. He was surprised to find another person there, and someone he enjoyed their company.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with Dean somewhere?"

"No, I needed some time away from him. He can be very…overbearing," she explained. "What brings you up here?"

"I needed somewhere private to think. Do you ever wonder about what happened at the Ministry in May?"

"There are days I can barely think of anything else. That prophecy, the Death Eaters, Sirius," she paused when she said his name, a tear falling from her cheek. "Do you know he's the only person, other than Bill, that really talked with me about what happened in the chamber. He said he understood what it was like to have Voldemort in your head."

"When did that happen?"

"He didn't say, but he rubbed that scar, you know, the one in his hairline while he was talking. He wasn't entirely with me when he talked about it, you know?"

"His sort of lost-somewhere-else look?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I remember it. He looked that way every time he mentioned my parents or grandparents. As for Voldemort in your head, if you ever need to talk I understand."

Ginny took his hand and threaded her fingers through his and held it. The silence was just what each of them needed, and it went on for a long while. They listened to the owls hooting and screeching as they came or left the owlery. The drying leaves rustled on the trees, making a scratching sound that somehow made Harry think about Sirius beyond the veil, trying to claw his way back. Neither Ron nor Hermione would understand what he wanted to do, but maybe Ginny would. She'd touched death more intimately in her second year than either of his best mates had.

"What do you know about Samhain?" Harry tentatively asked.

"Not a whole lot. Everything I remember was from when I was small, and my Grammy Henry would come over to speak with Grampy Felix. Once Grammy passed, Mum didn't celebrate it anymore. We didn't even put out the pictures of the people we lost."

"So, you understand about the veil being thin and communicating with the dead?"

"Oh, Harry, it was so much more than that. Grampy Felix could be conjured up, and he would sit in a chair and chat with us. He looked real, almost, and he would sit for hours. He told us stories about those who'd passed on and what they were doing. It was wonderful. Samhain was one night I was always proud to be a witch and a pagan."

"Do you think I can talk with Sirius again?"

"I think we can try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, a quick turn around on chapters from my beta means you'll get more than one chapter this week. I am putting myself on a writing schedule, I just haven't discovered it yet. I hope you enjoy. Know there are still more questions than answers; they will come with time. Peace, MNF**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Awakening**

My eyes open, surprised by the light. I can't begin to imagine how long I've been asleep. Memories rush back to me, and I look around the room shocked at the state of it. Shouts from below. Light through the door. My son.

Oh, goddess, where is my son?

I stand, sprinkling bits of books, toys and the rocking chair which used to be in the corner about the room as I do. I feel strange, lighter somehow but remarkably grounded. How in the world did I survive **him**? Where was he now?

Please, goddess, don't let him have succeeded with my boy.

Making my way down the back stairs, I see where curses collided with the walls of my house. Sunlight streams through the area which used to be the dining room and reception room; it's then I notice our bedroom and the roof are partially gone. The curse marks and burns are everywhere. Slashes in the wretched fruit wallpaper of the kitchen leave the paper hanging like ribbons as I step onto the hardwood floors. A hole blasted through to the root cellar shows me the provisions we stocked there have rotted and disappeared.

How long was I gone? How old is my little boy?

Turning toward the lounge, the room where our family spent most of the time, is like turning into a day I now understand is long past. Dust covers the everything – the beer bottle Remus left on the hutch, a book I was reading and was placed with the text side down as to not lose my place, a seven-piece puzzle of a motorbike by son was working on before bed.

I picked up his favourite toy, a stuffed griffin Sirius had given him when he came to see us in hospital when he was born. I put it to my nose and inhale. It might have been my imagination, but I could still smell him – the combination of baby shampoo and the pervasive scents of willow, lavender, and elderberries I associated with my child. Peace washed over me as I inhaled it. Did my child still smell this way? My husband had always teased me about how people smelled like potions ingredients to me. I thought everyone had this power, but it was something rare, I learned, while at Hogwarts.

Keeping the toy with me, I doubled back, heading to the hall. There on the deacon bench was Sirius' riding jacket, as was his cloak. He was wearing them when he'd left earlier that night.

We were sitting down to dinner, Sirius was here as usual, and we were surprised when Remus came through the front door. The two had been at each other's throats for weeks, and predictably, they picked their row up. I told them they couldn't fight in front of our son and Sirius went for his jacket and cloak and said he'd leave. He said he'd be flying around, keeping an eye on the place. He nearly took the hook off the wall by the garden door in his haste. Why were they now in here?

The door to the garage, on the left side of the hallway, hung precariously on only one hinge. It had been blown through, and the all-evils-trap we'd carved into the floor was burned away. Sirius had been the one to put the traps down, using magic he hated but knew would work – apparently, one set of grandparents had used it against the other during a feud in his childhood. It wasn't enough to stop **him** though. Was anything or anyone capable of stopping him?

I stepped backward, feeling repelled by the remnants of the magic there. One step, then two…my body froze as every cell in me awakened.

James.

Looking down, the most massive scorch mark I'd seen so far was underfoot. My husband had died here. A sound wound its way up through me, starting at my soles and gaining power and volume as it rose. I screamed to the heavens in anguish, longing, grief, and love.

I don't know how long I sobbed, but as my emotions and tears abated, I heard a voice.

"Are you ready to hear your tale?"

Turning my head, I saw her. Her face was lined where smiles and laughs had changed the shape of her mouth and cheeks. Her eyes danced with delight even though they were surrounded with deep crows-feet and low-slung lids. The hair glistened in the sunlight, original yellow-blonde strands glinting through the white. She had a phosphorescent radiance about her and a strong odour of monkshood and myrrh.

"What?"

"Are you ready to hear your tale? You are neither here nor there, for your story needs to be finished. Do you want to hear it?"

"Who are you?"

"Child, you already know."

 **Elsewhere**

"Lily?" James stood, turning away from his parents and friend. It was the most he'd felt of her in fifteen years.

"James, dear, what did you say?" Elizabeth asked, rising to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lily. I feel her, she's awake or alive, or I don't know; I just know I feel her."

"Are you certain, son?" his father asked.

"Absolutely," he said reverently, closing his eyes, and swaying with the part of him that was in her awakened, too. This was the most he'd felt like living since that horrid night in Godric's Hollow.

"Shite, James, you're changing!" Sirius yelled out.

"Sirius, language."

"Son, how do you feel?"

"Oh, goddess what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, give yourself a peek, mate. You're a bit more here than the rest of us."

James looked at his skin, and it was less translucent and more substantial than the rest of his family. Shocked, he sat back down.

"Shite."

"James Ashley, if I won't let him swear, I am certainly not going to let you."

"Lizzy, dear, let him go this time," Mr. Potter said gently. "If he were alive I'd say he was in shock."

"Prongs, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels wonderful. I can feel my Lilylove again."

"I bet you want to feel her again," Sirius said under his breath.

"Sirius!" three voices said in unison.

"Reginald, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, concerned and wringing her hands.

"There is a theory, I read about it once, but the theory was ancient, it couldn't possibly be?"

"Dad, what are you rambling on about?"

"The ancients believed that some people, those with important missions in life, didn't leave this plane in life, but instead lingered to ensure the work was done. We have been left here, just behind the veil, so close to the living we can hear them and watch them; just not interact. Perhaps the time has come for you and Lily to finish your greatest purpose."

"We didn't get to raise Harry, which I thought was our greatest purpose. Parents should be with their children," James said ruefully.

"Yes, I agree, and it must feel that was of utmost importance, but there is more to your story, and you are well aware of it," Reginald reminded his son. He didn't want to postulate that whatever was happening to James might happen to them all, why else would they have been left here for so long?

"Prongs, if Petal is around somewhere, then you need to go find her." Sirius was excited, so much so that he used his unique nickname for her. He'd not used it since the night he found them and had attempted to rescue Harry.

"You're not suggesting I attempt to go back through the veil, are you? Because the last time we tried it we got burned badly. I don't want to do that again."

"Yeah, but things are different now," Sirius persisted.

"He is right, James. Something is different; however, I don't think we should be testing your passing through until we know more."

"You are certainly wise, Reginald Potter," a voice said, and a body materialized, topped with a leaf covered face. "One of the reasons you are here, too. Come, all of you, sit, and I will tell you why you remain and what has changed."

 **Hogwarts Castle**

Harry awoke from his strange dream, struggling to get his bearings. It had been years since he'd dreamed of his parents, and certainly not like this. He was standing with them, looking just like they did in his photo book. Sirius and Remus were with them, as were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. An older couple was there too. Who were they? What did it mean? Why did they all have their wands raised?

The feel of lips brushing against his brow surprised and comforted him. He swore he could see her, holding some manky stuffed thing in her arms.

"Mum?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm overwhelmed by the response this story is getting. Just so you know, this story is my writing project for the National Novel Writing Month in November. I need to write 1667 words per day to reach my 50K word goal; that means you're essentially going to get a chapter every day. The spell will be done my Halloween, but the story is just beginning. I've mapped out where I want to go with this, and I'm excited to write it. This chapter is unbetaed, wouldn't want to tarnish Arnel's good name. Thanks and enjoy, MNF**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Help from Home**

 **October 14, 1996**

Harry and Ginny were alone in the Room of Requirements, research books were strewn across the table which the room had produced. Unlike the vast classroom it created for Dumbledore's Army to practice and train in the year before; this was an intimate room with a large round table, four upholstered captain's chairs, a long sofa and a fireplace to keep the place warm. A chandelier floated above the space to light their workspace in a soft, yellow glow.

Harry felt bad about not including Ron and Hermione, but he didn't think either would understand or even agree with what he was attempting. Ron had always found it challenging to comprehend Harry's need for the closeness of family – his own family. Ron was never without some member of his clan nearby. Conversely, Hermione understood his desire for family, as she missed hers; but she would attempt to convince him to stop. She was squeamish about using magic she thought was dangerous. Anyway, the two barely tolerated being in the same room and didn't speak since Ron had made the Quidditch team and it had swelled his head. Harry didn't have time for his nonsense, Hallowe'en was only seventeen days away.

"Some of these spells contradict each other," Harry said as he forcefully closed another tome. He pulled Gratgat's book to him and opened it to where his bookmark was.

" _Basic binding spells are enough to call a spirit to you and enable you to speak to it Hallowe'en and All Souls Day. For a corporeal and a conversive spirit, a binding circle and several enchantments will be required."_

"Several enchantments!" Harry said with frustration. "What enchantments? Why couldn't the author tell us more?"

"Probably so meddling Muggles wouldn't attempt it at home. There are some darned curious Muggles out there," Ginny said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Hermione. I wanted to find some things out about how Muggles celebrated Hallowe'en. They don't have much of a clue about magic, but there are people who dabble, usually because they've found some old family spellbook full of sanitized enchantments."

"What's a sanitized enchantment? Do you clean with it?"

"No, you good. The Statute of Secrecy kicks in when someone finds an _actual_ old family spell book. An MLE person will go and make changes to the family book so Muggles can't try real spells."

"Did someone do that to the Potter spell book or even the notebook Slughorn keeps mentioning to me?" Harry asked, sound only half as sad as the thought had made him.

"No, the Potter family book is most likely in your vault, your mum's too. No one would touch a spell book from such an old family time. There are probably verses in it that date from when Hogwarts was formed."

"Sometimes I can't wrap my head around the idea I'm from this powerful magical family that dates back centuries and all that is left is me. I'm more at home with the idea that I'm just another Muggle."

Before Ginny could reply, her family's old, somewhat deranged, and blind bird, Errol, flew in and dropped a note for her into her tea. It flew out the way it came, through a very small window at the ceiling.

"Damn bird is a nuisance," she said as she fished the small rectangle from her mostly empty cup.

"How did we end up with a window in here?" Harry asked. "This room is in the interior of the building."

"That's what worries you about this room, that it produced a window?"

"No," Harry backtracked. "I mean, the room is strange, I'll give you that, it's just I didn't know there was a window there."

"Harry, given the room, it might not have existed until the bird needed it."

"Wonky. Who is the letter from?"

"Mum. I wrote her to ask her about the spell she used to call relatives on Hallowe'en." Ginny broke the wax and opened the letter and smiled.

"What does it say?"

"She says she hopes you can talk with Sirius and your parents, but wants you to know you always have a home with our family. She also sent a note to you, something we will need for her spell. Don't open it yet. You can't open it until the night we call them."

"Well, that's frustrating. What do we need for the spell?"

"First, we need to leave out a meal for the ancestors we're calling; apparently, they can be hungry," Ginny said with a laugh.

"But, they're ghosts."

"Think about Nearly Headless Nick's deathday parties, there's food there."

"But the ghosts don't partake of it!" There was a new level of ridiculousness he just couldn't abide.

"I'm just repeating what's written, Harry," Ginny said with a giggle. "Now, you need to provide a meal for the ghosts."

"Not hard, I'll just call Dobby to do it."

"Yes, he will do whatever you want, although he's a touch annoying sometimes." Harry nodded and then indicated she should continue with a motion of his hand.

"You'll need to gather some pictures of the dead and put them inside a circle of candles," Ginny continued.

"My book from Hagrid and the picture Sirius gave me last year should do. We go to Hogsmeade this weekend, we can get some candles then. Does is specify colour or size?"

"Yes. We need two lavender for the calling of the spirits, two yellow for the intention of the spell and one white and one black to protect your spirit as well repel any negative spirits which might like to join. Wait, the black one needs to be red on the inside. Mum says she'll make one and send it to us. Reversables can be expensive."

"Your mum knows I'm rich, right?"

"Yes," Ginny frustratingly replied while slapping the letter on the table. "She just wants to help, okay?"

"Ginny, I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I'd give up all the gold I have and live in abject poverty if it meant I could have my mum and dad with me. I just don't want to put her to too much work." Ginny suddenly felt stupid for thinking Harry was reminding her of how little her family had. Harry wasn't Dean, who did feel the need to remind her that he could buy her things she couldn't afford for herself. At least with Bill in the country now, if she did run low on money she could ask him or one of the twins. She always hated going to her father for gold for simple things like quills and parchment. She knew her parents didn't have much extra to spare."

"I know you didn't, Harry. I'm just a bit touchy about the subject because of Dean. He likes to remind me how much he has to spend." Harry thought about this for a minute.

"Huh. When we first met, he told me how he and his mum had to scrape by sometimes, since his dad was out of the picture."

"He's flush with gold now. Anyway, back to this spell. We've got the six candles, and we arrange them in a circle, the black closest to you. Your family pictures go inside. Then you need to tell stories about your family. That must be what the note from Mum is about, she knew your dad from the time he was born. Who else can you ask stories from?"

"Remus, definitely, he might even have some better pictures of Sirius than the one of him with the Order from the first war. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn – he talks about mum all the time when I'm in class. Professor Dumbledore. Would you say something about Sirius, please?"

"Sure. I've got a great tale to share."

"Then we have the simmering cauldron which we'll need to put in the very middle. Mum sent along a spell for pink flames –"

"Did you just say pink flames?"

"Yup, pink flames. Somebody created the spell, someone your parents and the Marauders knew in school. Anyway, the pink flames won't burn anything, but they will keep the cauldron at a simmer. Cool charm. In the cauldron, we need wormwood, monkshood, willow bark, mandrake, bay laurel, lavender, marigold, thyme, and elderberries."

"I'm worried about getting the monkshood," Harry said. "The root is deadly. Does it say if we need the root or the flower?"

"The root," Ginny said sadly.

"I'll have to see if I can get Professor Slughorn to give me some, or maybe just steal it. He isn't as fastidious in his care of the supply closets as Snape was."

"Fastidious," she said with a giggle. "You've been chatting with Hermione too much."

"Bugger off, Gin. Bay laurel?"

"It's a cooking herb. Ask Dobby to bring us a leaf or two from the kitchens. I don't know what a marigold is."

"It's a Muggle flower. They are little orange-ish puffs of flowers. Aunt Petunia grew them in her front yard. Perhaps Remus can get us some." Harry's heart clenched every time he thought of Remus living alone in Grimmauld Place except when he was off with the other werewolves. Thankfully Remus had always kept in touch with Harry, through a secret method only he knew about. Harry wanted to tell Tonks Remus was okay, but he was sworn to secrecy and Remus was the last of the family he had.

"Okay, then we just need some willow bark." Ginny laid the letter aside with the last of the ingredients was considered.

"Now that I know how to paralyze the darned thing, we can approach the Whomping Willow for it."

"Good. Hermione told me about her ride. I don't want a similar one." A chime was heard in the room. "That's the supper bell. We'd better get going." Harry and Ginny left everything where it was, knowing the room would keep their research safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have time to write as I edit two other books, so more fan fiction coming your way. The woman the chapter is named after isn't going to spend a whole lot of time in this chapter, but you know, she's a favorite. Thanks everyone who might be reading. MNF**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Her**

Lily listened intently to what the goddess was saying to her. The story surprised and frightened her.

"Did you just say that James isn't gone either?"

"Yes," the goddess replied.

"But he was murdered before me."

"We know, and my counterpart is with him as we speak. Your love, like that of his parents, was not only rooted in affection and commitment for one another; but also, in a concern for the greater good. The two of you shared this in life, and because of it, you were rewarded in your death. Unfortunately, that means your work on the earthly plane is not done."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry," the goddess said with an air of seriousness. "Voldemort, Tom Riddle is his real name, he persists in his desire to murder your son. The boy has done miraculously in his ability to defend himself, but defence is not enough. I fear he will not have enough time to adequately prepare himself before Tom will strike again. Forces are amassing on the side of darkness, and we must secure our legions as well. There are only days until the veil will be thin enough for the others to join us."

"Others, what others?" Lily asked quickly. "You said James wasn't gone, not really. Who else has died?"

"James has been with his parents these many years. Elizabeth and Reginald Potter will be restored, at least temporarily, as well. Sirius Black will also be returned to this plane, for his falling through The Veil housed in the Ministry of Magic didn't kill him, only displace him."

Lily's heart began to race, and worry thrummed through every cell in her body. "If Harry hasn't been with Sirius all these years, then who raised my son?" The goddess hesitated. "Tell me who raised my boy!"

"He was taken to the only remaining biological family he had," the elder spirit said softly. "Petunia raised him."

Lily looked around the room at the destruction, and her vision went blurry through her tears. She squeezed her son's Griffin tighter. "Please, tell me she loved and cared for him? I know she hated that I was a witch and was so wretchedly green with envy, but she didn't hold that against my boy. Please, tell me they raised Dudley and Harry as brothers."

"I wish –"

"Wait, what about Anwen, Sirius' girlfriend. Why didn't she raise Harry? Our will specifically said he was to be with them in the event we died." The goddess shook her head.

"Are any of us left living?" Lily whispered defeatedly, waiting to hear that no one in their circle had lived.

"Remus is still alive," the goddess said, alighting hope within Lily again. "Harry is close to him, now. There is one other who remains among the living."

"Who?" Lily said with an expectant tone.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"How? How did he survive all these years? Sirius knew he was the secret keeperSecret-Keeper, he's the one who suggested it. He hoped to draw Voldemort's attention, therefore keeping Peter, and by extension us, safe. How did the Death Eaters find out it was him?"

"Peter was already a follower of Tom's by then. You unwittingly led lead Voldemort to your door."

"Oh, lord, no," Lily said before she began to weep. The goddess opened her arms to hold the girl. Lily cried for all that had been lost, the mistakes they'd made, the time which had passed her by. She was still in the throes of her tearful release when a sound came from the area of the front door. She'd already been told that only magical folks could even see the house, although they could not approach. Who was coming in? She hoped it was Remus, for she needed a friend right now.

"Lily," the man said, and she lifted her watery eyes.

"James," she uttered back before he was upon her and holding her in a tight embrace.

" _He made it through,"_ Sirius thought a bit stunned. They'd tried so many times to go back through the Veil, him especially after he'd accidentally fallen through. He had hated his cousin before this, but now he felt a burning passion of hatred for her that he could express only in terms of a roiling volcano on the cusp of spewing hot ash, magma, and rock about the landscape. When he was first on the run, after Harry had freed him from Azkaban, he'd gone to the Hawaii to recuperate and heal. He'd spent an entire day watching the lava flow from the red gashes among the stones and into the sea. The boiling, sizzling, steaming conjunction perfectly personified everything going on inside of him.

Only Remus knew exactly what his years in Azkaban had done to him – physically, psychologically, and emotionally. Initially, he was ignored by his captors, he was a traitor and murderer in their eyes. For weeks at a time, no one would speak to him, just shoving shoved his food through the bars. Yes, the Dementors would patrol the halls, but he'd merely switch to Padfoot and remain that way until they were gone. He spent this time building up his muscles and strength, something he'd not done when he had his wand. When his moment came for escape, he was determined to be prepared for it.

That all changed about five years before he'd ultimately escaped. Suddenly he had visitors, and they weren't people he wanted to see. Family members, former Death Eaters, others with hatred in their souls. They came to see him, curse him, and the once conscious staff of Azkaban let it happen. Oddly, he'd be tortured to the point of near death, and then allowed to heal. When the Muggle style torture began, he prayed for death. When he realized Peter was still alive – from a discarded _Daily Prophet_ no less – it gave his life meaning again. The physical strength he'd built up needed to be cast aside, quickly. . The physical strength he'd built up need to be abandoned, quickly. Harry was in danger. It wasn't hard to do, he stopped his exercise routine; it was getting harder to do anyway since the prison officials were now starving him.

His most prominent blow came from the news of HER; he never spoke her name aloud for the pain. He didn't find out about her death until he'd been in for five years. When Dumbledore had taken Harry from him, he assumed it was to take the child to her. The plan was that they'd raise Harry together. All the years she'd not come, he believed it was because she was in hiding. He only mourned her when he was changed into Padfoot, as showing any emotion would have given others ammunition to taunt him with. He'd only admitted to Elizabeth that returning to life outside of Azkaban without her was comparably desolate as the years he was ignored. When he first fell through, he searched for her in limbo; but like Lily, she was nowhere. Lily had come back to life by some miraculous magic and a gift of the goddess; perhaps she would too. Then again, she'd believed in more than just what happened here on earth; she believed in heaven. Maybe she was there.

"Sirius, are you all right, dear?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah, glad James was able to go to Lily." Sirius had turned away from her because Elizabeth Potter could read his face the same way someone withread occlumency Occlumency skills could read his mind. He didn't want her to see the pain and loss he was sure his eyes betrayed. "They have work to do to take care of –"

"I know all of that," she said before she turned him to look at her. "I also know you were hoping we'd hear something of An—"

"Don't say her name, please," he begged. "I hoped…"

"Oh, my boy," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around his middle as he was too tall for the petite woman to comfortably reach to his neck. He was a foot taller than her. "I'm sure if she could, she would be here with you. It gave me such joy to know both my boys had fallen in love with such brilliant women. Someday, I do believe that."

Sirius wasn't sure if he believed her, but he whispered in her ear as he bent down to take comfort in her hug, "Thanks, Mum."

"Elizabeth, Sirius, come look. He found her, and the goddess is with them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi all, another chapter for you to enjoy, I promise the next chapter will have the spell. I just needed to set everything up correctly. I made a mistake early on with the Potter's names. Elizabeth should be Julia and Reginald should be Andrew. Sorry about that. Been a while since I had to go into my own files to check things. I hope you enjoy. MNF**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Signs of Life**

"Why didn't you show me these before," Harry asked Remus when they met in the Shrieking Shack two days later. "Sirius' hair was worse than when he got out of Azkaban." Harry flicked the picture over and lifted the next one.

"I had to dig through a whole lot of junk in Sirius' old room to find them. In his defence, he'd just emerged from swimming, and he'd chased James through the seaweed. The two of them constantly competed, in everything. You should have seen the two of them when they were flying. Their competitions ended for the matches, but only for the matches."

"How old was he here?" the boy asked, handing his former teacher the sepia photograph with curling edges. It appeared Sirius' hair went to near his waist and was topped with curling blades of the aquatic plant. James and Remus were on the sidelines, laughing at their friend. Peter was a few feet away, glaring at the pair on the shore. Harry wondered if they knew then that Peter was hardly their friend, although not yet an enemy.

"I think we were third years. Their antics got us in so much trouble. The school made me a prefect with the hopes I could govern their behaviour; it had the opposite effect – they became more determined to see what they could get away with. James made the plans, Sirius would create these ridiculous charms, Peter always found a way out…" Remus trailed off. Even now, twenty years later, he felt the pain of the end so acutely. It didn't help that he'd had Sirius back for a while, just a little while. It would have been easier if he'd stayed in prison; because at least then he seemed dead and Remus could hold his anger to him like a shield.

Harry put the picture aside and lifted one of his mother in her wedding dress, two other girls with her. "Who are they?"

"Ah, the trio of them," he said wistfully. "Obviously the middle one is your mum. She was glowing that day; your dad was a bundle of nerves. The one on the left is Sirius' girlfriend, fiancée maybe, I can't remember when things changed between them. She sang you to sleep every night with this music box she charmed; had the prettiest voice. The one on the right is Eva, and she was my…she was special to me." Remus wasn't looking at Harry, the picture or anything in the room. His gaze was far away and in another time. The pain creased the older man's face and made him appear even more aged than usual.

"Her mother is, perhaps was by now, a siren. Men couldn't resist her voice, but she was cautious not to unduly influence anyone. The Dark Lord wanted her and those like her, so he could easily take over the Ministry. When some Death Eaters murdered Eva's Muggle father, they fled. I haven't seen her since just after we left school."

"Were you in love with her?"

"As much as I would allow myself such a thing. Eva was a half-siren, and by some quirk of nature, I was immune to her. She treated me like…well, like anyone else. Her half-human nature gave her a degree of sympathy for me that few others had."

"She's beautiful," Harry remarked. "What about this other girl, Sirius' girlfriend? Was she a witch?"

"She was powerful one, too. Her name was Anwen."

"Tell me something about her, other than her singing."

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. "Talking about her is more painful than telling you about Eva. She became my closest friend, even more so than your Dad and Sirius. Her heart was so good, she and your Mum were such genuine people. I lived in this little house in London with her and Sirius. She cooked and baked and was an Auror; that drove Sirius nuts."

"He settled down?"

"He did. I think they fell in love the minute they met each other, but she was too young to do anything about it. She was killed the day after your Mum and Dad. The day before they were going to get married. Sirius was already in custody, and they wouldn't let me near him. It took him five years to find out about her."

"Wow," Harry muttered. "He never said a word about her to me."

"I'm not surprised," Remus said. "Losing her was like lopping half of himself off. His better self died with her." Remus took the picture and lifted another one. "Ah, now this is Sirius after he found out he was your godfather. What a goofy grin he had."

The pair spent several hours, two pots of tea and a more than a few shots of Firewhiskey mulling over pictures and memories. Remus promised he'd write a few memories out for Harry to have by Samhain. Harry left their meeting feeling even more distraught about what he'd lost.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Julia Potter asked her husband.

"They do, although Jamie looks like he wants to blow a gasket," Andrew joked back.

"He's been told he has to wait," she replied. "He never likes to wait."

"That was me, Mrs. P. James was always better at it than I was," Sirius added.

"Jamie has zero patience, you have less than zero. And what's with the Mrs. P? You've called me mum since you were fourteen!"

"I just thought that with Lily back, and James with her and Harry trying to find a way to bring you back –"

"Hold it right there, young man," she said with her hands on her hips. "Just because James and Lily are together does not mean she usurps your place in my heart. You are as much my son as James; in my heart, it doesn't matter who is older or how you came to me. Lily is my daughter, as was your girl. Don't you ever think that way again." Sirius was sitting, and Julia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and smashed him into her chest, face first. Normally Sirius appreciated breasts, but not his surrogate mother's.

"Julia, dear, you're making it hard to breathe, and probably embarrassing the boy," Andrew said in that kindly way that he frequently used with his wife.

"Oh, right, sorry about that," she muttered as she released Sirius.

"Just, don't ever tell James you did that. He'd take the micky out of me right sure."

"It's our secret. How is Harry doing?" she asked, sitting down.

"I tuned him out a few minutes ago," he responded in a subdued tone.

"Why?"

"Remus was talking about Eva and … her."

"Ah," Elizabeth said, this time taking his hand in her smaller ones. "Do we even know what happened to Eva?"

"No, although it might be a way to take my mind off everything if I went looking for her. Maybe she went straight on like Reggie did. All those years I thought he was a follower of Voldemort and he wasn't. I wish you'd given me some clue about him," Sirius said, looking up to Andrew.

"I wanted to, but we were afraid if you knew you'd treat him kindly, or even talk with him and an action like that could have put him in grave danger."

"I get it, but it would have been nice to know he wasn't a complete arse. I doubt I would have been nice to him, he gave as well as he got from me and he was downright mean to the girls. Still, there was something redeemable about him. Is that why I'm here? There's nothing redeemable about me?" His last words were no more than a whisper.

"Sirius, you're here because you're not really dead. You fell through a Veil. I happen to know you're a better person than you give yourself credit for. Remember what you told Harry, we all have light and dark…"

"I say one thoughtful thing in thirty-six years, and you have to keep reminding me of it," he said, trying to deflect what he was feeling. Sirius was a master at hiding his feelings and emotions. Julia Potter was one of the two women who could see through it. He was trying not to think about the other. "What's Remus telling him about now?"

"The days just before James and Lily died, and how you two were at each other's throats and why," Andrew responded.

"One of my more mature and insightful actions. Damn, I hate Voldemort for making me even think Remus could betray James and me. What an idiot I was."

"Yes, but you were manipulated by someone you didn't even know could manipulate so well. We were all bamboozled, Sirius, give yourself a break," Andrew said.

"No, I should have see that Wormtail was up to something. He became calm for the first time since third-year. There was no reason to be calm. Voldemort was picking off the members of the Order weekly, and suddenly Peter is calm?"

"We can't look back, dear," Julia said. "We can only look forward. Harry is going to need us. We can defeat that bastard once and for all!"

"Mum, you swore," Sirius uttered, aghast.

"Well, yes, I did. But if any man deserves it, it's him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, the spell won't be until the next chapter; Remus decided to take over and had some things to say. Enjoy. I swear the next chapter really will have the spell. MNF**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Reunions, Part 1**

 **October 30, 1996**

Remus sat alone in his room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He'd taken over Regulus' room when the Order came to the house two years ago, so he'd be close to Sirius and help his best friend deal with his ordeal from Azkaban. Sirius always charmed his room, so no wizard or witch heard his cries of anguish or his screams of re-lived terror. Unfortunately, the werewolf's enhanced hearing only muted the distressing sounds. Tonight, he was missing his friend deeply; all his closest friends and his true love. It was like this every year as the anniversary of that fateful day approached. This year it was made worse by its proximity to the full moon, only four days past. Without his friends to occupy the long hours of the night, Remus turned his wolf's nature upon himself; gnawing at his own flesh, uprooting his hair, throwing his body against anything solid enough to create pain which kept his mind focused on not hurting someone. He'd not found work since leaving Hogwarts and doing things for the Order didn't pay. He'd never ask someone else to pay for his medicine.

He was thankful for the roof over his head and Molly's sending him food on a regular basis, it was much more than he'd been used to. Having a bed to lounge in, especially one as comfortable as Regulus' former one, was a luxury too. For Remus, life just felt unbearably long. He needed to defeat Voldemort for James, Lily, and Sirius; after that, he suspected he'd not stay alive for long. Harry was close to adulthood now, he would no longer need a teacher.

A knock at the door surprised him, as no one else was planning to be in the house tonight. He hoped it wasn't Tonks. While he enjoyed her company, Remus couldn't explain his heart wasn't free to give any more; Eva still held onto it even if he were to never know what happened to her. A second knock, more persistent this time, forced him from his bed. He opened the door.

Then the werewolf passed out.

"I told you we should have done something other than just drop in," Lily chided James as she dropped to her knees and pulled her wand to check on him. After a second pass-over, she gave her husband directions. "He's just fainted from fright. Pick him up and put him on the bed." James did as he was told while she looked around. "My, Reg certainly was proud of his house, wasn't he?" The black and green striped wallpaper and Slytherin banners were unsettling to Lily. Her last year at Hogwarts had been brutal at times due to members of Regulus' house. He, of course, was already gone to join Voldemort. She saw the frame of the wrought iron bed and felt sick – they weren't normal metal posts, but instead intertwined snakes creating a patchwork for the headboard, footboard, and side-rails.

"I'm quite certain the decorations pre-date Reg. If my memory serves me right, the whole house is this way," James said. "Once Moony wakes up, I'll show you the unique things Sirius and I did to his room. I'm sure his parents were thrilled."

"You two," Lily scoffed just as Remus started to come around. She sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. "There, there, Remus. Yes, it's us, and we have a story to tell you."

"Come on, Moony. That's it chap, open your eyes, or I'm going to put cayenne in your morning tea again." Lily gave her husband a frustrated glance and a slight groan of frustration before she went back to enticing their friend awake.

"Remus, hon, come on, it really is us, James and Lily. We have so much to tell you."

Slowly Remus began to awaken. First, he heard Lily's soft voice, biding him back to reality like she did when he awoke in the shack while they were at school, or in the sitting room at Potter Manor after they'd left Hogwarts. Her voice was so lilting that he often thought of chimes when he listened to her. Anwen's was different, even when she was talking it sounded like music and his Eva's voice, well, he heard the crashing waves and whistling noises of he sea. The tones which caused other men to crash their boats upon the shore were the ones which beckoned him home; to her side. Should he ever get the chance to find her…he stopped the thought. There was no way he'd ever find her. He concentrated on the memory of Lily calling him, the man named Remus Lupin, back from the murk of the wolf's mind.

Then the dream became all too real as he heard James flippantly remark about a prank he'd played on his tea once. _"Wait,"_ Remus thought, " _that happened on the day they'd died. No one knew about it but the two of us."_

"Remus, Moony, come on man, we've only a few hours before Harry is going to do the summoning spell, and we need to explain it all to you," James said again. "And by the way, you look really old."

The older man's eyes popped open, and he again saw the pair who had greeted him at his bedroom door. The two of them looking exactly as they had the night they'd died; right down to Lily's purple and white stockings and black dress. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No," Lily said softly, "and as it turns out, neither are we."

"How? Why? Where? Harry?" Remus blurted words, ideas, unable to make them connect fully.

"That's the best hello you can do for your dearly departed mate and his wife?" James asked, and the older one sprung from his bed and grabbed his friend in the most forceful barrel hug he'd ever given. Remus Lupin had never been so happy to see someone as he was to see James Potter. His friend was still young, healthy, and as handsome as he ever was. Pulling back to look at him again, Remus couldn't control the tears which began to flow.

"Are you alive?" his beleaguered voice asked.

"We are," James responded. "It's only through the magic of the god and goddess. We have so much to tell you."

Lily had stood off to the side while the friends reacquainted themselves, but she'd stood on the periphery long enough. "Please, let me hug him too," she begged. James released his friend and then lent a comforting hand to Lily's back as she threw herself into her old friend's arms. "Oh, how I have missed you."

That was the last word said for long moments, as tears and embraces spoke the volumes words fell short of. When at last they had all calmed enough to talk, Remus suggested they head down to the kitchen and have some tea and biscuits Molly had delivered earlier in the day.

"No one can know about us yet, just you. Then tomorrow Harry and Ginny. From there only a few select folks can know we've returned, at least until we've defeated Voldemort," James explained. Remus nodded. "Perhaps it would be better to speak in here, or does Sirius' room still have that table by the window?"

"The hippogriff broke it last year, but I think between the three of us we can put it to rights. I'll go arrange the tray and then we can fix the seating?" Remus beamed as he spoke.

"That sounds like a perfect plan," Lily said before giving his scruffy cheek a kiss. Remus left, and Lily looked to her husband. "Did he say hippogriff? Why did Sirius have a hippogriff in his room?"

TV TV TV TV TV

 **Hogwarts Castle**

"Everything is just as it should be," Ginny said, looking at the table before them. Most of the meal they would leave out was present, they'd grab a few other things from breakfast which could spoil between now and then, like Pumpkin Juice and milk. The candles were carefully wrapped in Harry's outgrown robes, so they didn't touch or accidentally get broken. The herbs and other potion ingredients were each in their own crockery, carefully marked and a small glass jar held the pink flames. "Those flames of Anwen's are really cool."

"It's not Ahn-when," Harry corrected, "it's Ahn-oo-en, I asked Remus about her. The w sounds like a little whistle through your front teeth."

"Well, regardless of how you pronounce it, I would have loved to have known her. I might be able to sell this spell to the twins."

"I don't know," Harry said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously. "It isn't really ours to sell."

"You're right," Ginny said, reaching over, and picking up one of Harry's hands. "Don't worry, we've got this."

"I guess."

"Do you have your pictures and stories altogether?"

"Yes," Harry said more brightly. "Remus found this box in some stuff from the house he shared with Anwen and Sirius. Apparently, Sirius made it for her to keep some mementos of her family in."

"Is he coming tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "He'll be out on patrol. He was talking about going to live with the pack again, but I just don't think it will work. He said they mocked him for smelling too human. I don't even want to know what that means."

"Ick," Ginny added. "I'm really proud of you for doing this, Harry. Most modern witches and wizards could care less about the old ways, the good old ways, not the stupid stuff Voldemort and his ilk spout off. This was once a powerful religion which stood among the great faiths of the U.K. Now it's a punchline or a historical subject."

"I didn't have the chance to learn before," Harry stated. "The Dursley's aren't religious; they only went to church on Easter and Christmas, and that was so Uncle Vernon could look good. They never took me along, and I wondered how my parents would have celebrated. Sirius taught me a little about the magical holidays, but then he fell through…" he stopped, willing himself not to cry. "Do you think he'll come tomorrow? Remus was unclear about how the spell worked. He isn't religious either."

"I asked Mum in a letter, but she isn't sure. If Sirius had been killed before he fell, then she was sure he'd come; but since he just fell, she's not sure."

"I hope he's here, or at least with Mum and Dad. That would make him happy." A comfortable silence fell between them, and Ginny scooted closer, so she could lay her head on Harry's shoulder, still holding his hand tightly between hers.

"How are things with Dean?" Harry finally asked after their comfortable silence gave him enough courage to question her.

"I broke them off," she said softly. "He was so overbearing, wanting to tell me what to do and who to hang out with. Plus, he kept asking all these strange questions, like did I know where you went when you disappeared, and he couldn't find you."

"You mean like now?" a small smile graced his lips and Ginny returned it, even though her head remained on his shoulder. She just knew that his lips had curled, the same way she knew when he needed a cuppa to boost his energy or give him a break from his work.

"Yes, just like now. Dean rooms with you and has nearly all his classes with you, isn't that enough time together?"

"I sure think so." Time slowed again and wove its cords around the pair, neither moving or speaking. Harry heard the bell chime, announcing the end of the day and reminding the students they needed to be in their houses. "I guess we need to go get some sleep or at least rest. I'll meet you in the common room at seven tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely. Breakfast and then we come here and cast your spell."

The pair left the Room of Requirement, walking a bit closer together than they had before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Not a whole lot to say here, more information in the next chapter. Sorry to cut it off here, but the characters got chatty and my hands started to hurt keeping up with them. Happy Easter to those who are celebrating. MNF**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Reunions, Part 2**

 **October 31, 1996, 12:32 am**

 **Common Room, Gryffindor Tower**

"I don't understand why I had to shower AGAIN," Harry said to Ginny. "I was clean from the one I took earlier today."

"It's yesterday now, and you have to be absolutely clean for the spell. You used the special soap Mum sent, right?" she queried.

"Yes, I did exactly as you said."

"Good, we need to be going. You've brought the special socks Mum knitted. You'll need to put them on once we're in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes, Ginny, I swear I am doing all of this just like you promised. I really want the spell to work. I had part of my family for a little while …" Ginny put her hand on his shoulder as he trailed off.

"Come on," she said, giving his sleeve a tug. Harry draped them in his unique cloak, and together they sneaked through the halls, deftly dodging Mrs. Norris, and Madame Pomfrey, who appeared to be coming from the Ravenclawdorms. Harry had to stay close to Ginny, as they both were taller, and only by being close and sort of crouching down could they keep their feet hidden. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the way it felt to be close to Ginny. He figured it was because she was his only friend who didn't ask lots of questions or who rambled on about his girlfriend to him; being in the middle of the Ron-Hermione-Lavender debacle was taxing.

When they arrived at the Room, they walked back and forth the requisite times, and entered as silently as they had moved through the castle. The room was just as they had left it a few hours ago. Harry couldn't help wondering what it looked like for other people, as he'd only ever seen it as a classroom and the small sitting room it created for the pair for this use.

"I've read through the spell Mum sent, so put your socks on and let's get this potion brewing." Ginny had already perched herself on one of the ladderback chairs which were circling the table. There were several wing backs and poofs just beyond the table, and a very comfortable looking loveseat.

Once they were both in their clean socks, Ginny took the willow broom she and Harry had made from dried branches from the Whomping Willow – a bit of revenge on his part for the crazy ride he took at the end of his third year – and began sweeping in a counter-clockwise motion. Harry took the fresh cloth from the pocket of his jeans and opened the bottle of laurel tea they'd brewed to clean the wood with.

"This stuff reeks," he commented.

"Just don't drink it," she replied. "It's toxic."

"Trust me, swallowing it was the last thing on my mind."

Then candles were arranged in a circle on the table, starting at the twelve-o'clock position, where Harry would be sitting, was the black candle with the red inside. At the six-o'clock position was the white candle. Here there was no chair, an invitation for those being summoned to settle down and talk. The food was on a small table amidst the seating area, in line with the white and black candles. At the two and eight positions were the yellow candles and at four and ten were the lavender. In the centre were pictures of Harry's loved ones; mum and dad, Sirius, even one of his paternal grandparents that Molly had found from his parents wedding. In the very centre was the potion that Ginny had made, and the pink fire in its jar, keeping the brew at the perfect temperature.

"Time for all those stories, huh?" Harry said nervously. He wanted this so badly he was terrified of failure. If this didn't work, if he didn't get to see the people he longed for, Harry wasn't sure what he'd do. He was already so tired. The lessons about Tom Riddle with Dumbledore were taking their toll, as was the ever-present push of the man and his mob upon him. If he were frank, he knew it would all come down to a duel between the two of them. They were connected somehow, and Harry felt so small against Voldemort even with the whole twin wand protections.

"Harry, it will work," Ginny said as she stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Get out of your head. Mum wouldn't set you up for failure. She loves you too much."

"How do you know when I'm all lost in my head?" he asked, realising she often told him to refocus on the task they were working on, rather than him thinking so much.

"You scrunch your forehead up and sort of close your eyes. Bill does something similar," she explained. "Okay, you want me to start with Mum's note, or do you want to read?"

"You start," he replied. "I'm in knots and think I might be sick."

"Well, if you are, aim away from my feet, please." Harry chuckled, feeling a little better at her dry delivery of her request.

Ginny opened the parchment her mother had sent in the preparation package two days ago. Molly's handwriting was perfectly slanted, and there were no mistakes. Ginny envied her mother's skill, although she secretly suspected her mum had a dictation quill, which is why everything was so well thought out. Molly wrote her Howlers in her anger, and the handwriting exemplified the degree of her displeasure at said child. The messier, the angrier.

" _Dear Harry,"_ Ginny read, _"I want to tell you about the day you were baptized. I had known your father since he was a little boy; our families are linked you know. Your parents were so proud of you, and I don't think I'd ever seen your father so enamoured with anything the way he was with you. I know you know Sirius is your godfather, well, he wore a suit to church that day – I didn't know Sirius even owned a Muggle suit, but I suspect it had something to do with his girlfriend. His hair was even presentable, and you could clearly see all the important bits of his face. When Lily placed you in his arms, I swear a tear fell off his cheek. His love for you was as strong as any parent's. Sirius was known for being reckless, especially when he was out on a mission for the Order; but after that day he was less so. I truly believe his being responsible for you made him grow up."_

"It did," a familiar voice said, and the spirit of Sirius Black materialized on one of the wingbacks. He was wearing the same clothes as the night at the Ministry. Harry went to stand, but Ginny kept him down.

"You can't move until we finish the spell," she said.

"Stay right there, pup," Sirius also recommended. "There are others who I know you want to see. Keep reading, Red, your mum, was never a fan of mine. I'm shocked she said something nice."

"Oh, don't believe the bluster," Ginny told him with a grin. "I secretly think my mum was enamoured with you. All good girls find bad boys intriguing."

"I see," he replied with a half-cocked grin. "Go on, does your mum have more to say."

"She does. _I also want to tell you about your grandparents, Julia and Andrew. They were the grandest of people. Friends of my parents and my Auntie Muriel, the Potters were often around at family gatherings. Your grandmother was such a gentlewoman, in the truest sense of the word. She never had a bad word to say about anyone – Sirius included – and she was always there to lend a hand or give you a shoulder to cry on. Your grandfather was my favourite professor at Hogwarts, his history classes were always exciting and engaging. My parents also called him the finest Minister for Magic England ever saw."_

"It appears your mother is still prone to bouts of flattery," Andrew Potter said as he materialized next to a woman who appeared to be about the same age. Sirius immediately rose and hugged the woman and shook the man's hand.

"Glad you made it through unscathed," Sirius said to the pair.

"We're happy you did too. Is Jamie here yet?" she whispered.

"Not yet, but they're only on Molly's letter. I'm sure Remus said a whole lot in his letter," Sirius said softly in her ear.

"You're my grandparents," Harry said, the pull to stand was so strong, but he stayed where he was.

"Yes, dear boy, we are," Julia answered. "Oh, look at how grown up you are."

"You'll have plenty of time to fuss over him, we have all day. Let him finish his ceremony, dear," Andrew cajoled, and Julia agreed. "What else does your mother say?"

"That's about it. She just reminds Harry that she loves him and hopes he has a nice visit with all of you," Ginny said.

"Please give our best to your Mum when you write to her next," Julia asked.

"I will," the young woman replied.

Harry was picking up the letter from Remus when something strange happened, a new door appeared on the wall opposite where the entrance to the castle was. While Harry and Ginny were perplexed, the other three were grinning wildly. The door opened inward, and Remus walked through followed by James and Lily. Unlike the first three, these three were all flesh and blood.

"Oh, my boy," Lily murmured before rushing to Harry and pulling him from his seat so she could hug him. Harry was confused, but he let those thoughts slide away as he reveled in the hug he was receiving from his mum. He'd never felt this loved, at least not that he could remember. She released him only long enough for his father to grab him and hug him even tighter. Love so wholly overwhelmed Harry that he thought he might be faint.

"How are you here?" Harry stammered to say.

"That is a very long story," James started, "and it begins on the night we supposedly died."

"Supposedly?" Sirius asked.

"Neither of us were completely dead," Lily explained. "While it appeared James was dead, because I wasn't – I was in limbo – and we were married by the old rites, James didn't die either. The god and goddess were able to bring us back easily."

"Wait, I'm confused," Harry admitted.

"I was too," Remus said. "Especially when they showed up on the landing between my room and yours at Grimmauld Place yesterday."

"You apparated into the house, even with Dumbledore's spells on it?" Sirius said, shocked.

"We discovered that some rules of magic don't really apply when you're on a mission from the god," James answered.

"Come over here, Harry," Lily beaconed him, patting the seat next to her on the loveseat. "We have so much to tell you."

"Harry, I'm going to head back to the tower –" Ginny said.

"Absolutely not!" Julia protested. "Sirius get up and give the girl the chair. Where are your manners."

"Sorry, Mum," Sirius answered sheepishly before moving to sit on a poof between Julia and Lily.

"This is a time for family. I think I should just let things be," Ginny protested again.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Harry said, and Ginny nodded before awkwardly sitting down. In the meantime, James had warmly greeted his brother in all but blood, although it had only been a short time since they'd seen one another. When Lily stood, however, it was a very different embrace which took place.

"I've never been so happy to see you, Padfoot."

"That goes double for me, Petal. You look just like the day you…at least you're not wearing that ridiculous costume you'd had on earlier in the day."

"It was Halloween, and the dress was...oh never mind, just give me another hug, you big oaf." Sirius did as she requested. When he released her, she reached up and dared touch his hair. "The grey is nice, makes you look distinguished. The tattoos though, a few too many."

"Well, I didn't get much of a say in quite a few. The guards at Azkaban thought it was fun to burn them onto you." Lily grabbed him and hugged him again.

"Was this what it was like?" Harry asked Remus, who was sitting the chair closest to him.

"Your mum and Sirius? Yes. They didn't like one another for the longest time, and then he started dating," he paused not wanting to say her name, "that girl and things changed. By the time your mum and dad married she was as close to Sirius, and your dad was."

"Not only the two of them but all of this," Harry said. "Is this what it's like to have your own family?"

"Yes. Your grandparents made everyone feel loved. They all but adopted me when James brought me home the first time, in our third year, once they'd figured out about my furry little problem. They'd already given Sirius a better home than he'd had; they did the same with me. Your grandmother is a remarkable woman, and I've never known a finer man than your grandfather, Dumbledore included.

"That's really saying something. I need to talk with you about something, later. Something about these lessons he's giving me," Harry said, a bit fearful as Dumbledore told him not to tell anyone.

"If it's about those meetings you have where you discuss Voldemort and the Horcruxes," James interjected. "They're going to stop."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, my dear boy," Andrew said, "there is a better way to defeat Voldemort that does not rely on misunderstood magic or your innate sense of duty."

"But, how?"

"Harry, what do you think brought us back? We're here to end that dark and evil man right now," Lily said. "We are all going to be here to do this!"

"But how?"

"That is where I come in," a man's voice said as the god's oak-leaved face appeared before the rest of him. His mate appeared only moments after him. "Sit down, Harry Potter, we have much to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it's late, my life is crazy. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I know the way they're going to kill Voldemort sounds stupid - just trust me. MNF**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Way of the god**

"Harry, kneel down," Ginny whispered. It was only then that he noticed all the men were kneeling while the ladies had curtsied.

"Please, be seated, all of you," the deep, resonant voice of the god said. "In this room, for these purposes, we are equals." People returned to their seats, although Ginny gave up her place for the god and turned one of the wooden ladderback chairs around for herself. Remus and Sirius also sat on the harder chairs, and James took the poof between his mother and wife. Lily held onto her son, even if he was nearly grown, for fear he'd disappear from her sight.

"While magic is not inherently good or evil; you, Harry, are locked in a singular battle with someone who has taken all his magical skill and decided to use it for evil's sake. As you have become aware, Tom Riddle had a difficult start in life – much like you did. Where the two of you diverge, however, is in how the adversity affected your heart. His hardened, making him malicious and malevolent as a child. You sought out those with kindness in their souls and emulated them at every opportunity. You were grateful for your magic and the chance to learn how to use it. You have always used your skills to protect others. I commend you for your moral fibre."

"We couldn't be prouder of you, Harry," James said to his son, reaching over to grab his hand. "I watched, all those years while you were alone, hurting and suffering and yet you were sweet and thoughtful. Whatever your aunt and uncle did to you, it never arrested your growth into an honourable young man." Lily was unable to say anything, as she was crying again, so she just laid her hand upon her husband's.

"Harry, my dear, that sentiment is echoed throughout this room," Julia said.

"Thanks, er, -"

"Grandmum, please. I never did get to hear you say it when you were little. The most we ever heard was ga,ga,ga."

"Grandmum," Harry said, dazzling with happiness as he said it. Ginny watched everything, her heart nearly bursting with joy for the boy she secretly loved. She didn't realize Sirius was watching her watch Harry.

"He still doesn't know, does he, Red?" the older man whispered in Ginny's ear.

"What?" she said before she realized what he was asking. "No."

"Is he still going with that girl from last winter?"

"Cho? No, but I'm technically dating Dean. Do you think we'll have a few minutes to talk about him today?"

"I'll make sure we do," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know, really. I just need to talk to someone, and Bill is busy with Fleur." The face the girl made alerted Sirius of her dislike of her future sister-in-law.

"I'm more than happy to fill in for your brother, Red. Alive or dead, I will do what I can and if I can't my mates most certainly will."

"What will I do?" Remus asked.

"Keep an eye on Ginny here if I go back to being, well, it isn't dead, but I isn't alive, but it wasn't limbo like Lily either. I don't know what I was," he said sadly.

"I will do whatever you need, Padfoot." The words were said with a seriousness which surprised Ginny, and it wasn't just because the two were close friends. Ginny's mind wandered to thoughts of the brown-haired girl who had loved Sirius and whom he treasured. Did anyone know what her fate was? Maybe the god could clue them in? She hoped there would be time to ask.

The god let the happy chatter continue with Harry and his family; they'd missed out on so much. While he could rely on every single person in this room to have stepped up to end the current tribulation, he needed their relationships as a family to strengthen the magic they used. Yes, Harry did have a protection from the accidental blood-magic Lily had initiated with her sacrifice, but it wasn't enough to keep Harry safe and alive. The love these people shared was more than plenty to do so.

"Your father has told me about how my sister treated you," Lily said sadly. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I knew she was jealous of me, but to treat a child that way…there isn't an excuse. The buffoon she married, however, it doesn't surprise me. You were supposed to live with your godparents, Anwen and Sirius if anything were to happen to us and I want to know why you weren't. Albus Dumbledore is going to have some questions to answer!"

"I turned out fine, Mum," Harry answered, not wanting to reveal just how horrible his childhood had been. "When I started at school and met Ron, Mrs. Weasley adopted me as one of hers; I've a Weasley sweater to prove it."

"I know Molly and Arthur have been good to you, but Anwen was one of my best friends, and she loved you something fierce. Also, between her and Sirius, you would have been protected completely. Between his ability to charm or curse anything and her unique magical skills no one would have gotten within a mile of you."

While Lily was talking, James looked over to his brother and saw the pain in his eyes. From the day he arrived on the other side of the veil with his parents, James had searched for Anwen. His search had proved hopeless. She wasn't anywhere; he hoped she had gone to heaven. Andrew had some trepidation regarding this theory, for even if she had gone to heaven, she would have been able to visit them at their waiting room, for lack of a better term. Thankfully the trio of Potters had confirmed she wasn't alive and being held hostage somewhere. No one knew of her powerful magics outside of their small circle and the Order of the Phoenix. Realizing that Sirius was subconsciously wincing with pain every time Anwen's name was being mentioned, he decided to end this conversation. Sometime when he and Lily were alone with Harry, they could discuss her. He was aware of how much it hurt to be parted from the person who you love.

"Lils, no more about HER, okay. It's really bothering Padfoot," James said. Lily made an involuntary "OH" sound before nodding. It was enough to alert the rest of the room. Everyone sat looking at her, and she suddenly felt awkward and had no idea what to say.

"I believe we shall begin," the god said. "My counterpart would be with us, but she is currently keeping eyes on Tom Riddle. Halloween, as you know, is a favourite time of his to make mischief. In years past he's attempted to summon some rather unsavoury characters from the other side. He desperately wants to speak with Salazar Slytherin, but the founder has no desire to speak with him."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Isn't a pureblood only wizarding world what Slytherin wanted?"

"Hardly," the god answered. "While he did believe that pureblood wizards did deserve a higher place over others, it was more in line with the idea that knights and lords had a better seat at the table than others. Yes, he did want Hogwarts to be more selective in their student recruitment; but eventually, he saw the point Gryffindor made about a diverse population at the school and in society. What is being done now, and worse often in his name, is abhorrent to him."

"That is not what my father taught me," Sirius piped up.

"Your father was close friends with Tom and had been fed pure-blood nonsense since birth. I doubt he could be more than what he was exposed to."

"But Sirius rose above it," James came to his friend's defence.

"Yes. Sirius Black is a remarkable man, although he had an uncle to guide him and a family who adopted him. Like Harry, Sirius took the brutality of his childhood and swore he'd never be like his family. We are all capable of making the choice of being good or being naught. As I was saying, my counterpart is watching Tom today, and keeping him from doing anything demonstrative. I will need to join her by nightfall, as the pull on certain doors from beyond becomes very strong." Many of the amassed nodded and settled in to listen to the plan.

"Tom is unable to bear the feeling of love, as you discovered, Harry, this past spring. Our plan is quite simple; we are going to surround the Horcrux in him with so much love it will be driven from this earth. It began with the blood magic Lily created when she sacrificed herself."

"Any mother would have done the same!" said woman interjected.

"No, every mother wouldn't do such a thing, dear," Andrew said. "But a good mother, a loving mother would." He smiled at her in a fatherly way which made Lily smile demurely and blush. Her father-in-law had always been very kind with her.

"Your inadvertent spell made all this possible – the lives of you and your husband, the lingering of Andrew and Julia, Harry's safety. People have forgotten the power of real love. The only thing you can't take credit for is Sirius being with us."

"Well, not dead and not alive isn't much to celebrate." With a closing of his eyes, the god made Sirius and the elder Potters fully corporeal. "Now this," Sirius said examining his solid hand, "is something to throw a party for!"

"Later, Padfoot, we've work to do," Remus said with a tone which made Harry wonder if the man had spent much of his life saying something similar. He loved how the two interacted with each other. It was sort of like Mr and Mrs Weasley. The image of Remus and Sirius as two old married people made him chuckle. Everyone turned to look at him, and he quickly coughed as a cover.

"Sorry," Harry said rapidly, hoping no one questioned what he was laughing at.

"So, love is going to kill Voldemort?" James asked skeptically. "We're going to love each other so much that it will kill him, the all-powerful, super-magical Voldemort?"

"He's not all-powerful or super-magical, James," his mother spoke up. "He's a man, a nasty, annoying man; but just a man. You forget, your father taught at Hogwarts when he was a student. Oh, Andrew talked about how charismatic he was, but so were you when you went to school. People followed you, James, just as they did with Tom."

"I'm nothing like him, mother!"

"You're not, because you chose not to have fellow students as your supporters. Tom decided he needed the sycophants to make him feel important." James stopped to consider what his mother was saying.

"I don't know, Peter did follow him around like a little puppy," Remus interjected.

"Can we NOT discuss Peter," Ginny asked. "Now that I realize it was him living in our house, I'm disgusted by him. He came into the loo while I was showering!" The assembled group all registered their disgust.

"Tom required people to praise him, even if it was false praise," Andrew said. "There was always something dangerous in him – it was just behind his eyes. I've met few like him, goddess be praised, and I hope to meet none more. Perhaps some genuine care and compassion when he was small might have saved him; so yes, for him to feel the true affection and admiration we hold all here in will be enough to change him. I believe I need to give you a lesson in ancient blood magics, my boy."

"Yes," Remus said gleefully, "I always enjoyed your lessons, sir."

"Thank you, Remus."

"The first thing we must do is send all of you away from Hogwarts," the god said. "I know you're worried about your lessons, Harry," he said as said young man was about to object. "Believe me, when this is over I will tutor you in anything you're behind in. The same is true of you, Ginny."

"That's fine, but how are we supposed to keep our friends and my brothers from noticing we're gone?"

"Ah, that is where a fetch will come in," the god said, and suddenly there were copies of Harry and Ginny standing near the door with access to the castle proper. "They will speak, act and behave as you, and the magic they possess will make those they encounter believe they are you. They can't learn for you, however, so that is where the lessons will come in."

"Wicked," Ginny said. The fetch pair left the room.

"Now, we need somewhere to work where we won't be disturbed."

"The manor house should work," Andrew said. "No one has access except someone with Potter blood, and Harry is the only one who does. The house-elves will have kept the place clean and done repairs as needed."

"That's acceptable," the god said, and suddenly they were no longer in the lounge created in the Room of Requirement, but in the marble hallway of a huge castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Since all of you have been so good about leaving me ideas and comments, this is an extra long chapter. There isn't much more than family fluff, but I know you all are dying to see Harry with his family. I love Julia, just thought I should put that out there. She's patterned after my dear grandmother. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. MNF**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Home Sweet Home**

The god left soon after the group arrived at Potter Manor. Harry had never seen a house quite so large – this place dwarfed Grimmauld Place. The first thing he saw his grandmother do was walk into the huge kitchen at the back of the house and put on her apron. Harry was overtaken with a joy he'd never knew – this was his family, doing normal family things.

"Well, the kitchen is well stocked," she said in her lilting brogue. "Does anyone have a request for supper tonight?"

"Roast beef," James, Sirius, and Remus all cried in unison from the living room, which had a doorway to the kitchen, too. The men's action caused Harry, Lily, Andrew, Ginny, and Julia to laugh heartily.

"Roast beef it shall be, then," Julia announced. "I'm assuming you want Yorkshire, peas and chocolate cake, too?"

"Of course, Mum," James replied. The trio making their way to the doorway.

"You three haven't changed a bit, well, at least not on the inside." Each of them walked over to her and bent to kiss her face.

"Love you, Mum," James said after his lips brushed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mum," Sirius said as he planted a strong and lingering kiss to her forehead.

"You're very kind, Mrs P." Remus quickly planted his token of affection on her other cheek.

"You boys spoil me," Julia said. "Remus, dear, please stop it with the Mrs P. It was fine when you were fourteen, but you're a grown man. If you can't bring yourself to call me Mum, then please call me Julia. We're equals in all this."

"I will, Julia."

"All of you, out of my kitchen, I need to get to work."

"Do you want my help?" Lily asked, having often assisted her mother-in-law in the kitchen.

"No, my dear. If I wanted help I could call Issy and she'd do the whole thing, but I like to cook and know that I've made something special for the people I love. We're finally all together, I want to enjoy feeding my family."

"I know what you mean," Lily said walking over and putting her arms around the much shorter woman. "I can't wait to make Harry eggy-bread I wonder if he still likes eggy-bread?"

"He does," Ginny said, lingering in the doorway. "Watching him devour it is almost as gross as watching my brother, Ron, eat anything. Hermione and I try to avoid them at breakfast."

"I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow morning – making waffles and teaching my son some table manners," Lily said with a dry wit. The three women laughed.

"Speaking of Hermione, I was surprised she wasn't with him in this little quest the two of you were on. She's always played such a role in his life." Julia's statement made Ginny think about her friend and Harry's reasons for not including her.

"I think Harry would have included her, but then Ron would have become suspicious about what we were doing and why we didn't include him, and it would have been more work than Harry desired. Anyway, Hermione follows the rules, sometimes too closely, and what we were doing would have been something she'd be against," she said.

"So, tell me about this Hermione, is she girlfriend material?" Lily asked, not understanding the emotional underpinnings the girl had for her son. Sadness flirted with Ginny's face before she pulled her placid look back together. Julia understood and reached for the girl to give her a comforting hand on her shoulder. She'd watched Ginny's childish hero-worship of 'The Boy Who Lived', her admiration for the real Harry who saved her as a girl and their friendship turn to love in the young woman's heart. Julia was rooting for her grandson and Ginny to find their way to each other.

"With Harry, no way. They're like sister and brother. Hermione fanciesmy brother, but he's too stupid to realize it. Instead, he's dating a girl with fluff for brains and none of us like her. They're always somewhere snogging."

"We had a friend like that, thankfully he grew out of it," Lily said with a slight grin which then turned sad. "You've really had no glimpse of Anwen?"

"Nothing," Julia said, "which is odd. We've had conversations with people who were long dead and those recently in their new after-lives. I know she was coming in from France the day she disappeared, flying on a plane like a Muggle, but she never arrived at the airport. We lost track of her somewhere on that day. Of course, I was rather pre-occupied with my son arriving."

"When Remus arrived at dinner he said he hadn't seen her, but he suspected she went straight to Dumbledore." Lily looked very sad at her mentioning the Headmaster. She'd been close to him just before she died, and now it turned out he was manipulating her. "I don't understand Dumbledore's duplicity, Mum. He was always on our side; a strong part of the resistance."

"I have no doubt in his belief in the movement which produced the Order, I just sometimes think his personal motivation was too strongly in the greater good rather than in anyone's personal good." Julia shook her head when she finished her statement and the three women were silent. "Now girls, off with you. Issy can help me with dinner if I should need it. Why don't you two go somewhere and have a nice chat? I'm sure the boys – I don't care how old some of them are – are off somewhere making a mess of things." Lily and Ginny laughed with Julia. "Go, I mean it. I've a dinner to prepare."

The younger women left, and Andrew came in to see his wife. "Are they all out of earshot?" Julia asked.

"They are. I think I'll go for a stroll? She'll be surprised to see me all filled out like I am."

"I'm sure she will be, but one thing I've learned about her is that she isn't easily flabbergasted; consider who it is who she fell in love with. Try and persuade her to come out of hiding."

"I'll do my best, my love, but she's terrified of Tom and rightly so," Andrew said, taking his hat and overcoat off a peg by the mud room at the back door. "I'll be home well before we should eat."

"Safe travels, dear," Julia said with a peck on his cheek. Andrew left with only the slightest pop to signify he'd Disapparated from the back porch.

Elsewhere in the manor, James was just about finished showing his son around their ancestral home. "Whatever you do, don't open this door. The ghost of my sixth-great-grandmother is in here, and she went mad from mercury poisoning before she died. She howls and sings horrible drinking songs from the late eighteenth century."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Harry said hesitantly.

"She can't carry a tune in a bucket," Sirius rebutted. "She got out once not long after I moved here. Gresh, the house-elf, had accidently not latched the door fully. No one slept for the six days it took us to coax her back into the room. She did, however, show James and me some excellent hiding places."

"Which the pair of them decided to use when all four of us were here and playing hide, seek and hex," Remus shared.

"We didn't really hex you," James reminded him. "It was Peter who took the brunt of it."

"We were mad at him," Sirius interjected. "He did make all of us lose points on our Charms exam that year. It was my only Exceeds Expectation in Charms. Even Mum was shocked I did so poorly."

"What did he do?" Harry asked as the group made their way from the boarded-up door and back down the rear stairs to James' bedroom.

"Peter wasn't particularly talented in magic —" Remus began.

"He would have never made it through his first year without us helping him," Sirius interrupted, his voice intonating more than a tinge of anger at the rat.

"As I was saying," Remus glared at Sirius, "he wasn't skilled at magic. As we progressed through the years and spell work became harder, he needed more assistance."

The quartet settled on James' bed, the chairs and settee in the room. James immediately picked up the Quaffle on his bedside table and began tossing it back and forth with Sirius. The conversation continued even as the pair played catch. Harry wanted to join in but said nothing. Sirius watched James for a few tosses, and when he didn't realise Harry would want to play, he tossed the Quaffle to him. James registered the gesture, and then felt badly that's he'd not considered it himself.

"The three of us put our heads together and figured out the likely spells which Professor Flitwick would test our ability on. Those were the ones we made sure Peter knew. We guessed five out of six right," James continued the story.

"As we were in line awaiting our turns, Peter blurts out, 'You didn't tell me we'd need to do Banishing Charms, too'," Sirius said. "We were then wrongly accused of somehow knowing what charms were on the test, and the four of us had to take a separate practical examination."

"That test contained a charm, the snow removal charm, which was only covered in the text," Remus finished. "Since I was the only one who read the texts, I was the only one to accomplish the charm."

"But we didn't steal the list of charms!" Sirius cried as he missed the Quaffle and it knocked over a plaid lamp behind him. It was at this point that Harry noticed just how much plaid, and the varying colours of the material, that decorated the room.

"You really like plaid, Dad," Harry muttered. The comment made Sirius and Remus laugh.

"You've no idea, Harry. Even as a little kid, he wore a plaid something everywhere," Sirius said.

"You knew each other before you went to school?" Harry asked, surprised.

"We were seven when I really remember first meeting Sirius," James answered. "Mum tells us we'd played together before that, but I don't recall it. We were at somebody's wedding ceremony. Your cousin, Andi, was keeping an eye on you and Reg and Mum stuck me with the two of you."

"Best thing Mum ever did," Sirius said. He had the Quaffle back from where it had fallen and threw it back to his mate.

"It wasn't long after that when Mum started having Sirius and Regulus over to play. She did our lessons, taught us about plants and animals," James said with a smile.

"She fed Reg and me, healed our curse burns and bruises Dad gave us," Sirius added with an edge to his voice. Harry knew about Azkaban and the damage done there, but hadn't really considered the child abuse his godfather had suffered at such a young age.

"I thought they were twins when they arrived at Hogwarts. It wasn't until the Sorting Hat that I found out they had different last names," Remus explained.

"Yup, disgrace of my family, being sorted into Gryffindor. Best thing that could have happened to me," Sirius said with a faraway look. "We liked this guy from the first," he said with a tip of his head, "but he was really guarded. Took him six months before he'd go exploring with us at nights."

"I had to be cautious," Remus stated. "Dumbledore had put himself in danger by admitting me to school."

"Yes, and he made sure you remembered that every time he needed you to do something unsavoury for the Order," Sirius reminded him. "After I fell through the portal last spring, did you go live with the werewolves, like he wanted?"

Remus was hesitant to answer, and Sirius made an annoyed noise. "It wasn't like that, Sirius. I did go, but it didn't matter. None of them believed we would be treated fairly."

"Well, you should be," Harry interjected. "Lycanthropy always struck Hermione and me that it was like an infection."

"Yes, and like a Muggle illness, there is a medication that helps," Remus rebutted. "The Wolfsbane potion does make the nights more bearable."

"But it's simply a plaster over a big wound. It doesn't solve the problem," Harry stated. "What if it's like measles or the flu? Muggles have vaccines for those, to prevent you from ever getting the disease. Do you think there might be a way to prevent or even cure your furry little problem if we could study your saliva."

"You want to examine his spit?" Sirius asked.

"Out of everything he just said, all you got from it was Harry wants Remus' spit?" James asked. "I remember Lily talking with me about the little scar on her shoulder, and saying it was from a vaccine."

"That would be smallpox," Harry said. "It was eradicated by the vaccine, so I never had that shot."

"Interesting," Remus said. "Can you imagine letting Lily and Hermione work together on that?" he asked Harry, which caused the younger man to chuckle. Sirius smirked at the idea. Even James blew out a laugh, having seen Hermione as he spied on his son's life.

"All we'd need is to add Anwen and the brainy trifecta would be – oh, god, Sirius, I'm so sorry." James looked away from his friend, mentally berating himself for mentioning her.

"It's okay, Pads," Sirius said, although the pained look on his face showed it clearly wasn't. "She was part of our lives, and she would have been brilliant working on this. She always did like a puzzle to solve." The men were silent for a few moments, even the Quaffle tossing had ended.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't," Sirius truthfully answered. "Thinking about her hurts. The moment I met her, I knew she was special." Sirius spoke, but he was in a trance-like state. "She was a spitfire, so smart and daring, but also scared. Through our school years she put up with so much shite from me. The day after your Mum and Dad were supposedly killed, it was to be our wedding day. You were going to be the ring bearer. You even had this tiny set of dress robes that matched your dad's. We would have been married sixteen years tomorrow…" he trailed off and no one wanted to make him say more.

"You know, the weather is nice enough, how about a little pick-up flying and tossing of the Quaffle?"

"You don't have to ask me twice if I want to get up on a broom," Harry said, and the men filed out of the room, down the main stairs and out the back door, passing Julia as they went. There were plenty of brooms to choose from and they were all recently serviced and ready to fly. When Harry asked James about it, he explained it was part of Gresh's responsibilities.

They played for nearly an hour before Sirius spotted Andrew walking in the woods with someone in a dark green cloak with the hood up. "Who's with your Dad, James?"

"I don't have any idea. Come on," he said with a jerk of his arm. The four landed with a clatter, alerting the ladies to the commotion. Julia looked out the window and smiled widely and clapped her hands.

"Come on girls, there's someone special here." She was at the backdoor before she'd even finished speaking. Ginny and Lily shrugged at each other and followed. A circle of Potter family and friends greeted Andrew and his guest. Julia, knowing who it was, threw her arms around the person and whispered, "I'm so happy you've come here."

"Who is it Mum?" James asked. Julia stepped away and the person lowered their hood. There were several gasps, but none were greater than Lily's.

"Oh, my goodness," the redhead cried, "I never thought I'd see you again." The two embraced tightly. James followed his wife before he stepped aside. Remus then walked forward and pulled the person to him.

"I didn't think…how are you here?"

"Mum died a year ago. Long before we'd left, before James and Lily were even married I could see the writing on the wall. I spoke with Mr Potter about having somewhere safe to go, if we should need it. He gave us a place here on the manor grounds. There's a cabin in the woods, near the fishing pond, I've been living there." Remus kissed his one true love, Eva, in front of everyone which is something he was oft loathed to do.

"Why didn't you come find me?" he asked when the kiss broke.

"I did, but I was told you were living with the werewolves."

"I was for a little while, but it didn't do any good."

"Oh," Eva said quietly before kissing him again. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now."

"Well, if it wasn't enough of a celebration before, it's so much more now. I'm thrilled to have another of my children back home! Come on, everyone inside so we can catch up with Eva."

Julia led the way into the house, followed by Eva and Remus, who was still holding onto her, and then the rest of the family. No one had noticed that Sirius had gone off, except for Harry and Ginny.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry said, starting to walk across the great lawn toward the Quidditch pitch deeper on the property.

"Wait, Harry," Ginny said as she caught up with him. "Let me, there's something I need to speak with him about anyway. Go be with your parents and get to know your Aunt Eva."

"Okay, you sure you can handle him?"

"As long as there isn't any alcohol, it should be a snap."

Harry went back inside as Ginny grabbed a broom and took to the air to see how far Sirius had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: A bit shorter, but I'm writing every day again. Hope you enjoy this little conversation between Ginny and Sirius. Some important information is shared, so don't just gloss over it. We will be with the gang again in the next chapter. MNF PS: I passed a huge milestone yesterday - I turned 50. I wasn't supposed to live this long, and I'm so happy I have. Sirius and Anwen raised a glass to toast me last night. Today is Anwen's 55th birthday; I shall raise a glass to her later.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **There is this boy…**

Ginny spotted Sirius sitting on a small bench in the woods. The thicket around him was dense and she flew down and landed just before she'd crash into a large oak tree. Sirius looked up and gave her a half-smile.

"I knew a girl who flew like you," he said wistfully.

"I know," Ginny replied as she sat down on the bench with him. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her. "Lily was telling me about all the things she did with her friends. She said you and Anwen were crazy on your brooms."

"We were. I took her on her first flight. She was so tiny when she got to Hogwarts, might have weighed six stone. I'd started talking with Anwen the first night she was here. I convinced her not to go home the next day. Her first flying lesson didn't go well as the broom accelerated too fast and she didn't have enough heft to hang on. The school brooms were shite –"

"Still are," Ginny interrupted.

"Anyway, I took her up with me, like I used to do with Harry when he was a baby. By the end of that night, she was racing James and buzzed Remus when we landed. We kept her flying skills a secret until her third year when she joined the house team. She was a Chaser and then a Seeker, a bit like Harry but more daring. I always worried for her when she was flying. Did take a Bludger to her leg once, but she used the momentum to corkscrew around the other team's Seeker and catch the Snitch in her hair of all things."

"Harry caught his first Snitch with his mouth."

"Really? Wait until his dad hears about that one." The pair were quiet for a few minutes before Ginny spoke.

"You're upset it wasn't Anwen, aren't you?" Sirius scrubbed his face and then ran his hands through his greying hair. It didn't pass Ginny's notice that Sirius was no longer in the formal clothing he'd worn while living in Grimmauld Place and had died in. Like James, Sirius had changed into jeans and trainers and a Gryffindor sweater.

"I'm not upset Eva is safe, but I am frustrated that no one has seen Anwen since she took off for France a few days before our wedding. I just don't understand how someone disappears from reality," he said, his voice straining against his emotions. "Mum and Dad haven't seen or heard anything of her. Anwen's grandmother, Violet, and Mum's mum, Wilma, have been looking for her in heaven and there's nothing there. You know they were sisters, right?

"No, Lily didn't tell me."

"Huh? I wonder if she knows? I think Mum might not have learned about it until she went to limbo, or whatever the hell you call where James and the Potters were. I'll make sure James tells Petal. She'd want to know. We know Voldemort and his cohorts never intercepted her like they planned. She's just gone."

"If anyone can find someone, I understand it's you, Sirius. Lily told me about your super smelling sense. It's gross," Ginny said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Anwen hated it, too. She had a secret skill, too; she could always find north."

"Weird." They were quiet for a few minutes. "I like how you call Lily, Petal."

"That name," Sirius sighed. "Lily Evans hated me from our third year on. Before that we were civil, even went to Hogsmeade together one weekend – although that was a ploy on Prong's part to learn more about her. Three weeks into our third year Lily walked into a spell I was casting on Snivellus. The prat had dumped his potion in my hair earlier in the day, and I was getting him back by shrinking his trousers. Instead, I hit Petal's skirt. Her friends covered her and returned to the tower, but the story spread, and she was mortified. She wouldn't consider going to Hogsmeade with James unless she was sure I wasn't going to be around our sixth year.

"Things changed in our seventh year. She and James were together, Anwen and Eva were with us all the time, and she'd forgiven me for the stupid spell. Then some of the kids of Voldemort's followers attacked Lily and Eva. James and Remus had paired up on rounds, as it was the day after a full moon and he needed a little assistance in moving around sometimes. Normally, James and Lily would have been together, along with Eva and Remus. I was in the dorm with Anwen and saw what happened on the map. I mirrored James, but we were the first ones there. I've been in prison, seen horrible things done, had wretched things done to me; but the way Lily looked when I got there is what gives me nightmares."

"What did they do to her?" Ginny asked aghast.

"They'd ripped patches of hair out of her head and sent cutting hexes at her body. Her shirt was little more than rags when I got there. She was cut and bruised on her face, and her trousers were half torn from her body. I try not to think about what they might have done had we not arrived when we did. She was so afraid to have James see her like that, so I took off my jumper and put in it on her and carried her to the hospital wing. She was shaking so badly, and she was worried Prongs would think her ugly so she wouldn't let him near her. James took Anwen back to the tower, and I stayed with her that night. At some point, I was talking to her and reminded her that James would always think of her not as a trumpeting Lily but as a delicate petal. The nickname stuck, but I'm the only one who calls her that."

"You're not the curmudgeon you attempt to portray yourself as, Sirius Black."

"Don't tell anyone," he said with a smile. "I can't have people thinking I'm all soft and cuddly."

"If they've seen you duel – which I have – there is no way they'd think you soft."

"Thanks, Red," he said. "Now, enough about my problems. What was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"There's this boy, Dean, and I started dating him last year when Harry was all about Cho –"

"It was obvious to listen to him talk she was not the right girl for him. Too weepy."

"Yeah, kissing and crying is never good. Anyway, I started going with him last spring; he was sweet, into Quidditch but doesn't play, kisses well enough. Anyway, back when we started, he didn't have any money, like me. We talked about how our parents stretched so tuition could get paid and some of the awful stuff our mums would make to eat. Over the summer he wrote to me and told me his mum had a boyfriend and he was really rich. He asked a couple of questions about Harry, but I didn't think anything of it. They do share a room at school and all.

"Alright, what's the problem. Doesn't he like the bloke?"

"I'm not sure, but…when he came back to school, all he could talk about was Harry. He drilled me on what Harry did at our house and why was he spending so much time with Dumbledore. I thought it was really odd since he could ask Harry himself."

"That is odd. What did you think of it?"

"I wasn't sure, I figured maybe he didn't have time to talk with Harry – he is quite busy with Quidditch and Dumbledore and avoiding Ron's girlfriend."

"Yes, she is a handful."

"More like handsy. Watching anyone grope one of my brothers is bad enough, but does it have to be someone who is so utterly dim. She's given me an appreciation for Fleur."

"Well, Fleur does have her attributes, and I'm not talking about her physical ones. She does want to have a career, and a challenging one too."

"True. So back to Dean; the weirdest thing was when he started talking about this man his mum is now engaged to, Niall. He was very interested in Dean's friends, and Dean said Niall really wants to meet Harry, the Boy Who Lived."

"A lot of people want to meet Harry for that reason," Sirius countered.

"Yeah, but Dean's mum is a Muggle, and they live in a Muggle neighbourhood. Dean didn't even know his dad was a wizard until he received his letter to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall visited him and told him his father was an unidentified wizard, at least according to their records."

"So," Sirius said, beginning to put together the pieces in his mind, "is this Niall a wizard or a Muggle?"

"As far as I know, Dean's never seen him do magic."

"I see," the man said as thoughts and fears swirled in him. He was glad Harry was safely here with his family and no longer at Hogwarts. "We can look at the interactions of the fetches later, to see if there were any encounters between Dean and Harry." Ginny nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, unless it's icky personal because as much as I like you, you'd be a creepy old man then."

"It's not icky personal, and I'm not old." Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him and smiled. She gestured with her hand that he should continue. "Do you still fancy Harry?" Ginny looked down at her feet and nodded. "Break up with Dean, send him a letter, my bird is here, as is Hedwig, and Remus' bird, Newton."

"I've met your bird, he's nasty. I don't know how many times he bit Harry last year."

"When you're in hiding, having a bird that bites keeps people from stealing your post. If you want gentle, use Newton. That bird is old, but he's never lost a letter nor been misdirected. Anwen and I picked it out for him for his seventeenth birthday."

"She really was everywhere in all your lives, wasn't she?"

"Anwen and Lily shared this quality that compelled people to be near them. Mum accused Jimmy and me of having it, too, but we were boisterous and made people pay attention to us. Eva was always more guarded, and you'll notice that when you meet her inside. She's always afraid she'll use her voice to an unfair advantage. Oddly, the only one of the Marauders who ever fell victim to her voice was Peter."

"Lack of more fibre," Ginny said dryly.

"Yeah, well, when he comes out of hiding again, he won't know what came at him," Sirius said darkly.

"I think Harry will be right there with you. I understand Mr. Potter has something planned to restore your name?"

"Dad has a brilliant legal mind, and he's had fifteen years to work on his brief with some of the finest wizarding legal minds there are – at least in the afterlife. He just needs to do it with some finesse. He's going to circumvent Dumbledore by taking it to his old friend, Kingsley Shaklebolt. He trained James and me as Aurors; he'll at least listen. He never believed I gave James and Lily up anyway."

"Well, that'll be good. I suppose we should get back inside. You'll want to visit with your friend, and I have a letter to write," Ginny said with hesitation.

"End the relationship, it will be better for you. And, once you're free, Harry might act; I see you he looks at you."

"He sees me as his Quidditch buddy and friend."

"No, he doesn't. Take my hand and grab the broom, I'll Apparate us back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all, I know I have been away too long, haven't submitted any review responses or anything - I have a good excuse - my computer ate my writing! Seriously, everything on my hard-drive went AWAL, a dumb update to the software made the hardware hinky and I've been rebuilding it. Add to that my family's moving into our new one story place (and about 1000 sq. ft. less than our old house), things have been nuts here. Anyway, the chapter is short, but I didn't have much else to say. Theories on what's going on are welcomed. I hope you enjoy, MNF**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Friends and Lovers**

Sirius and Ginny came in through the back door to find no one in the kitchen. They discovered Julia and James setting the table in the dining room and Lily and Eva across the marble hallway in the sitting room. The women with their heads pressed together before the fireplace. Although Eva was now thirty-five, her siren genes helped keep her looking young; she appeared perhaps five years older than her friend. Sirius was jealous, knowing he looked more than the sixteen years older than James and Lily he was. Would Anwen even want him looking as decrepit as he did? He couldn't bear the thoughts of her out there somewhere, alone and unloved. A dire thought passed through his mind—what if she wasn't alone. What if she had found someone else to love, and that's why James, Mum and Dad had never found her; she'd chosen to flee and be happy? The mere idea gripped at his heart and made him stumble from the pain.

Remus came down the stairs to find Sirius alone in the hallway, as Ginny had gone and joined the two other ladies by the fire. The look on Sirius' face made his friend's heart hurt. He shoved the small box he'd been rooting through his old chest for deeper into his pocket. Perhaps to day wasn't the day to present Eva with the ring he'd selected from the Potter vault all those years ago. He was planning on asking her to marry him the day her father was murdered. He'd not been given a chance after that, as she and her mother had fled to South America. He could wait until a time when he and Eva were alone to make his intentions known.

"Why are you standing here, contemplating the pattern in the floor, Padfoot?"

"Just lost in my head," he answered. Wondering if he should ruin his friend's happy reunion with his fears? Sirius chose to keep his thoughts private. The torture of being with all the happy couples would soon drive him to madness. Even Harry and Ginny appeared to be pairing off; and it was bloody well time. There were darker thoughts Sirius wouldn't yet acknowledge; but they were there regardless; like a monster clawing at his brain, his mind, his heart.

"You're still there, Padfoot. Come on, we've been roommates on and off since we were eleven. You can confide in me."

"No, not today. Today is for celebrating and love. We've all been reunited, and you've gotten Eva back. Today is for parties, my friend."

Remus looked into the eyes of one of his best friend and knew what the problem was. Sirius was attempting to be strong, but he felt very weak. Remus knew that feeling. Every time James or Sirius paid for something of his, he felt this way. When one of them just happened to have extra supplies, or shoes, or chocolate growing up, Remus felt somewhat less than they were. Age provided him with an understanding of what his friends were doing and why, but it didn't change the sting. Remus also knew a creature lived inside his friend; and it was as deadly as the one who overtook his body every month.

Remus had never explained to Eva the horrific details of Sirius' childhood, he didn't feel he could as it wasn't his story. Lily knew some, as Sirius had confided in her while he was weak with worry over Anwen. His father had beaten, cursed and hexed Sirius to near death on several occasions. While Orion Black was a horrible animal, he had created a beast within his son which fed on sadness, regret and anger. When it was sufficiently fed, the creature burst out of him with veracity. Remus had met the animal when they lived on the run, after Sirius broke out of Azkaban, and again when the man was cooped up in his childhood house in London. It might have appeared to be a stalwart need for justice, Remus knew it was the darkness in him thirsting for other's pain and blood.

The werewolf put his arm around his friend, gave it a squeeze and turned him toward the sitting room. Someone was bound to be in there to joke and laugh with.

"Where have you been hiding?" Eva asked as stood to greet her one true love.

"Upstairs," he answered. "I wanted to check through some things in my old room." Eva stood on her toes and kissed him hello. He looked for Sirius, hoping he wasn't rubbing salt into his friend's already open wound, but the man in question had dropped onto the couch next to Lily.

"So, Petal, what do you know?" Sirius asked.

"A bit more than you do; but less than Mum."

"Right-oh," he agreed with her. "Mum always is more aware than any of us."

"Mum was always more aware," Lily said with a grin. "I think she bugged the house, that is the only way she would have known about Anwen and me slipping out of our rooms to come visit you boys the first time she and I came to visit."

"There were no bugs involved, Petal, she charmed the doorframes. James finally figured it out after your third visit. Hence, my Apparating into your room to be with Winnie and my sending you to James the same way." Hearing the pain in his voice, Lily threaded her fingers through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, I swear to you, Padfoot. We all need her back." Sirius nodded but chose not to say more. He was saved from the conversation going on by the arrival of Harry, Ginny, James and Mr Potter.

"This house is huge! I can't believe there's a Quidditch pitch out back. You had the life growing up!" Harry enthused. "What I wouldn't do to live here."

"Harry, son, this is your house too," James reminded him, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Does Mum need help with dinner?" Lily asked.

"No," Ginny said, emphasizing the word, making it sound longer. "I offered, but she very politely shooed me from the kitchen. She's only letting the house elves do the clean-up. She said, 'this meal is going to be made by my own hands'," Ginny said in a perfect impersonation of Mrs. Potter. Everyone laughed, except Andrew Potter.

"Be careful there, Ginny, I love my wife dearly and I do not appreciate twitting about my girl," he said with a stern face. Ginny's eyes became wide and her cheeks brightened to a shade which clashed horribly with her hair.

"I am so sorry, Mr Potter. I didn't mean to –" she was cut-off by James, Remus and Sirius all laughing heartily. The girls were smiling in a wide, knowing way and even Andrew's face was no longer stern.

"You've done nothing wrong. I was, what is it you kids say, 'taking the micky out of you'? Please make sure you do that impression for Julia later, she will enjoy it heartily."

"I, er, what just happened?" Ginny muttered.

"My father got you good, Ginny," James explained. "You don't think I became a prankster when I arrived at Hogwarts, do you?"

"Oh, I never really thought about it, sir."

"Hold it right there, missy, there will be no sir-ing for me. I'm what, five years older than you?" James said, alarmed.

Ginny rubbed her hands on her trousers, hoping the moisture would go away. She was used to dealing with the after-effects of her brothers' pranking experiments, this felt different though. She suddenly felt very small and uncomfortable.

"Oh, Ginny, I didn't mean to make you upset?" James quickly said, earning him a nudge from his wife. "I just, I'm too young to be a sir, even if my kid is nearly as old as I am."

"It's not that, I just…" she said softly. This was so unlike her. Normally Ginny just went with it, had a laugh with everyone and plotted her revenge. This felt different though. She suddenly felt like she didn't belong with these people. This was Harry's family; she had her own. If any friends of Harry's should be meeting his family it should be Hermione or Ron or even Neville. She probably shouldn't have been first.

"I don't know what's rumbling in your brain right now," a soft voice said to her, "but I want you here and my family is just joshing about to let you know you're one of us." Harry then took her hand and in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, dear girl," Andrew said. "I have been making mischief with these boys for so long I forgot everyone does not understand our impetuousness. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Ginny said. "In my family a joke is likely to end with something slimy or a body part in pain or misshapen. We don't do much verbal interplay. Most of my brothers aren't quite sophisticated enough to pull it off."

"You're calling us sophisticated?" Sirius asked with his eyebrow deftly arched over his left eye.

"Mr Black," she said in an imitation of his crisp, London accent, "any man who can wear velvet robes about during the day, has a well-honed collection of cufflinks, and spends more time grooming himself than me, is sophisticated. And face it, you're rich and you're old."

"Old, huh? Be careful what you say Red. I know where the rest of the supplies your brothers left in Grimauld are." Sirius had the same glint in his eye that she remembered from plotting with him last summer. He made living in the dreary house somewhat bearable.

"We are so going there after dinner," James uttered, and Lily gave him a glaring side-eye look.

"No, you're not." There was uproarious laughter ringing through the room when Julia entered.

"Well, it sounds like family already. Glad we can pick up where we left off. Dinner is ready. James, will you show your son and his friends where they should sit, please?"

"Yes, mother."

TV TV TV TV TV

The figure sat at the window, watching out into the mist where they knew the road should be. This was taking far longer than anticipated and while everything the pair needed was in the cottage, they worried.

Never did they think they'd need this safe house when it was set up – who in their right mind would be able to find the others. They were safe as houses with all the spells set on their place. Someone said something they shouldn't have. This revelation worried the party looking out the window.

Patronuses were sent, as were charmed notes, but even the owls had not come to where they were hiding. This was something else which was troubling. Over two weeks had passed and there was still no word. Although, the plan had been set. Even if no one ever arrived, there was a job to do.

A cry which quickly turned into a howl stopped the reverie and the figure stood and went to attend to the other's needs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, a chapter after soooooo long. Please excuse me for this, two things happened: my personal life imploded last summer and then I lost my ability to write because of it. Thankfully my muse is happier now and I'm tied to my bed for another 5 weeks at least due to some reconstructive ankle surgery. Chapter will be coming again much faster. To recap, Harry summoned his parents, grandparents and Sirius on Samhain and they all not only arrive, but the god and goddess have made them real so that they may dispatch Voldemort with a powerful spell involving love. Julia, Harry's paternal grandmother, had made them all dinner, which they've finished.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Family Gathering**

"Being in limbo for so long has allowed us to gather information without any danger," Julia Potter said as she enjoyed the last of her coffee and looked at the cake plate with only crumbs and a few smears of icing left. She wouldn't have been surprised if her son had picked up the plate and licked it clean. While she appreciated his love of her cooking, it would have been uncouth. "Andrew, dear, would you like to fill the others in on what we know?"

"Of course, dear, although may I suggest we move to the lounge, so we can discuss this in greater comfort?" He'd returned the same age as he'd died, one-hundred-seven years old. The aches and pains which plagued him before were still there.

"Thank the goddess," Sirius said with relief. "These chairs are beautiful, but I never realized how hard they were when I was a kid."

"Old," James muttered under his breath.

"Well, if he's old then I must be ancient," Julia said as a kinder reprimand. "You, of all the people around this table, know what your mate went through. Be kind." Sirius heard anyway and turned red at the mention of what he'd endured. He looked down for the umpteenth time today. If he'd made contact with Mum, he knew he would have cried.

"What happened to Sirius?" Eva whispered to Remus.

"We can talk about it later," he responded. "And please, don't mention our fine-feathered friend in his presence either." Eva looked at him puzzled, and then caught on to his reference.

"Oh no," she thundered, without thinking. While Julia, James, and Andrew looked at her. "Sorry, just…" when it was obvious the trio wouldn't let it be, "…Anwen". Unable to take even a mention of her on top of his embarrassment, Sirius stood and walked out, his boots scraping on the marble floor. The rest watched him walk away. When he was out of earshot, Julia turned back to the group, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She has to be somewhere. Maybe Minnie knows?" Julia suggested with determination. Her lifetime friendship with Minerva McGonagall might hold an answer. At least they could find out where she had gone to France. Julia was wondering if she ever even boarded the flight to come home. "We need to find our girl, this family and more importantly, my son will never be complete without her. Come on."

Scrapes of chairs on the parquet floor made Remus cringe. His super-hearing ability wasn't always welcomed when he was human. Thankfully most people had taken off their shoes and the stocking feet walking across the marble didn't bother him so. Julia and Andrew had put on their house-shoes, soft rubber-soled ones that never left the building while Lily had produced some rather silly looking pink moccasins from within their suite of rooms at Potter Manor. The only one who had his boots still on was Sirius, and Remus knew he had to wear shoes, or he didn't have the balance to walk. Only Remus knew about the three toes he was missing, and that's because he helped heal the infections on his friend's feet when they were together after Azkaban. Two had been lost to Death Eaters torturing him by yanking them off; the other was due to infection from the horrible conditions he was kept in. After living with Sirius for so many years, his footwear scraping across the floor was a welcome sound.

Remus sat down at one end of the large couch with Eva next to him. Lily, Harry, and James filled out the furniture entirely. Across from them Julia and Andrew were sitting in their usual chairs – no one ever had sat in them besides their owners – and Sirius and Ginny shared a smaller couch that faced the fireplace, completing the square. This was the houses second sitting room; the one closer to the front of the house was formal and almost never used. This was the lounge the family had always congregated in. Julia was close to tears as she looked around and considered those in the circle. This short reprieve from death would be fleeting, but to have her sons and grandson and most of the girls and dear Ginny at her house, it was more than she ever dreamed she'd have.

Once the gathering was assembled James looked to his father; Andrew, however, he merely tipped his head. As James glanced around the circle, everyone was looking at him. The younger man was surprised. His mates were older than he, and Harry had been fighting Voldemort for five years. He naturally assumed his father would take the lead. Unsure why he was acquiescing, James took the mantle upon himself and began speaking.

"I know we all heard the oak king today, save Eva –"

"You saw the god?" she asked surprised. "Geez, I thought all of you NOT being dead would be the biggest surprise of my day."

"Oh, Eva, you've no idea," Lily said with gentle kindness and taking her friends hand. "We need to tell you why we are here and what the mission he and the goddess have set for us."

"We have a mission? You seriously need to fill me in." This was all beginning to feel overwhelming. She was considering her brain, which now felt like a sausage which was about to burst its casing. "Or maybe you shouldn't. Why don't we start with, how are you all here?"

"James can't tell you one part without the other. Except for Harry, Ginny and me – who have never been dead – the story of how they are here is part and parcel of how we are going to defeat Voldemort," Remus explained.

"Voldemort?" his girlfriend screamed terrified, "I went into hiding because of him! I lost my father to him! He nearly killed mum before I could get her away! I am not fighting him!" Throughout her speech, she was becoming hysterical, her body shaking violently, tears streaming down her cheeks and the usually dulcet tones of her voice breaking and unsteady. They all heard the angry storm her voice mimicked. "NO! I'm safe here, and I can't put myself at that risk."

"Sweetheart, we have to fight him. That's why we are all here," Remus said gently, taking her into his arms. "I don't know why it has to be us, but I suspect it's because we are Harry's family. Voldemort marked Harry as his equal on the night that James and Lily were supposedly killed."

"How did he? Is it that mark on your head?" Harry nervously played with his fringe at the question.

"Sort of, Eva," Lily chose to answer. "He came into our house and threatened my baby boy. I wouldn't let him have Harry and stood in front of his crib. Voldemort killed me," she broke down, and the two friends were now holding hands.

"Her sacrifice created a blood magic spell," Harry said. "When Voldemort tried to kill me, it bounced off and did something to him. He wasn't much more than a parasite until a year and a half ago when he became human-ish again." The group was quiet, even Ginny, who knew all of this began silently crying. She remembered how the teen Tom Riddle had hurt her. Sirius put a brotherly arm around her, recalling what Bill Weasley had told him about her ordeal.

"Okay, now I understand. James," Eva said resolutely, while she dried her face. "If you could face him as a boy, Harry, then I need to try to help."

"Before we start, there's something I don't think I said enough in life," James said, "and that's thank you, Sirius and Remus. You didn't have to take on this fight and sacrifice all you did. Harry was Lily and my responsibility, neither of you needed to put yourselves into Voldemort's direct path. We know it cost you both dearly and I, we, can't thank you enough."

"That pup there is my godson," Sirius said defensively. "I would die one hundred times if it kept him safe. I'm just sorry I didn't raise him like I should have."

"No, but when I found you, it was awesome to have a family I could call my own, both of you," Harry said.

"You're both very gracious," Remus said. "I was always going to be a target, James. Fighting for your son was a better reason than anything else I would have come up with. I just felt so guilty for being the one who lived."

"But if you'd died, I wouldn't have ever been able to find you," Eva said, and Remus leaned his head down against hers.

"Now, we need to begin with the story of Tom Riddle, back in nineteen-twenty-six. He was born into the Gaunt family, although his last name comes from his Muggle father…" James began to tell the tale of the man who would become Voldemort with his father and son interjecting when they had something important to add.

 **Hogwarts Castle on the same night**

"Your note seemed quite urgent," Minerva said to Albus when she arrived in his office. He was pacing, as he was oft known to do. "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley today?"

"Yes, they were both out flying in the afternoon and then again at supper this evening. Why?"

"Did they seem 'off' to you?"

"Not particularly, a tad quieter than usual, but Ginny had broken things off with Dean Thomas, so I'm not surprised." It had been Albus who had seemed off today, well for the last few days. Something had set his balance off, he almost seemed unhinged.

"I've spoken with all their professors today, and they all said the same thing."

"I hardly think it's an emergency if two students are pleasant and quiet. For the two of them, it's hardly surprising really. Yes, Harry can get into a fair bit of trouble when he's with Miss Granger and Ron Weasley and Miss Weasley was far too easily swayed by the twins, but I would say after the happenings at the ministry, both, no all the students involved have been more subdued. Albus, please tell me what's going on." Minerva had essays to grade, and very much wanted him to say what he called her here for and then allow her to return to her work.

Albus sat down on the steps which separated his private quarters for the Head's office and looked up at her face. She was surprised to find his eyes ringed with tears.

"You know everything I've done, I did for the common good," Albus said. Minerva was so struck by this sudden show of emotion she sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Of course," she gently replied.

"The two beings we have interacted with as Harry and Ginny aren't them. They are very, very good fetch copies of the pair. The real pair has gone to Potter Manor." Minerva was shocked at the two teens figuring a way out of the castle without alerting her immediately and moreover, how they made it onto the Potter property. It was quite a distance away, and neither could Apparate or had the knowledge to make a portkey.

"Did you take them there?"

"No, they were transported by someone with far more power than I have. There are others there with them, although I cannot tell who. When James died the spells defaulted so the only person who could open them would be a Potter. Harry must have dismantled them," Albus added quietly, almost as if as if to himself.

"Why, Albus? What's going on?"

"On the night that James and Lily were killed, Voldemort didn't just mark Harry, something else happened," he said and thus began his first retelling of the whole evening fifteen years to the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: 2 chapters in 2 days. I needed to finish this, I promise Harry and Ginny will be prominent in the next chapter. Enjoy. MNF**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Fifteen Days**

Minerva appeared on the small footpath which seemed to lead nowhere, awaiting Albus' arrival. She couldn't believe the tale he'd told her last night. Of all the questionable actions he'd taken over the years, this had to be the worst. How was the poor girl going to deal with finding out the deception he'd created and worse, the loss she would bear. The witch was stunned when everything around her appeared to stop. Birds were suspended in mid-flight, leaves hung still where once they rode the wind in a frenetic autumnal dance. The arrival of the goddess in the form of the crone caused a momentary stupor before she dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Lady goddess, I am humbled to be in your presence. How may I serve you," Minerva asked, remembering lessons from when she was small? It was a lesson she thought entirely unnecessary, as what would the goddess want with her? Had the woman not been so gobsmacked, she would have laughed.

"Please stand, daughter, for you are righteous and vital to this mission," the goddess explained. "I know where you are going, and what you have been tasked with. Please know that what has happened was not at the hand of a mortal wizard, even one as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. The spell which was cast is the work of my hand, and it is only by my hand that it can be released."

"Please excuse my ignorance, but how did you…what mission do you speak of?" It was uncommon for Minerva to not know what to say, but she stumbled and tripped over her words.

"I intervened in this form when young Anwen was to leave France. We could not lose someone so powerful in this fight, so I diverted her here through a portkey. The magic that surrounds the cottage has kept her hidden for all these years. The time has come, however, for her to return to those who love her."

"But, the ones she loved are gone," Minerva said.

"If I can make time stop, do you think something as insignificant as mortal death impedes me?" the goddess asked incredulously.

"But I thought…I thought resurrection, a true reanimation of a person was impossible." Minerva had turned quite white, and her tone was bewildered. "Alive? She will be happy to see him and Sirius, well, it will be some solace after all he's suffered."

"It isn't just Mr. Black who has returned. Young Mr. Potter was quite insistent when he called upon them yesterday. His parents and grandparents are returned as well," the goddess said calmly, then concerned the other woman might collapse from the shock.

"Julia?" was the only response, physical or verbal, to the announcement.

"Yes, your friend and mentor has returned to help complete this mission. The time is right, and there is an urgent need. Come, I wish to bring the pair home."

The two women walked a distance, and when it looked as if they would fall off a cliff, a small cottage appeared. It was an idyllic place, a stone wall with a wooden gate surrounded the garden still filled with fall blooming flowers. There was a swing hanging from a tree branch, and a small playhouse in the corner, and two brooms – one short, and one child-sized leaning on a bench near the door. The short one Minerva recognized as Anwen's – it was the same one she'd rode for years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; James and Sirius had customized it in such ways that no other had ever been like it. The other was one she'd not thought to exist anymore and wouldn't have believed it had her day not already been filled with wonder.

They crossed over through the gate and walked to the door. The goddess knocked, and a gentle voice from the past floated out, alerting them that she was on her way to the door. A face Minerva swore she remembered correctly, but now she seemed so much younger greeted them.

Anwen Hodgson was a slight girl, a mere eighteen years old, with brown hair and green eyes that ranged from the color of moss to a shimmering gold in hue. She stood only a little over five feet, and still retained the lithe body of the dancer she had been in the Muggle world. Anwen was possessed with a broad smile and genuine heart that drew others to her.

"Oh, hello, I didn't realize you knew each other," she said stepping aside. "Please come in, Harry will be happy to see you. It's just been the two of us these weeks. We love each other, but he'll be happy to have a different playmate for a few minutes. He was finishing his breakfast, so I hope he hasn't created a disaster in the kitchen while I'm gone. Would either of you like some tea or a scone? I made them fresh this morning. Please, have a seat, just not that sort of orange one, that's Harry's self-appointed chair, and I can't guarantee how clean it is." Minerva remembered how she would speak quickly, packing so much information into one breath you needed a moment or two to process it all. The goddess took the witch by the arm and guided her to a chair before she sat down herself.

"I would adore some tea, Minerva dear?" the goddess answered.

"Oh, tea, yes, one sugar –"

"And a dash of cream to make it parchment color. I remember how to make your tea, Professor. I've only been out of school for a year, hum, guess it's a year and a half." The young witch disappeared through a door into what must have been the kitchen. There was some low talking a few dishes rattled before a tiny voice was heard.

"Mim, Mim, Mim," he said as he sprinted. The sound made Minerva come to tears. It had been fifteen years since anyone had uttered Mim in her presence. When little Harry reached her chair, he held his arms up to be lifted. With joy bursting through her, Minerva McGonagall, adoptive grandparent of Harry Potter, held the little boy again. When she tipped her head to kiss his brow, it smelled of baby soap and something that was only this little boy, the tears fell down her cheeks on splashed on his little ones.

"Mim sad?" Harry asked, making a very pouty face.

"No, Harry, Mim is happy. Very happy to see you."

"Oh," he said, then launching into a story which was mostly garbled sounds, but Harry felt he was conveying something essential to her, and she listened intently.

Anwen returned with the tea and quickly made them all their cuppa.

"I'm surprised to see you, rather than Sirius, or even James and Lily. They must be missing this little man so much. I love him, but I'm ready for his mummy and daddy to take him back and have some alone time with my betrothed," the young witch rambled.

"Anwen, child, there is much you need to know," the goddess crone began. "While for you it just feels as if fifteen days have passed, to the world it has been years."

Anwen looked between the two women and then burst out laughing. "My goodness, Professor, you're as bad as the boys with the pranks. Seriously, what time slowed here and while the world passed a year, Harry and I only passed a day? That's crazy. No one could ever pull such a magical stunt off, not even Dumbledore! I can't wait to tell Sirius about this one. What a joke."

"Anwen it's true," the crone said. "Look at us again." Anwen was shocked when the crone was no longer old, but a woman who might be just ten years older than she. Her professor had changed too, for she looked closer in age to her grandmother Hodgson."

"Who are you?" Anwen asked, stepping between the mother goddess and Minerva and Harry and raised her hands in an attack position. Anwen's ability to do wandless magic had been a tightly held secret fifteen years ago. Her ability to see magic had made her a dominant offensive and defensive fighter.

"Anwen, don't," Minerva said sharply. "I know you're Muggle-born, but didn't Julia ever explain our faith to you?"

"She did," Anwen said hesitantly. The mother just waited.

"Anwen, this is the goddess as the mother. You should bow before her, and perhaps make an apology." Anwen was shocked still before she remembered herself and fell into a very deep curtsey.

"Child, you may stand up," the goddess said. "You have always amused me.

"I am so sorry I was in attack mode. With everything that has been happening, I can't be too careful. Oh, I guess that's years ago now. Sirius, of my goodness, what does he think happened to me? Does he think I left him?" Anwen dropped into a chair, considering what her lover might think happened.

The goddess and Minerva launched into the story, explaining to Anwen what had occurred and how the killing curse not only rebounded onto Voldemort but also created a copy of Harry. Albus, unsure how the blood magic worked, decided to hide one copy with his Muggle aunt and uncle and hide the other with Anwen. It was the goddesses work that slowed time.

For her part, Anwen took most of the story in stride. Raised on her father's love of science fiction, simultaneous timelines created by magic didn't seem too far-fetched. The hardest part for her was hearing about what her fiancé had endured.

"Thirteen years? Everyone just left him there? How could you?" Anwen railed against her former professor. "You believed that Sirius could turn on James? You honestly believed that those two would ever have a falling out? I know he and Remus were at each other, but that was just stress. Before examinations they behaved this way; James and Lily had to know it wasn't anything. James is his brother in everything but blood. Sirius would have died before betraying him, which is why they made Peter the secret-keeper. Everyone would assume it was Sirius, thus making him a bloody target and keeping Peter and the people he loved safe. Sirius didn't tell Remus, not because he was angry at him, but because he couldn't bear losing him either. He always knew the Death Eaters hated him because, until the rest of them, Remus was committed to the light. I knew the truth, and believe me, Sirius and I had one horrible row over it. Dumbledore knew where I was, why the hell didn't someone come to ask me?"

Minerva took Anwen's hand and spoke, "It was done for the greater –"

"If you say the bloody word 'good,' I will never speak to you again. Sirius and I have sacrificed enough. You are going to take me to them right now. Let me grab my cloak and Harry's jacket and bag. After fifteen years I doubt anyone has a nappy about." Minerva chose not to tell her that everything at Potter Manor was just as it had been left when James and Lily fled.

Anwen snatched Harry from Minerva's arms and moved to another part of the room to clothe him. A weathered leather rucksack, probably someone's from school, was near the door, and Anwen picked it up when they were both prepared for the cooler weather. With a wave of her hand, the tea service was gone, and the house snapped to readiness.

"Take us back to our family." With a swirl, the cottage was gone, and with another, the quartet was in the entryway of Potter Manor. A quartet met them there. The god stood among three friends. James and Lily rushed forward, taking baby Harry from her arms. Sirius stood, shocked, looking at the girl he thought was dead.

Freed from holding the child, Anwen rushed forward, launching herself into Sirius' arms and kissing him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello, third chapter this week. I really do promise we will get back to the spell work; we just needed to get all the people in place. MNF**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Where do we fit in?**

"Anwen," Sirius breathed when her kiss ended. The rest of the family had gathered and watched the reunited pair. The older Potters – James, Lily, Julia, and Andrew – all had tears in their eyes. Remus and Eva were arm-in-arm, both moved, as was Ginny. Harry was far more preoccupied with the infant version of himself. He was a fat baby who had slipped his hand into his mother's shirt and was holding onto something. With mortification, he realized the baby had his mother's bra strap in his little hand. He quickly looked away, disgusted that he'd even thought about his mother's undergarments. Anwen and Sirius were much less disturbing.

Anwen put her hand on Sirius' face and began to cry. "What have you gone through?" With her words, he fell to his knees, held onto her midriff and began to sob. Anwen lifted her hand, and with a quick twist, the pair was gone.

"We won't see either of them for the rest of the day," James said in a sober tone.

"No, I suspect not," Julia said. "Minerva, dear, how good it is to see you." She said hugging her friend. After the Professor said her hellos to everyone, she turned to Harry and Ginny.

"You've been given an official leave from school, and Andrew will tutor you in your subjects while you're away. Miss Weasley, your father knows where you are, and we're letting him tell your Mum."

"That's wise. Are our fetches still roaming the school?" the youngest witch replied.

"Yes. It was easier than having to do some explaining neither the Headmaster nor I could. There was an altercation early this morning, though. Am I to assume that you and Mr. Thomas are no longer together?"

"I broke it off with him by letter yesterday. Why?"

"Mr. Thomas started yelling at you this morning at breakfast. Your brother and Mr. Potter both intervened, and they were both hit by Mr. Thomas, and then he threw his juice onto your head and called you a name I will not repeat. He is in the Headmaster's office as we speak."

Ginny's reaction to the news was to gasp and then reach for Harry's hand. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the sitting room. They sat down on the loveseat. Others followed, and soon conversations were going on around them, but Harry and Ginny sat quietly, his arm still about her shoulders.

James returned from somewhere with a blanket and some toys. He did an intricate wand movement behind little Harry and then laid him down on the blanket with the toys, but the baby wanted to toddle between people to play catch. After close to an hour, teen Harry stood and reached for Ginny's hand, and they walked into the kitchen. Thankfully there was still coffee in the carafe. He poured himself a mug and asked Ginny if she'd like any, but she declined.

After sitting down at the table, he started talking to Ginny. "Dean didn't take your break-up well, did he?"

"No, and I was afraid of that. Has he seemed strange since we returned to school?"

Harry considered for a moment. "Yeah, he has. It was usually just Ron and I that talked at night, sometimes Neville joined in, especially since the battle at the Ministry. Seamus and Dean were the close ones before; now it was like he followed me around. Sort of reminds me of how Remus described Wormtail following my dad in their school days." Ginny had a hunch, and she wanted to see if Harry thought it was right.

"What did you find out about the bloke his mum started dating? Anything? All I know was Dean hero-worshipped, this guy. Apparently, he has gobs of money." Ginny was becoming more unsettled and thankful she was away from Dean as they spoke. Harry picked at the centuries-old kitchen table. There was something stuck in a groove which he suddenly felt compelled to remove.

"Not much, but I had the same impression you did. I think it's better we aren't there for a while." He picked at the crevice again. "How much are Ron and Hermione going to hate me when we get back?" Harry asked, worried.

"If Ron even notices, he won't be mad for long. He's far too busy with Lavender to know much of anything. I thought I'd be happy when he had his own girlfriend, so he'd stop worrying about my boyfriends, but I had no idea what I was asking for." Harry laughed at her statement.

"Being around Lavender is quite an acquired taste," Harry added.

"Yeah, and Ron's addicted," Ginny quipped back. "Look Hermione will be hurt and testy about it but only because she's so protective of you. However, if we succeed, she won't be upset for long. Voldemort gone means you're safe." Ginny answered. She couldn't voice how happy she'd be if he were safe, how desperately worried she was about him; especially now that there was a second one of him.

Harry lifted his mug to his mouth and gave a long pull. The coffee was really too hot, but he liked the slight burning feeling in his throat as it reminded him, he was alive.

Harry thought of the miniature version of himself and took a chunk of the table out of the crevice. Ginny looked at him surprised, but Harry hadn't lifted his eyes, so the emotional response went unwitnessed. While he didn't want to be angry, he couldn't help feeling it. He'd had one day with his family before they seemed to forget him. The baby arrived and everyone, save Ginny, seemed to ignore him. Why couldn't they have fussed a bit more over him?

The only other one he would remove from that group was his godfather. Harry was happy Sirius had Anwen back. His mum, Remus, and Eva had shared stories about her with him last night while his dad took Sirius out for a romp in the woods as their Animagus forms. It was something that made him feel better. Anwen was super powerful as a witch, and indeed was the love of Sirius' life. The god and goddess knew that man deserved to be happy.

"They didn't mean to make you feel unimportant," Ginny said out of the blue. "It's just that babies are entertaining, and everyone takes a backseat to them."

Harry's head shot up at her words. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're not one to shrink from a conversation; you did back there. I keep telling you Harry, I know you better than you think." Harry surprised her by reaching across the table for her hand.

"That's not true, Gin. I'm beginning to appreciate just how well you know me." Ginny blushed but had butterflies inside. She'd loved Harry for so long and wanted any affection from him. Now she might have some. Harry began to tell her about what he had learned about Tom Riddle, and what he'd learned about blood magic from Professor Dumbledore. Everyone was going to know soon enough, she might as well be first.

Julia came into the kitchen late in the morning, surprised to find the two teens there. "Goodness, what are you two doing in here? We were wondering where you'd gone off to; I doubt loitering in the kitchen was what anyone would have expected." Harry looked away from his grandmother, not wanting to tell her he was jealous of his infant self. Ginny pulled her hand away, embarrassed.

"Ah, you think you're not as important to us now that the other you have arrived," the older woman said with assurance.

"When did I become so easy to read?" Harry asked.

"You've always have been, Harry. It's like your inability to lie."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you can't lie," his grandmother said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Harry, you're a young man, and apart from Sirius and Remus, none of us have ever known you as anything more than a baby. Having him back is a dream. But you, you're someone who we need to learn about. I've watched you since the day I died, and while I could make you a treacle tart – a specialty I know you enjoy – I don't know who you are as a person."

"I guess you're right," Harry said quietly. "Little Harry isn't quite as complex as I am."

"No," Julia said, "although you don't need nappy changes. I love your father, but cleansing spells are no equivalent to a full change." Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Those wand motions he did on the backside of little Harry," Ginny said. "He was cleaning something out of his pants."

"Ah," Harry said, a little disgusted.

"Harry, my dear sweet boy," his grandmother said, taking his face in her hands. "You are no less cherished by me and everyone here than the baby is. You have handled a life that few could, and you did it with grace. Your heart is open, and you love easily. I don't think we could have raised a better young man. Don't think you're anything less than the boy we have always loved. We might have been far away, but you were always in our hearts; just as I know, we were in yours." Julia had teared up as she was speaking, and when she'd finished, she hugged him tightly.

"Now, I came in here to see about putting some soup on for lunch. What kind –"

"Well if you're going to be stupid about things then fine!" Anwen's voice yelled upstairs. A moment later a bird flew through the kitchen and out the owl's window.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That would be your Aunt Anwen. I wonder what Sirius did now," she said with a sigh. James and Remus came into the kitchen just as Sirius stamped down the stairs.

"What's the commotion about?" James asked.

"Anwen just flew out," Julia stated.

"What did you do, Padfoot?" Remus asked him. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and avoided looking at his mates. "Sirius, you just got her back. What did you do?"

"How do you know it was me?" he bit angrily.

"Because the only things you ever did that upset Anwen were acting stupid and leaving your boots in the middle of the hallway," James replied. "Since your boots are on your feet, you must have acted stupidly."

"Fine," he threw the word at them like a rubber ball. "Did you happen to notice how young she is? I'm twice her bloody age!" All the assembled groaned at him.

"I'll go find her," James said. "I know where she tended to go when she needed to blow off steam." He went out the back door, changed into his Animagus form and tromped off into the dying vegetation.

"Sirius, you've got to be the dumbest man I've ever met," Ginny said, and everyone looked at her. She might say rude things to her brothers, but never to someone, she respected. "Yesterday you were bemoaning her loss, today you have her back, but you don't want her."

"It's not that I don't want her, but she shouldn't be with someone so old and broken," he said before slouching down in a chair.

"Sirius Black, you might be my son, but at the minute I'd like to open your noggin and see what you've got for brains in there. Do you feel any different about her than you did the day you proposed?" Julia asked.

"Mum, you know I don't. You know she will always be my…everything."

"Sirius don't push her away then," Julia said.

"Sirius, there was relief in your face when she appeared this morning. You're not whole without her. Hell, you're barely tolerable without her, and I should know," Remus said with a touch of glib. There was some uncomfortable laughter.

"Sirius," Harry said with solemnity, "this spell we're going to do to get rid of Voldemort, it's rooted in love, all sorts of love. You need to have Anwen with you if you're going to be an asset to me. Stop thinking about what appearances you make and think about how she feels about you. That's something that doesn't come very often, and we all should hold onto it when we can."

Sirius Black studied his godson for a moment before pulling him up from the chair and into a bear hug. "When did you become a philosopher, pup?"

"My eyes have been opened recently," he said, looking intently at Ginny. She smiled back, even as her cheeks blushed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi all, this should have been to you much earlier, but I ended up with the stomach virus and it's been a bad week. This is the last bit of fluff. Actual plot in the next chapter, promise. MNF**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **In and Out**

Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room with his mum and Eva, just talking. The god and goddess had decided there had been enough comings and goings that everyone needed a few days to adjust before they began their work in earnest.

Julia had taken Anwen upstairs to help convert some of her wardrobes into more fashionable items, as her entire wardrobe was fifteen years out of date. James, Andrew, Remus, and Sirius were smoking cigars in the games room. Harry had gone with them but found the smoke quite disgusting and left. He much more enjoyed the smoke-free company of his mother.

"I can't believe there are any of those disgusting things still here. Of course, knowing Sirius he could have nipped over to Nottingham this afternoon and bought more," Lily said with disgust. She looked over and saw little Harry still resting in his swinging chair.

"If you're going to disparage my fiancé, please make sure you're doing it accurately," Anwen said in a mirthful tone. "He nipped nowhere, his ability to Apparate is wonky. Andrew grounded him until we're sure he won't splinch himself." Anwen sat down on the long sofa between Eva and Lily and took each of their hands in hers.

"Where's Mum?" Lily asked.

"Upstairs letting hems out of my old mini-skirts she found in the closet from when we all lived here," Anwen said. "I thought they were fine, but I didn't feel like arguing with her." The Marauder's significant others laughed, Harry wasn't sure why. Lily saw his confused face.

"We're laughing because Anwen is going to put them right back. She's got the legs to pull just about anything short off." Anwen blushed and couldn't look at Harry. While she was very kind and genuine with him, she was very guarded. Then again, she missed fifteen years of everything because people held her in a spell; he'd be cautious in her place as well.

"Seriously, don't go all bashful," Ginny said. "I can tell when a girl spends quality time on her broom. You don't get calf muscles and that backside by sitting around." Harry whipped his head around and looked at his friend. "What?"

"I think he's feeling about as awkward as I am about the change in this conversation," Anwen replied. The four girls laughed, but Harry avoided looking at them, instead choosing to study the face of his little self, which he decided to think of as a brother rather than a copy of himself.

"Please," Ginny said. "If it weren't that my mum would send a howler that would go on for ages, I'd go raid your closet."

"I suppose you could," Anwen said thoughtfully. "I'm closer in age to you two than I am Lily and James. Then there is the whole issue of my fiancé, my dear friend, and his fiancé being in their thirties. It's all mind-boggling," Anwen suggested gently, also moving them away from clothing, as she was sure women's fashion wasn't on Harry's list of things to talk about.

"So, the age thing isn't bothering you?" Harry asked.

"When I look at Remus and Eva, I feel like I should address them differently, but then I start talking with them, and it's like no time has passed at all," Anwen said, looking at Eva who nodded in agreement. "With Sirius though, he could be green with fish scales, and I would still love him. When I see him, I see how much love he has for me, it's this shimmer about him, and it obscures what ravages these lost years have written on his skin. I would know him regardless of anything else because of his love. And when he touches me, I am at peace. There is nothing in this world that can overcome me, so long as I have him."

"That's beautiful," Ginny said. Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"It can be," Lily said, "but it can also be mighty annoying. Don't get between them, they're like magnets and will speed at each other if they've been separated for too long."

"We are not that bad," Anwen countered.

"Yes, you are. You need to remember, I have been there since the first time you two met. I saw how you put him in his place on that train, and I saw you two the next morning when you arrived at breakfast riding in on his back. The two of you were always like this. If I weren't happy in love myself, I'd be jealous."

"That is so true," Eva said. "He's always loved you."

"Come along, girls, we both know he can also be an arse and stick his boots into it. I won't mention the innumerable times he hurt me." But they both did remember. The times when Anwen would be near catatonic from heartbreak. The conversation lagged as the three were lost in their thoughts.

"Can I ask you a personal question," Harry asked?

"All depends on how personal it is."

"You said you can see his love, and Dad told me how you see spells and stuff, which is why you do wandless magic. How does that work?" Anwen rubbed her hands on her skirt, something Lily recognized immediately. As much as the world had changed for her in the last few days, she was happy to see something which was utterly familiar.

"That I will attempt to answer, but it's a bit difficult to put into words. Everyone has different colored magic, and I can see their magic. It's like there's an extra lens on my eyes which refracts even more light, I guess. On top of that, spells have shapes to them, and as soon as something is cast, I know what it is and can act accordingly."

"That is very cool, Anwen," Ginny said.

"Thanks, it's apparently a family trait. Oh!" she suddenly burst out with, looking at Harry. "I just found out from Mum that you and I are related. Your great-grandmother and my grandmother were sisters, they're both dead now, but it makes us some kind of cousin. I'm happy that I'm related to Mum and all, but being James' family…ugh," she said, sort of sticking her tongue out at Lily. Much to Harry's surprise, Lily stuck hers right back out at Anwen.

"Really? How did you not know this? I'm sure Sirius would have told me, although he didn't really talk about you," Harry uttered, trying to ignore their immature antics.

"He didn't know. My grandmother hid my father and uncle when they were small. Their magic had been obliged to protect them. She had already lost her husband and daughter to Grindelwald in his attempt to use her skills against other witches and wizards. Dad and Uncle Angus were sent to Wales as Muggles escaping the German bombings in World War II. Grandmother then made it appear she'd been killed. The people who were fostering the boys adopted him, Dad kept the adopted last name, so when Julia and I met there was no reason to think I was actually a Parker."

Harry was surprised to find this out about his family. He wondered if any of those Parker skills were in his blood too. He couldn't see spells, he was sure of that; but he'd always had outbursts of wandless magic. They seemed to happen when he was in danger. He planned to talk with her about sometimes when they were alone.

Baby Harry began to stir, and Lily started to get up to care for him, but Eva was already up. "Sit, Lil, I haven't taken care of this little guy in a long time."

"You're welcome to him," Anwen said. "Two weeks of his dirty nappies was enough for me." Eva stood, picked up baby Harry and went to the area on the far side of the room where is nappies are and changed him quick. She then brought him over and set him in the magical play yard with his toys. Eva returned to her seat with her best friends.

"So, you're not going to be having a little Padfoot anytime soon?"

"If my child was as much trouble as Padfoot is, I will never be having children. You'd think after all this time he'd remember to wipe the mud off after coming in from his jaunts and that he would not kiss me in dog form. I hate that. His breath is so bad."

"You always have," Lily said with a giggle.

"True," Anwen replied lightly. "Honestly though, it's going to have a lot to do with Sirius' status after this spell is over." The sadness in her voice was palpable. "I know he didn't really die, that he fell through the curtain, but we don't know what that means. Is he back for good or will be he be gone again? Can I live without him? He said it nearly drove him mad thinking about me, especially in prison. I don't know what I'd do."

"Anwen, you wouldn't…" Harry was thinking of how to phrase this, "…kill yourself, would you?"

"Sirius has always been the stronger of the two of us. He's put my pieces back together more times than I can count." Tears began to roll down her face. "I would hope to stay here and help you through all of this and whatever comes after; I'm still an Auror. That said, just thinking about living without Sirius makes me physically hurt. We aren't even married yet. My teacher, Perenelle Flamel, called us by some Greek name I can't recall. It meant divided soul that we are one soul living in two bodies and without the other, we wither. I think that is assured about us. We met, bonded and had to be with each other. First, we were the best of friends, then family and then as lovers. I don't know where he ends, and I begin anymore."

"You have always been the best parts of me, luv," Sirius spoke from the door frame. How long he had been standing there no one knew. At his arrival, Anwen stood and went to him, and was enveloped in his arms. He ran one hand through her tresses, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment.

"See, magnets," Lily uttered.

"Thank you for doing the smell reducing spell," Anwen said, and the pair walked into the room. Sirius sat on the opposite end of the couch from where the girls were and pulled Anwen into his lap."

"You'd just have complained if I hadn't," he said honestly before kissing her forehead. "The rest are coming soon. I just needed to ask you something rather important." Anwen played with the buttons on his shirt with one hand and stroked along his chin with the other.

"Oh, and what is that?" Ginny noticed a glimmer in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Will you marry me tomorrow, here, among our friends and family?" Sirius asked. Lily and Eva had grabbed for each other and Ginny had reached for Harry's hand. They held their collective breath.

"Er," Anwen said before stopping and scrunching her brow.

"Anwen," Sirius said. "Luv?" He was becoming anxious.

"Anwen!" Lily and Eva yelled in unison, which finally broke whatever spell she'd inadvertently put herself in.

"What?" she yelled back.

"You didn't answer him," Lily said.

"Oh," Anwen answered, looking startled. "Yes, of course. I was stuck on what I am going to wear." Sirius dropped his head onto her shoulder while her friends were cheering and standing to hug the happy couple. Harry hugged Ginny that niggling feeling in his gut making him so glad to have her in his arms. When the revelry was ended, another voice was heard.

"That's covered," Remus said. "I knew your dress was at our little house in London and before the spells on the place were terminated because Sirius' wand was broken, I went and retrieved it. Professor McGonagall has had it at Hogwarts all these years, unable to part with it. She's going to bring it by later."

Anwen popped up from Sirius lap and sort of skipped to Remus in a few steps before hugging him warmly. "This is why you are my best friend." Remus released her, and when she turned around, Lily and Eva were looking at her cross. "What?"

"What are we?" Lily asked. Anwen went to them and sat much like she had before.

"You two are my sisters in everything but blood," Anwen said. The three-way hugging and giggling fest were joyous. "I can have a maid and matron of honor tomorrow. Are you two in?"

"Of course," Eva said. The bride hugged her.

"If I didn't get to return the favor from my wedding, I would be put out," Lily confirmed. When Anwen turned to hug her, there were tears in both women's eyes. Harry knew his aunt had been horrible to her sister, but it was surprising to find out she had not even bothered to show up for the wedding.

"Then sweetheart, we are getting married in the morning!" Anwen cried happily in the general direction of Sirius.

"No, we're not," Sirius grumbled. "Afternoon or evening, fine, but let me sleep." The room burst into uproarious laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I fibbed, I wasn't quite done with the fluff. This chapter is really fluffy, but it's short. It was a request to see the wedding, I was going to gloss over it. Enjoy. MNF**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **What Love Looks Like**

Harry and Ginny had changed into some borrowed clothes from his father and Anwen respectively and were waiting outside with Professor McGonagall and his grandfather, who would be officiating. He had been allowed to do this service in life, it was an honor bestowed upon him by the Wizengamot; whether this marriage would hold up legally – due to his unusual resurrected state – was a question for another day.

"How are things at Hogwarts?" Harry asked his Professor.

"I won't lie, Mr. Potter, we are going to need to create a better plan than your fetches. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are asking questions," she explained. Ginny thought she looked charming in her rose-colored robes; very different than her usual dark ones.

"Perhaps we can give them some malady which will confine them to St. Mungo's in strict quarantine. Harry and Ginny can write to their friends, but it would explain why they are not present at Hogwarts," Andrew suggested.

"That could work," Minerva said. "Do you remember when Anwen had the bird flu? She wouldn't let anyone near her. She sprouted feathers from everywhere. It was a particularly gruesome case," she explained to the youngsters.

"I don't think I could get the bird flu, Professor," Ginny said. "Mum gave us all those wretched potions to prevent it."

"Yes, but Harry never had them," Andrew said. "Lily's sister did not have Harry inoculated properly. It is possible if a friend has the disease, you could have caught it regardless. This excuse will buy us some time."

"But, won't the fetches be a problem?" Harry asked.

"When we are no longer in need of them, they will disappear," Andrew explained. He had intended to say more, but small feet pounding the walkway from the back door to the enclosed garden where the adults stood redirected him. Little Harry arrived in a tiny set of black dress robes, little tie and all. James, Remus, and Sirius all followed the boy, wearing matching sets of robes. Where the others had black waistcoats and red ties, Sirius had gold ones.

"Pappy, weddin'," the toddler said.

"I know. Are you excited?" Andrew asked.

"Yup. Win 'n Siri," little Harry said with excitement. He then turned to look at his godfather. "Siri, doggy."

"Now is not a good time, mate. Tomorrow I can be your doggy."

"Ok."

"Harry, here is your pillow. Do you remember what I told you?" James asked as he handed over a small pillow with two little gold bands tied to it. Harry nodded his head.

"No drop."

"Excellent," James answered. The back-door opening turned everyone's attention toward it, and Eva stepped out.

"We're ready," she said, Lily following. Eva had gone to her home and found a set of dark purple robes to wear. Lily had a delicate pale green dress she had purchased when she and Anwen had gone dress shopping.

At seeing his mother, little Harry dropped his pillow and ran toward her. He lifted his arms for her to raise him, but Lily hesitated, her dress was made of chiffon and would not hold up well.

"How about you hold my hand?" Julia stepped out behind her and tried to slip by, but the toddler saw her then.

"Gam hold me," he told his mother, and his grandmother did indeed pick him up, as she was wearing a more durable set of robes in a deep sapphire blue which wouldn't show a stain. When everyone was settled into their place beneath the pergola, the bittersweet lending a stunning orange-red glow as if filtered through stained glass, Anwen stepped out.

Her dress resembled some of the ballet outfits Sirius had seen her dance in when she was younger; ivory tulle with hand embroidered rosebuds covered the bodice and down the voluminous skirt. She wore three-inch heeled court shoes allowing her to come to near Sirius' chin. He always thought she was beautiful, but at this moment she was stunning. Andrew proceeded with the welcoming and the official questions before he allowed them to share their own vows.

"Anwen, before I met you, I was an outcast from my family. I was afraid of letting anyone too close to me because when you let people in, I believed they would hurt me. You blew into my life like a clearing storm and brought light in. I fell in love with you so easily I hadn't realized I'd done it. You have always been the better part of me. For the rest of eternity, I want to make you happy, cherish you and love you," Sirius said with the threat of a tear in his eye.

"Sirius, I never fit in anywhere or with anyone until I met you. I trusted you with my fears, and you quelled them immediately. You are fierce in your love of me, and gentle with my heart. There is nothing in this world or the next that I do not believe we cannot accomplish together. Thank you for being my best friend, my family, my lover and my safe place. There will never be a time when you need me that I will not be there for you," Anwen replied. Eva and Remus shared a meaningful look, knowing their time to share this moment would soon be here.

James and Lily looked between their adopted siblings and each other through the vows. They knew the challenge it had been to see their friends reach this place; as well as just how precious love is. James, more infrequently now, would pinch himself at the good fortune he had for having his dear Lily with him. Harry had even taken Ginny's hand at the power the words between his godfather and Anwen.

"Can I have the rings?" Andrew asked little Harry, who had been given back his small pillow. He broke free from his grandmother's grasp, wiggled his way between the bride and groom to give them to his grandfather. Andrew made a show of uniting the useless rings and then slyly pocketed them. Sirius removed Anwen's tiny band from the top segment of his pinky, the only place it would fit, and slid it onto her hand. Likewise, Anwen removed Sirius' from her thumb, and slipped it onto his finger. Their hands remained in place while Andrew wrapped the cords around them, completing the short ceremony. Sirius kissed Anwen gently and then whispered something into her which made her smile and blush.

"Padfoot doesn't change, does he?" Remus whispered to James.

"Never," was the reply.

Happy cheers rose up from everyone, but the couple only could see one another. Suddenly, Anwen inhaled sharply. "It's so beautiful?" she said. With an intricate twirl of her wrist and fingers and a delicate, golden glow surrounded not only the couple but all the guests. A bit like dust motes hung in the air, the particles moved between the people, pulsating and swirling like a bubbling stream, highlighting the connections between them.

"Pretty, Winnie," little Harry said.

"What is it?" older Harry wondered aloud.

"It's magic," Lily said awe-struck. "Anwen made it visible. What I don't understand is why it's all gold."

"It isn't magic," the goddess said as she appeared in their midst. "It is love, and it is shared and strengthened." She appeared today as the mother, belly rounded with child and flowers are woven in her hair. She looked serene, powerful, resolute. With an arc of her arm, the love-hue deepened, intensified.

Anwen gasped again, reaching up to touch Sirius' face. Where once there were deep lines and tiny scars, his skin was now youthful and pristine. The graying at his temples disappeared. Within his body, Sirius felt old wounds and improperly healed maladies repair themselves. He even felt stable on his feet again.

"How?" Sirius muttered, before turning to the goddess. Sounds of surprise and shock bounced among them, and he realized Remus and Eva had been returned to their youthful appearances and Mum, and Dad looked like they were no more than seventy.

"A gift in advance," the goddess said. "Neither my mate nor I can predict the full outcome of the coming fight, but we can reward you for your willingness to engage. You all had something stolen from you on that night fifteen years ago; this was the best way to give those things back to you."

The other two Marauder couples had been drawn back to each other and were now reveling in the joy the wedding had provided. Minerva even had a more youthful glow to her as she moved to speak to her old friend and her husband. Little Harry jumped up and down, trying to grab onto the streams of love.

"There's a bond between us," Harry said, while he looked at Ginny. Both were smiling and astounded at what they'd seen.

"Friendship?" Ginny said, fearful he'd leave their connection there. He had to feel what she'd felt growing between them.

"That's all?" Harry asked dejectedly. "Not more?"

"No, that's not all," she responded happily, her eyes watering instantly at the implication. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Harry looked at her lips. She instinctively licked them to wet them. Slowly, almost too slowly, Harry leaned forward, his eyes closing with her following. The kiss that followed was a sweet, gentle brush of lips. Emboldened by his first move, Ginny kissed him back more firmly, a longer kiss of new love. The two continued to kiss, their arms eventually wrapping around each other.

"I want cake!" a little voice yelled out, and the laughter caused the young couple to break apart.

"We also have some new lovebirds," Sirius said. "I can give you some tips."

"No," Anwen, Lily, James, and Julia all said in unison. Laughter peeled through the garden and into the house as little Harry led them to the cake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry I disappeared there, but I was dealing with a rather annoying infection and I did not feel up to writing. I'm back and will be writing again regularly. Enjoy this chapter, more transition but we're getting closer to dealing with old no-nose. MNF**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **The Hunt Begins**

Julia was in her element the next morning, preparing a full English for her brood. Harry, who was never shy about eating, was packing the food away as quickly as his grandmum could have her house elf bring it out. Ginny was doing a fair job as well, which made the older woman happy. Little Harry was babbling about the wedding, although he was almost unintelligible as his mouth was full. Harry watched as his mother placed only small bits on the boy's plate and the toddler scooped them up with his fist and shoved them in.

"He seems really hungry," teen Harry said.

"So do you, son," James said.

"Yes, but no one is rationing my food."

"Maybe they should," Ginny suggested. "You're nearly as bad as Ron."

"Such cheek," Harry replied before kissing her cheek. They discussed it after the party the night before and decided they were a couple.

"I can only put so much on his plate," Lily began, "because if I were to fill it, he'll eat too fast and be sick at the breakfast table. Nobody wants that."

"Gross," Harry said, thankful he didn't need to worry about such things. The table had a good chuckle. As usual, little Harry joined in late, bits of egg tumbling from his mouth as he did. He didn't know what people were laughing at, but he wanted to join in regardless.

Remus and Eva came in through the back door, deciding they'd rather have the privacy of her small home rather than being in the house with everyone else. Remus knew from experience that being around his best mates and their wives – even with silencing charms up – could be distracting at best. They greeted Julia first, both kissing her cheek and then went to Andrew. Eva sat down across from Lily and next to Ginny, and the three began chatting happily. Eva had missed the camaraderie of other women and found these two particularly engaging.

Remus immediately began eating and simultaneously speaking with Andrew, Harry, and James about what they knew about the Horcruxes. Julia kept her ears on both conversations, something mothers learn, adding to them when she felt she had something of importance to add. Most of all though, she was thrilled to have her table full again.

To everyone's surprise, Anwen and Sirius emerged before noon and sat down at the breakfast table.

"I was certain you wouldn't come down until lunch," Julia said as she welcomed her children.

"He smelled food," Anwen said bluntly. "That super smelling ability is something else to live with."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know we are animagi, right?" James inquired, almost assured in the answer. Harry nodded his affirmative answer. "Well, it's given us some enhanced human abilities too. Sirius, like a true dog, can smell much more acutely than anyone else. I can feel vibrations in the ground, which can alert me when someone is approaching. Anwen can always find true north."

"The wolf has allowed me to hear very well," Remus said, acknowledging his werewolf nature did have an upside.

"These traits made pranking easier," Sirius said with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, but not well enough to keep them out of detention," Lily added. The other two girls added sounds of support, which made everyone laugh again. Harry felt like he was in heaven. This was HIS family, doing an absolutely normal thing of eating a meal together. It wasn't dissimilar from being with the Weasleys, although there wasn't any food throwing and fewer floating serving dishes.

Ginny watched Harry and saw the look of contentment on his face. She was so happy for him. She reached for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, glad she was the one sharing it with him. The conversation turned from super-abilities to dueling, and the pair perked up.

"No dear, you definitely need a little practice too," Anwen said with a smirky smile on her face.

"I'm quite capable of fighting just fine!" Sirius said with indignance.

"You are, mate," James said, not hiding his amusement, "but you didn't do so good at ending the last two duels you were in, remember. I saw the rat escape and your cousin blast you through the curtain."

"Those were exceptions to my general prowess!" Sirius countered.

"Yes, darling, you were generally exceptional, but that was a while ago. Keep in mind that I am the only one who has been on active duty within the last month."

"Sirius, dear, I think we all can use a brush-up," Julia said with a hand on his shoulder. That effectively silenced him, as he didn't like to argue with the woman who took him in and loved him when he had no one else.

"Harry, I understand you taught your mates quite a bit last year," Anwen said. "Would you like to lead the training session this morning?"

Harry froze, he wasn't really prepared to teach his parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. "Uh, I think you'd better do it. You're an Auror and all."

"Okay," Anwen said warmly, "but if at any time you have anything to add, please do. You know more about Tom Riddle than any of us, as you've actually fought him."

"No, I only did what I had to do to get away."

"Don't be ashamed of that," Andrew said. "Any of us who went to the Academy will tell you one of the first things they taught us was if a situation was overpowering, to get away and regroup."

"Living to fight another day is always a sound choice," Julia added, and Anwen nodded. She grabbed at something around her neck and pulled it over her head.

"To those ends, this is a charm I had made for little Harry, but since he won't be leaving these premises, I think it's better for you to have it. Should you ever be in a situation you can't get out of, put this charm to your lips, and it will return you here."

"Why would I leave all of you? I'd stay and fight with you!"

"Harry," James said gently, "we know you would, but you know as well as we do that Voldemort has marked you as his equal. You are dangerous to him. You need to stay alive. The rest of us, we are expendable –" A cacophony rose in the room as voice after voice overlapped, all protesting what James had just said.

"He's right," Sirius said loud enough to be heard, and firm enough that no one would think to disagree with him. "With the exception of Anwen, Ginny and Eva, we are all here by the grace of the god and goddess." The group stilled at his words. "I lived half my life without Anwen, and I don't want to even consider an existence without her, but Harry to save you I would sacrifice myself. Any of us would."

"I don't want you to die for me – AGAIN!" Harry roared as he pushed himself back from the table and stood. "I just…I can't," he said before bolting from the room and out the back door. Lily stood to rush after him, but James held her arm gently in his hand.

"Let him go, Lils," he said. "Harry needs to work this through for himself."

"But, he's hurting, James," she softly pleaded.

"No, Lily."

"I'll go," Sirius said, standing up.

"No, Sirius," Ginny said firmly as she stood. "I'll go. You don't know what seeing you fall through the curtain did to him. I know you all watched him, but I lived with him. He was physically present, but his spirit and mind were elsewhere. He didn't sleep much, just sat up, watching the sky. Everyone had a theory on what he was doing, but none of the thought of the obvious."

"Which was?" Remus asked.

"He was waiting for the Sirius constellation to rise. He only had a few minutes to see it before sunrise." The man fell back into his chair and slammed his hand into the table, making the dishes jump, silverware rattle and glasses tip over. Baby Harry cried out from the noise and Lily lifted him to quell his fears. "I'll go see to him, he's probably flying." Ginny left as the others considered the implications.

"Harry is going to need lots of counseling when this is over," Eva said. She had always intended to go into magical psychiatry and now worked as a Muggle counselor for at-risk teens.

"I think we all might," Remus added. The silence that followed was uncomfortable. A thunderstorm of emotions had rumbled through, washing the joy and frivolity from the previous days away and leaving behind a watered-down slick of memory of happiness.

"I think we need to train," Andrew said definitively, and sounds of agreement rounded the table. Physical activity was always a good way to work out emotional stress.

Three hours later, Harry was sitting with Ginny, Anwen, and Sirius in the lounge. Little Harry had come in with his mum to speak with his favorite auntie before his nap.

"We's fwy, Win?" the toddler asked. He was standing before her, using one of her knees and one of Sirius' for balance. His godfather had a gentle hand on his back, prepared to catch him should he falter.

"Yes, Harry, we can go flying after your nap, but you must go down well for Mummy and take a good sleep."

"Birdie?" the little boy asked hopefully.

"If you want me to fly around like a bird, I can do that."

"Doggie too?" Little Harry asked, looking at the man.

"Sure, sport," Sirius answered, "but not dogs on brooms, okay?" the little boy nodded. Older Harry, however, wanted to find out about what it meant.

"Cook'eee?"

"You'll need to see if Grammy made any." Even as the words were said, Anwen knew Julia was making the aforementioned treat – all of the guys' favorite kinds.

"'Kay. S'wing Win?" Anwen nodded and moved to pick him up, but he was shaken off by Sirius, who lifted the little boy and cradled him close. Little Harry immediately wove his hand into the man's dark locks and rubbed the soft hairs between his chubby fingers.

"I've got him, Petal," Sirius said. "I'll put him down." Lily smiled and secretly wondered how long it would be before those two had a baby of their own. Then she remembered they'd need to survive to have a baby. She walked out in search of her husband, suddenly in great need of being held.

Anwen sang a sweet lullaby in what Harry thought was French. Something in the back of his mind pricked and swelled. He'd heard this before, precisely this. It came with swirling lights and colors. How could he remember something from when he was as small as the little chap his godfather was holding?

By the time the song had ended, little Harry was slack in Sirius' arms. Anwen leaned over and kissed the boy's crown and then Sirius unfolded himself and Disapparated from the room.

"Your singing, I remember it, with lights and –" Harry stammered.

"Your music box," Anwen said warmly. "It was probably destroyed when…"

"How does music have lights and colors?" Ginny asked.

"It was a special music box Sirius, and I had made. There were six colored spheres inside, each one a different song and when it played it shot gentle pictures of animals or starry skies onto the ceiling," Anwen explained. "I can't believe you remember that."

"It's a better memory than the sound of my mother's scream," Harry said, and Anwen's heart broke.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry for the long delay but I've had some health issues of late. This chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out. I should have more time to write now. MNF**

 **Chapter 18:**

James dropped onto his knee while Sirius fired over his head simultaneously, both aiming their blasting hexes at Andrew. The senior Potter, rather masterfully, spun between the two shots and fired a stinging hex at the pair hitting them dead on.

"Shite, Dad," James yelled. "That hurt."

"Better to be stung by me than killed by a Death Eater," the older man stated bluntly.

"Good job, sir," Anwen cheered after she'd gracefully landed and changed back into her human form.

"Thank you," Andrew replied. The pair had taken on James and Sirius for sparing practice. The younger men thought it would be easy, especially since they made Anwen swear she wouldn't fire hexes while she was flying, as it posed an unfair advantage. Even with that handicap, the older man and young women had no problem besting his son and her husband.

"We told you not to fire at us while you were a falcon, Anwen," James complained as he rubbed his side.

"I did not fire a single curse, hex, or spell of any kind while a bird. You just forgot how quickly I can turn back and forth between forms. Everything cast was done so as a human," she reminded her husband. "Next time, word your instruction more precisely."

"Did you remove the goop from my hair?" Sirius asked, lifting his hand to touch his crown. He'd felt something like an egg drop on his head, which distracted him at one point, and he was hit with a tickling curse unexpectedly.

"There never was any goop, just the sensation. I wouldn't mess with your beloved locks, sweetheart." Sirius was leaning in to kiss his wife when she made a sort of strangled noise.

It came only a heartbeat after there was a disturbance behind Andrew, someone had Apparated in. When Anwen saw the person, she charged hard, hands firing curses which the defendant easily brushed aside. Her anger growing, she sent out a strong blasting charm which made the other spin through the air before landing hard on their bottom. With two giant leaps, she was upon him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed.

"I came to talk," Dumbledore replied to his former charge. "I see you are as powerful and accurate as I remember."

"Flattery is going to get you nowhere with me!" He began to stand but Anwen shoved him back down. "How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Sirius? Why the hell was I kept in that house, disconnected from the world, for fifteen years? You stole my life from me!"

"Anwen, my dear girl –"

"I am not your girl anymore! I'm a married woman! I thought I meant something to you!" She shook with anger, disgust and the pent-up emotions of the last few days. Tears ran down her face, neck and onto her blouse.

Dumbledore sighed. "Anwen, you will always mean much more to me than you could understand. Professor McGonagall told me of your anger and confusion, and I knew we needed to speak – all of us – about what has happened." Unconvinced, Anwen kept her hands trained on the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Anwen, dear," Julia said, having come out of the house with everyone else when the blast, which accompanied the young woman's powerful charm, was heard. "Anwen, I told him he could come. Let Albus up, we all have questions for him, we need to give him the chance to answer."

"Mum, he left my husband in Azkaban," she softly sobbed. Julia enfolded her new daughter into a firm hug.

"I know, luv, I know. We need to find out why." Anwen nodded against the kindly woman's chest as Sirius moved to take his wife from his mother and calm her. Andrew gave Dumbledore a hand to lift him from the ground, and he and his wife led the man into the house; everyone else coupling off and following. Baby Harry was asleep in his mother's arms, and she chose not to put him down. There were some serious questions about HIS existence she needed answered.

Once everyone had a seat around the dining room table the room fell into silence. With each person's inhalation and exhalation, the room seemed to squeeze in; making it tight, warm, uncomfortable. The only sound was the frenetic foot taping Anwen beat on the floor, still in her sturdy work boots. Finally, Dumbledore cracked, and he started speaking.

"Why don't I begin with what I know," he said. "On the night you, James, and Lily were murdered, Sirius came rushing out of the house with Harry. He told me of the provision in the Potters Will allowing he and Anwen to raise Harry as their own. I asked him if he was the secret keeper, and when he said he wasn't, I believed him. I don't care about the show you put on to make people think he'd flipped sides; I knew from my conversations with Anwen how deeply Sirius cared for the Potter family – all its members. There was no doubt in my mind he hadn't betrayed you. I am not proud to admit that I'd done Legimency on him as well, to search his mind for the truth." Sirius made a disgusted noise at the admission. He'd make sure he kept his mind sealed tight while the old man was here now. Twelve years in Azkaban taught him a great deal about mental privacy.

"If you knew he was telling the truth, why didn't you send him to me with Harry? I was already in that damned safe-house with the wonky time," Anwen sort of sneered.

"That was the first mistake I made," Dumbledore admitted. "I sent him to lay low at your house. I should have guessed he'd go after Peter."

"Of course, he would, Albus," Julia said. "These boys are brothers. Anyone would have counseled you that the only person who could have kept him from doing something stupid was Anwen. He would have taken his role as Harry's protector as of the utmost importance."

"I realize that now, Julia. I sent Minerva to Anwen, having her take baby Harry with her. I went into the house, shocked to find another child among the rubble. You, Sirius, had said Harry was in his cot, and I believed you; but this child was under the cot as if it had flown from Lily's arms.

"The Killing Curse doesn't do that. It doesn't split a child that way," Andrew stated in a tense voice.

"No, but the making of a Horcrux does split the soul," Dumbledore said. Everyone was quite still, waiting to hear what he'd say next.

"Albus," Julia began gently, "splitting of the soul and creating a copy of a child are two very different things. How did we end up with two Harrys?"

"Blood Magic, Julia. Unintentional use of the oldest and most dangerous magic that the world has known."

"Why would Tom do such a thing?" Harry asked.

"He didn't," Albus answered solemnly. "You did, Lily." At these words, Lily not only clutched her infant but went to hold her elder son's hand. She found the teen's hand cold and clammy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello all, I know it's been a long while. Unfortunately my Lupus decided to misbehave, and then I developed a problem with my circulatory system and it was a mess for a while. I lost the way for this story for a time, but well timed coffee and conversation got me back on track. I'm unbetaed here, my beta is in the midst of writing her own fabulous story I hope she will share here soon. The next chapter starts the hunt in earnest. MNF**

 **Chapter 19:**

"Albus, I think you have some explaining to do," Andrew said with a fiery tone. "Lily would never have done Blood Magic. No one performs those spells anymore; they haven't for a thousand years."

"You misunderstand me," Albus said while holding his hands in front of himself as a sort of shield. "Lily didn't mean to do it; these magics can occur accidentally." There was an undercurrent of distrust that followed his words which the greater Potter family reacted to. Julia whispered something into Andrew's ear, Lily leaned into James' embrace, and Anwen's foot-tapping continued to mark the seconds as they went by. No one, save Ginny, had realized just how red Harry's face had become.

"You told me it was her love that protected me," teen Harry growled. "Which was it, did she protect me, or did she split me in two?"

"She did both, Harry. The magic which creates a Horcrux splits a soul. Your mother's love spell – which I'm quite certain was the specific type of Blood Magic she wove – protected you from Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_. The spells combined in some way I doubt we will ever replicate, should we ever want to."

"Want to?" Harry yelled. "Why would anyone want to create a copy of a baby? You know Muggles are working on cloning, why should they bother? We can just create copies of babies for them! Or maybe we could just eradicate them by cloning more witches and wizards!" With this, Harry shoved his chair back and stood. "I trusted you completely! I don't expect you to answer me, but did you put that little baby into whatever hell you put him and Anwen in to cover things, in case I couldn't stop Voldemort?" Albus sighed and seemed to age significantly. He did not, however, say anything. "Your silence has spoken volumes. I won't ever be able to trust you again." Harry stalked out of the room, looking more cat-like than anyone had ever seen him.

"I'd say I'm sorry for his behavior, but I'm not. I, like everyone in my family, has idolized you. I don't know how I can break this to mum and dad." Ginny stood and followed her boyfriend out.

Albus shook his head. "They are young, they haven't seen –"

"Don't say that," Remus cut him off. "I know those two, probably better than anyone else in this room. I've lived in their house, eaten with her family, taught them. They are more mature and have suffered more at the hands of Tom Riddle than any of us have, save Lily and James. She faced Tom as a first-year, and Harry has met him nearly every year since he was eleven. Don't call them young and don't you dare belittle what they've seen.

"You know, I have always wondered why you made such an effort to bring me to school. I was nothing special. A child of a witch mother and a Muggle father who had an unfortunate encounter with Greyback when I was five. You could have left me with my father, and I likely would have done fine in the Muggle world. We knew how to handle my changes, and Dad loved me. But you made sure I answered that letter, rather than staying where I knew I was safe and loved. I was lost at school, and yes, I made friends – these two especially – but I never felt I belonged in Gryffindor and I certainly didn't feel their equals. I always suspected I had more in common with the Ravenclaws. Is it wrong for me to suspect something nefarious? Did you manipulate the situation to place me with them?

"During the first war," Remus continued, "you asked so many questions about what Sirius was up to, how Anwen was really coping. I answered a few, hoping it was out of real concern, but now…I don't think I can look at the care you gave me the same way. Especially given what you've been having me do. I'm not like the werewolves in the packs. I want to live as a wizard twenty-nine days of the month. I want to wear proper clothes and eat with a knife and fork. You know this, you know what they are like, and yet you sent me. A friend would not ask such a thing of another."

The silence that fell on the group was substantial, constricting; like a late winter snow that collects on the branches where spring buds are nearing their explosive birth, but instead, the limb might crash at any moment.

"So, my life didn't matter," Anwen said with regret. "So long as the baby was safe. You stole years from me, YEARS. Please, be honest, why did you leave Sirius in Azkaban? You couldn't have possibly believed he would betray his best friend, his brother in everything but blood?"

The headmaster began to hesitantly speak. "There was evidence –"

"Albus, if you're referring to the evidence in the Ministry records, I've reviewed it, and I would never have signed that warrant when I was Chief Warlock," Andrew said with authority. "Doubly, why send the Hit Squad out? Why not at least send the Aurors, who are far less likely to have made a scene? Sixty-seven people needed to be Obliviated. That's a deplorable number."

"With James and Lily's deaths and the attack on the Longbottoms, I wasn't thinking clearly," Albus said regretfully.

"You're not thinking clearly meant I spent twelve years being the favorite prisoner to torture," Sirius said with a sneer. "Aurors, followers of Voldemort – foremost Cissy and Bella's husbands - then the dementors would come, and I only survived that horror by turning into Padfoot. You weren't thinking clearly? Did you not think clearly that whole time?"

Albus wouldn't answer, or perhaps he couldn't for he still had secrets hidden they had no clue about. Anwen's face changed as if something hidden in clouds was now bathed in sunlight.

"Sirius, sweetheart, it wasn't about imprisonment; it was about keeping us apart. If teenage Harry had failed, and the baby was not yet old enough to fight, I was going to be the next sacrificial lamb to the cause. You would have had me go in without anyone who loved me or who I trusted. No back-up and no witnesses, right? That way, if I died, it wouldn't matter as much. Please, please tell me I'm wrong."

Albus was silent.

Anwen slammed the table. "You were my parent and guardian. I thought I was special to you." Something in Anwen broke, and she began heaving and wailing. Lily and Eva wanted to go to their friend, but her husband shook them off. Sirius stood, picked up his wife, and headed toward the door.

"How many lives were you willing to ruin for the greater good? I was there when her parents signed over their guardianship, remember. I am the one who held her and helped put her together – along with the people around this table. Be forewarned, my wife and I will not see you again. Should we be in the same room, we won't acknowledge you. Anwen will undoubtedly find a way to forgive you someday, that's what's in her soul. Me, mine has been injured by curses which you might have as well as cast." Sirius Disapparated from the room taking Anwen with him.

Julia, who had been friends with Albus before her husband had met him, stood, clucked her tongue because speech had left him and went from the room, slamming the back door as she left the house. James and Lily too stood, and with a slight move of his head, Prongs indicated Moony and Eva should come with him. They needed to go to their brother and sister and comfort them. The other couple completed the request. The room now just hold the two men who had spent decades working together in a formal capacity at the Ministry and in the fight for justice against the darkness.

"Andrew, you, of everyone, must understand why things needed to be as they were."

Andrew sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't. They didn't need to be this way. You have destroyed your relationships with every member of my family. My children – be they born to us, come to us, or married into us – are irreparably damaged by why you have done to them. My elder grandson trusted you so completely, and you betrayed his generous nature. I do not know how you will sleep at night."

"I don't sleep well, old friend," Albus said. "I haven't slept well in years. Everything I did was for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Andrew parroted, incensed. "Your machinations are no better than the man you claim to be fighting. We are about protecting life, everyone's life. We lost some outstanding people in that fight, but it was never by intent. When people are treated as expendable, then we have lost our purpose."

"You are right," said the Goddess as she materialized in the room. "When I helped you create the house for little Harry and his caregiver, it was to keep him safe until he could be moved. It was never intended to be a prison."

"It wasn't a prison," Albus defended himself. "They had everything they needed."

"No! Did Anwen have the one she loved? Did she lead the path she was set upon?" she asked. The only response the question had was a sound of disgust from Andrew. "Albus, you and I have much to discuss, and as you know, your time to move on is coming."

"He's dying?" Andrew asked, his emotions flickering quickly through his heart. Albus nodded.

"This," he said, tossing the ring onto the table, "had a curse on it. I stupidly thought I could wear it. The curse is spreading, and it is only through the work of Severus that I am still here at all."

"There will be a time of reckoning for the bargain we made, but it is not today," the Goddess said. "One in this family has the power to pull that curse from you; whether they will help or not depends greatly on how you respond to what you have heard today." She faded back into nothing, leaving the two men contemplating who that person is.

"Albus, I think you should leave. I will let the family see these memories and let them decide if help will be given. I do not know, although I suspect, who this person is – and I'm sure you might as well too. Consider carefully what you do next." Andrew stood and indicated Albus should do the same. They walked into the garden, to the usual Apparition place, and the older man was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi, yes it's a second chapter this week. I told you, I was feeling back to writing. Last of the transitional, family chapters. I realized I needed to let the characters digest what they felt before we could move forward. Enjoy, MNF**

 **Chapter 20:**

Throughout the grounds of Potter Manor, each of the couples had time and space to unpack their emotions created by the outpouring of sins by HIM. Not surprisingly, the three Marauder couples were the first to reassemble, using Eva's small cottage as their meeting place. This wasn't the first time the six of them had gathered to decide what to do next. The difference this time was they all – save Anwen – had a lifetime of knowledge to share. Their wounds might still be raw, but healing would take place like most things did in their lives, with each other.

"I can't believe all of it," Lily said, always the most trusting of the bunch. "HE wanted to sacrifice my children."

"You consider both of them yours?" Eva asked.

"Well, yes, although the fact that I have two children, one of whom is only a few years younger than me is rather much to take in. Does anyone else suddenly feel unsettled about the two Harrys?' They considered it for a moment and then there was agreement that they did feel something which niggled at their guts. "Why didn't we question it when you brought in baby Harry?" Lily asked of Anwen.

"I think it was a spell," Anwen said. "I didn't recognize it as such in the beginning, because we were all under it. But when Big Harry got mad and stalked off, I noticed it beginning to break apart. I was going to say something, but then I figured out the master plan of HIS, and it didn't seem as important. Who knows how many spells he's put us under over the years?"

Anwen had a remarkable skill of being able to see magical spells. It had to do with her ancient lineage, but it made her very powerful. She had trained with Perenelle Flamel. Julia had explained that her grandmother had the same skill, and Grindelwald had wanted Violet, so he could use her talent. Remus had deduced that if Voldemort knew what Anwen could do, her fate would be similar.

"Well, the arsehole was going to sacrifice you like a hindwickle or something," Sirius growled. Hindwickles were endangered, but the remaining Black family regularly went to France to hunt them anyway. Sirius was still rumbling with stormy darkness which worried the other two men. James had decided a midnight sojourn into the woods as animagus' followed by a bottle of Ogden's Best might help Sirius excise some of his demons. James had witnessed all that had happened to his best mate; Sirius would never have to talk about it with him.

"Only after Harry had failed," Remus reminded them. "What do you mean the spell fractured?" The bookworm in Remus was always interested in Anwen's explanations, and he hoped to one day write a book based on her observations.

"I didn't notice it until we sat down, mostly because HE wasn't covered in it. Then I saw a fissure, like a crack in a glass. Harry's angry eruption broke through it. Interestingly, Mrs. Potter was the next one to go, not any of us."

"Mum and HE have known each other for years since we're rather distantly related. She's wondered about his motives before but said nothing because of the close relationship dad had with Dumble—." Sirius growled again, so James didn't finish his thoughts.

"Why were we in the spell is a better question," James asked?

"If it only started when Anwen brought the baby in," Remus started, "I assume it was to keep us from questioning everything too closely, lest we begin to ask questions and ultimately figure out what we did this morning."

"I get why our asking would have led us to loose ends, but did he think we'd turn away Anwen and the baby?" Eva queried.

"He needed assurance that we wouldn't since the goddess interrupted this plan," James said.

"But why?" Eva persisted.

"Because HE is very selfish," Anwen said with a sigh. "The summer my guardianship was signed over, he was livid. I went to live in London with Sirius. He wanted me at school. I don't think people often told him 'no' because he did not react well to my saying it. He's a fantastic wizard with absolute power over the wizarding world. The Muggles have a saying, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.'"

"The one thing that really bothers me is at least Tom Riddle never lied about his plans or motivations. I can't believe HE was doing the same thing," Lily said with slowly falling tears.

Anwen took Lily's hand and gave it a squeeze and Eva excused herself to bring out tea and biscuits. The silence between the friends was comfortable and let some of their unease pass.

"Well, I think we all need to answer this question," Anwen said softly, "is where do we go from here? I can only speak for me, but I can't let Big Harry do this alone. He'd never let me do it alone."

"James and I spoke about it, and we're in. We are his parents after all," Lily said. James nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm in," Eva added. "I'm not as strong of a fighter as the rest of you are, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm great at distraction," she added with a sly smile. Being half siren meant she could lure men astray; not that she did.

"Just warn us before you let loose," James added. "Only Remus is immune to you." For some reason, the werewolf was not enticed by the sound of Eva's voice. It was one of the reasons they worked as a couple.

"That is what makes him the perfect fiancé," Eva replied sweetly before kissing the aforementioned man's cheek. The rest of the group looked at Sirius.

"Do you honestly think I'd let my Pup go into a dangerous situation without me? I died for him once already." Sirius cracked a bad, ill-timed joke which no one laughed at. "Too soon?"

"Don't you ever joke about that again," Anwen said tearfully.

"Luv, I didn't mean it, it's just too heavy in here," he said with regret before he tightened his hold on his wife.

"Padfoot's right about something, it is too heavy in here, and I can't think about this anymore. Come on, I think we need to fly." Heads nodded, and everyone moved from the little house to the yard where they Disapparated to the pitch in the back of the enormous property. They were surprised to find Harry and Ginny already there, racing each other. The boys' brooms had always been kept here, as it was the only safe place to fly during the first war. Anwen's broom was also here, along with Harry's little broom that his godfather and godmother had given the tot on his first birthday.

"Fwy, Fwy, Mummy. I Fwy!" the toddler yelled joyfully. My brum!"

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Paddy and Auntie Anwen. We can get your broom out too, Harry," Lily said, obviously still nonplused at the gift.

"Don't lump me in with that gift," Anwen said. "That was all Uncle Paddy's doing. I disliked having him on it too."

"You fwy me, Daddy?"

"I'll take you up a little later, sport," Sirius whispered. "When Mommy isn't so angry. Okay?"

"'K," the toddler replied, holding his thumb up like Auntie Anwen had taught him.

Eva stayed on the ground with Lily and Baby Harry while the rest of the adults decided on a pick-up game. Big Harry was Seeker, Remus played Keeper while the guys played Beaters and the girls were the Chasers. When the girls had scored four times within ten minutes, the boys knew they were beaten and chose to just toss the Quaffle around. Harry dared Anwen to race, and even on her fifteen-year-old broom, she outflew him. The competition between Anwen and Ginny was closer, and James explained it was due to their similar sizes.

Julia and Andrew came out to watch the antics, and after the morning they'd all endured, it was good to hear laughter and watch the young ones not wallowing; although Julia thought they all have enough reason to.

After about an hour, the flyers landed. James scooped up his son and flew him around with him tightly in his arms and only about six feet off the ground. When he'd landed, they all headed inside to dine on Chinese Take-Away, since she had no desire to deal with food. As they'd all skipped lunch, save Little Harry, there were no leftovers. Julia had found some ice cream in the freezer, thanks to the house-elves procuring it as well as all her groceries, and brought it, some toppings intended for the ice cream and bowls and watched as the young ones dug in. Once all their mouths were full, Andrew began speaking.

"I don't know how many of you noticed, but HIS' hand was withered. I would ask you to watch this, and then we can discuss it."

"Why should we?" Lily asked. "There is not one of us that he hasn't hurt in some way. Why do we need to do anything for him?"

"Because he will die otherwise."

"It isn't all that hard to do," Sirius said menacingly. "Maybe he should find out what happens when you go." Anwen was tempted to scold him again, but the look on his face convinced her not to. Instead, she pulled herself closer, hoping to ease some of what haunted her husband.

"We need to watch it," Big Harry said. "I know what you're thinking, and part of me agrees, Padfoot. I think I know Granddad well enough to be assured that he wouldn't ask if it weren't important. Let's see what it is and if we don't feel like helping, we won't." Most gave a slight nod of their heads, although neither Black did.

Andrew dropped the memory into the pensive and then pulled the memory up and projected it. When it was done, the table was quiet.

"I think I'm going sick," Anwen said, holding her hand to her mouth, beginning to cry. "I don't want to help him." Like everyone else at the table, Anwen had assumed it was her visualization skills Dumbledore needed.

"It isn't you who needs to help him, Anwen."

"Who is it then?" James asked.

"Eva, he believes you can sing at the curse. It reacts to voices. Whatever spell Tom Riddle placed on that ring, it interacted with another spell that was already on the ring. He thinks your voice might help him. There is no pressure. Take all the time you need to decide."

Eva looked to Remus and then looked around the group.

"I'll do this only if he promises to leave us alone. We have a Horcrux hunt to be starting."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter that I have posted to date. Enjoy, it's a bit of a ride. MNF**

 **Chapter 21:**

Nothing in his life had prepared Harry Potter for the feeling of being surrounded by his family. They were warm, funny, real people who had flaws and strengths and things they excelled at and things they couldn't do. He would never ask his dad to do the cleansing spell on dishes and then eat off them. It was a simple spell his dad couldn't get right. His mother was as warm and giving as he'd been told, but no one warned him of his Mum's wickedly dry humor. Sirius and Remus were different people around Anwen and Eva. They were settled, breathing more relaxed and free of the stress that weighed them down when they lived in Grimmauld Place last summer. He was ever so thankful for these remarkable people who he could call his. He had a family.

What Harry could not wrap his head around, however, was their willingness to face Tom Riddle by his side, or even in his place. His friends had done it, but none of them truly understood the danger he would face. Ginny came close, because of her dealings in the Chamber of Secrets; but even that was just a teen Tom. Full-grown, full power and wholly evil Voldemort – that was petrifying. His family wasn't attempting to wrap him in wool and protect him, but they wouldn't let him do this alone either.

Harry took another long swallow of his rapidly cooling morning cuppa – that's what happened when you sat outside in fifty-something degree temperature and didn't bother with a warming charm on your mug – contemplating what they would be doing today. Two of the seven Horcruxes were destroyed – that left him and four other things. Having been dead the longest, his grandmother had a good idea where the others were located – she watched Tom create and then hide them. What was more troubling was what they were going to need to do to destroy them. It was spellwork which his grandfather was challenged by.

Harry didn't realize he had company until someone clearing their throat broke him from his deep thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Ginny," Harry said quickly. He leaned toward her and kissed her slow, soft, and long. "That gets better every time we do it."

"So, I'm better than Cho?" Ginny cheekily asked, inquiring after Harry's fifth-year girlfriend.

"You're not crying, so that would automatically lift you. However, when I kiss you, I feel it to my feet, and I get warm inside. There is nothing quite like kissing you."

"Good, because I feel the same way." Harry's mug now abandoned, and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and they kissed deeply for an unknown amount of time. Then, they were rudely interrupted.

"Prongs, my friend, it would seem that Pup takes after me with the ladies," Sirius said, stepping outside with his best friend and his own oversized and steaming mug.

"Well, Padfoot, I did my fair share of snogging as well. However, unlike you, I did it in private, not all out in the open," James replied. Harry had broken his lip lock at the first sounds of his godfather. It was Ginny who leered at the two men.

"Easy, Red, we were just joking," Sirius answered her unspoken words.

"Unlike you two, who are chronologically older than dirt," she teased back, "we are young and in love!" James raised one eyebrow at her words while Sirius smirked. It took Ginny a second to realize what she just admitted.

"You love me?" Harry asked softly, raising his head to look at her.

"Er, I," Ginny stammered. "Yes," she said boldly after taking a deep breath. "Yes, I think I do."

"I think I love you, too." Harry sealed his statement with another kiss.

"I'd give him an eight-and-a-half for technique, seven for style," Sirius said dryly. James shifted his body into his best mates, gently shoving him enough to spill his tea on his jumper. Sirius yelped in surprise at the hot liquid hitting his skin.

"Not cool, Prongs." The backdoor opened, and Lily poked her head out.

"They're back," she said. Everyone shuffled inside, Harry and Ginny holding hands as they went. Julia had breakfast prepared and on the table. She'd made a full English which made the gents and Ginny voice their excitement. There were fresh muffins and fruit for those uninterested in a heavy meal. Andrew, Eva, and Anwen came into the room, Anwen carrying the Sword of Gryffindor and placing it in the middle of the grand dining table.

"What do we need that for?" Harry asked as he'd not seen it in years.

"We can get to that later," Andrew said. "Let's eat first."

"How bad was it?" Remus asked of his fiancée and best friend.

"I didn't have to do much, just sing. Anwen and Andrew had to capture the dumb thing and then do the counter-curse on it. Andrew is quite a reservoir of knowledge. He and Anwen had to do so many spells before they found the right one."

"I didn't do much either," Anwen said to Remus. "I just described what I was seeing."

"You also held the thing in some bubble to keep it from moving. It was almost as if it was alive," Eva countered.

"Did HE talk to you?" Sirius asked his wife.

"I didn't acknowledge his presence," she said. "Andrew told him that we weren't there to talk, do what he'd asked. He has a lot to apologize for, and we didn't have that time today. The Sword was procured as remuneration."

"Andrew had tried to take it, but it wouldn't come to him. Then it materialized in Anwen's hand without her saying anything," Eva explained excitedly.

"Just because I didn't say anything out loud doesn't mean I didn't ask for it," the other woman explained. "Let's tuck in, James is going to have a lot to explain to us before we head out today."

The family ate with gusto, save Julia. She'd faced Tom Riddle before and was horribly wounded by him. It was a welcome surprise that she didn't die from the wounds. It was ironic when less than a year later she and Andrew were felled by the Dragon Pox; a simple childhood disease that is deadly in adulthood. Lily noticed her mother-in-law's far-away look.

"Mum, are you okay?" Lily inquired while touching her sleeve.

"Just worried about what we are to do," the older woman said softly. "Thankfully we only have to go to Sirius' house to find the first."

"I hate that place," Lily said, thinking about what she'd seen there while she was dead and observing from wherever they were; what they came to call limbo. "It's like the walls seep evil."

"Petal, you never had to live there," Sirius said from the other side of the table. "Molly did a good job ridding the place of the dark stuff, but the memories couldn't be expunged."

"There are probably still some doxies in the curtains," Remus piped up. "Feel free to blast those little critters while we're there. You do not want them in your hair." Everyone laughed, lifting the mood in the room. Lily, Eva, and Anwen watched as the three Marauders finished off the last of whatever they were drinking and then stood, oblivious to the needs of the remainder of the group. They'd been doing this since their Hogwarts days. They sat back down when they realized no one else was finished. The gents were impatient in their waiting, although it was only about ten minutes. The party stood as the House Elves appeared to clean the mess.

Once everyone was settled in the lounge, Anwen holding the Sword of Gryffindor, James began explaining what they were looking for.

"While we were watching, we saw Sirius' brother Regulus take Kreacher off to a very well-hidden cave. He took a necklace and replaced it with a fake. He went through something tortuous to leave that place; it was only Kreacher Disapparating him to your mother that saved his life." Sirius nodded, confused about what his little brother was doing moving against Voldemort when he was supposed to be his follower.

"The real necklace is hidden somewhere within Grimmauld Place," James continued. "Tom Riddle knew the original was taken, and he went after Regulus. While Tom couldn't get into Grimmauld, he could kill your brother by summoning him with his Dark Mark. You can't refuse the mark."

"The mark has lost some it's power because there are people we know are Death Eaters – ones that weren't imprisoned – who did not respond when he called them to the graveyard," Harry added. "Now that he's back, it might be at full strength again."

"Thanks for that, Harry. If any of us see a Death Eater, get out because others and Tom could be on their way soon," James iterated. "As for today, Mum, Dad and I have talked, and we think it's probably something from Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore stressed how obsessed Tom was with the founders. Do you know where he might have hidden it?"

"His room would be my first guess," Sirius said, "but there are hiding places in that house that only we knew about. If it's not in his room, it's probably in one of those. Kreacher might know too since he was with Regulus that night. Then again, he might not listen to me."

"He has to," Julia said. "With the rest of your family dead, you are his master."

"Bloody hell," Sirius said with a sneer. "He's just so…awful. Maybe I'll give him clothes and send him packing."

"I wouldn't do that, Padfoot," Remus reminded him. "The Order still uses the house."

"Shite. I am not bringing you home today," he said to Anwen. "I don't want that house for us."

"We can just leave him to the house," Anwen said. "It's not like you're ever going to get me to live in that monstrosity."

James covered the final logistics, who would be doing what and how they would destroy the Horcrux. "Harry, I think you'll need to wield the Sword. Anwen, give it to him." The woman attempted to pass it to him, but as Harry went to touch it, his hands began to shake, and he cried out in pain, his scar glowing an eerie green. He fell to the floor in agony. Ginny immediately went to his side, and Anwen moved the Sword as far away as she could, and Lily summoned her potions kit.

Once Harry's breathing regulated and everyone had calmed, James knelt next to his son. "Has that ever happened before?"

"My scar causing me pain, yes. Glowing green, no," Harry answered.

"Perhaps we should remove **that** Horcrux first," Remus said. Andrew and Julia shared a look before he spoke.

"We need to know what will happen when we destroy one of those things before we attempt removing it from Harry."

"You're afraid it will kill him?" Lily said in indignant surprise.

"I don't know," Andrew replied honestly. "That thing we removed from Albus –"

"Must we use his name," Sirius interrupted.

" - this morning was more powerful than I had ever imagined. Some of that curse had lived in…the man, and even with Anwen's help, it was a struggle to destroy it. There is no possibility of risking my grandson without as much knowledge as I could possibly acquire."

"That could change things," James said. "Should we even bring Harry along?" There was no need to identify which one they were speaking about, as the toddler was staying here with his mother and grandmother.

"This is my fight!" Harry said loudly, even as he was still regaining his equilibrium on the floor. "You can go with me, but Tom has been after me since I was born. I realize that he is the one who started this fight, but I plan on finishing it. He's taken so much from me, from Ginny, how could I do anything but fight him."

"Fine," James said. "But you listen to what your grandfather and I tell you."

"Yes, Dad," Harry said with a slightly irritated tone. He held himself before he rolled his eyes too. James relished the minor backtalk from his son. He looked to Lily with an upturned lip, and she returned the smile with one of her own. With a few last words, James, Remus, Eva, Sirius, Anwen, Harry, Ginny, and Andrew left for Grimmauld Place.

There were vestiges of the Order still using the house – a copy of the Daily Prophet haphazardly folded in the parlor, a cup with a bit of tea molding on the end of the dining table, muddy shoes on the boot mat by the back door – but without anyone living there full-time, the place was quiet.

"I'll go check Reg's room. I still don't think it's what you think it is. My little brother was evil to the core," Sirius said, James and Remus Disapperating with him. Anwen and Eva began looking around. The place was a demented mausoleum to a foregone and horrible time in Wizarding History. As Anwen stared at the elf heads lining the wall, she mistakenly stepped in front of her mother-in-law's portrait.

"Who are you?" Walburga screamed.

"If you're Sirius' mother, then I'm your daughter-in-law, Anwen Black."

"What family line are you from? I can't place you." The screaming had gone, replaced with a tone that wasn't respectful, but it wasn't quite rude either.

"My last name was Hodgson, but my grandmother was Violet Parker."

"Parker, the lost Parkers? Are you really?"

"So my adoptive in-laws tell me."

"My son is still spending time with those Muggle-loving Potters? What a waste of a fine bloodline." Harry wanted to say something, but Ginny held him back. Andrew was beyond caring what a painting had to say about him. Walburga had turned hard and cold when she was forced into marrying Orion, and now all he felt for her was a pity.

"I'm here to find something Regulus might have hidden, not too long before he died. The night Kreacher brought him back; he needed your care to save his life. He would have had a necklace, and he would have been worried about it. Its hiding place would have been very secretive, and he would have been worried about its safety." Walburga Black's portrait face took on a contemplative pose before she spoke.

"Yes, he hid it in my bedroom, under a floorboard where the bed used to be."

"Thank you so much," Anwen said, genuinely smiling. "I'm going to close this curtain now. Have a nice sleep." Anwen did as she said, and the remaining four Apparated upstairs, Anwen and Andrew taking the under-agers.

"This is your bedroom?" Harry said as he entered the boldly red and gold room that was plastered with Muggle posters of motorbikes and girls wearing very little with Enhancing Charms on their breasts.

"Yeah, used my super-sticking charm so they couldn't ever redecorate after I left," Sirius said proudly.

"I feel under-developed," Eva whispered to Anwen.

"Me too," she replied. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she told Sirius the necklace was in his mother's room.

"Uh, how do you know that?"

"I spoke with her, well her portrait downstairs."

"She didn't bellow at you?"

"At first, but then I told her who my grandmother was and spoke with her kindly, and she gave up the information. Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?" Sirius shook his head no. "You catch more flies with honey rather than vinegar."

"You're brilliant," he replied before gently kissing her. "Come on. Her room is a floor down."

Once in the room, the gents ripped up several boards before they found the jewelry. It was a hideously ugly necklace with a giant S on it and a locket that would not open. Eva began to sing, and the same dark, slimy curl which was witnessed early that day began to appear. Andrew, James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry all covered the necklace in a stasis charm, hoping that the five of them would be enough while Anwen struck at the Horcrux with the Sword.

Upon the sword meeting the necklace, a howl was heard, and a reverberation climbed the blade, causing Anwen to scream and fall backward, knocking her head hard on the floor. The bit of Tom's soul, however, wasn't quite dead and it lunged toward Ginny before it evaporated into nothing with the destruction of the necklace. The next moments were chaos. Andrew implored the men to hold their charm for a minute longer to ensure the Horcrux was indeed dead, but for Harry and Sirius, the minute felt like a year, as both of their girls were affected by what the spell which was done.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the length, but it was a better stopping place and it adds a touch of suspense. I'm sorry it's been a while and that I haven't answered any reviews lately. I have them all, and will get to the them in the next day or two. It's festival season and my husband and I were working back to back in the Clan tent. Then I caught the mother of all colds, which went into my chest and had made me miserable. Healthy now, and devoting more time to work. Thanks for sticking with me. MNF**

 **Chapter 22:**

Ginny recovered quickly from the odd attack as the necklace was destroyed; once at home, a few hours of quiet and a strong cuppa was all she needed. Anwen, on the other hand, was completely knocked out, and hours later, there was no sign of her wakening. Sirius was nearly climbing the walls with worry. James convinced his mate to go for a run, leaving his wife in the able hands of Julia and Remus.

In the gents seventh year, Anwen's fourth, they taught her rudimentary Legimency and Occlumency while they were learning. Dumbledore had stressed that her mind was something special and it needed protection. Remus had always been her partner, as she didn't want Sirius – who had yet to understand that he was in love with her, while she knew it quite well – roaming around in her thoughts. It was one of the few places she had to herself. With the noisy gang of friends and a stressed-out husband gone, Remus hoped he could find her secret door, an emergency exit or entrance as she called it. It was created when her Visualization training with Perenell Flamel went into overdrive. She cried in pain, shook with the depletion of her physical body, and awoke to night terrors through the weeks it took for her to create it.

"Remus, dear, are you sure about this?" Julia asked.

"Without calling in an expert or taking her to St. Mungo's, I am her best shot."

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry, Ginny, and Andrew were trying to suss out what had happened to Ginny and to see if it was related to what Harry had gone through when he reached for the sword.

"But we know why the sword affected me so," Harry said. "I've got a damned bit of Tom in my head! It does not explain why Ginny should have passed out!" The young man had grown irritable as the day went on and was now sporting a raging headache. He was frightened of lifting his Occlumency shields, which Remus had taught him over the summer, for he was confident he'd find Tom knocking and railing against the destruction of another Horcrux. He was ever so thankful to have a way of keeping him out now.

"I think you forget something, Harry," Ginny said softly. "He's already been in my head. He was there through most of my first year."

Ginny avoided talking about her first year at Hogwarts whenever possible. It still haunted her nightmares; the dungeon, the blood, her confessions, and his spiteful rebukes. Her brother, Bill, heard it all. Their family trip to Egypt had been filled with long walks and verbal diarrhea. She'd shocked him. He'd wanted to hurt Tom Riddle, but of course, the Tom who had hurt her was long gone, nothing but a flimsy memory that would not be resurrected. A somewhat more ordered and less titillating version had been shared with Madame Pomfrey when Ginny returned for her second year. The worst of her memories were carefully excised by the Matron, but the echoes of Tom's taunts and belittling Ginny held onto. She wanted to remember, so when she came face to face with the supposed Dark Lord, she could repay him in kind. Additionally, the words served as an internal rallying cry for the youngest of the Weasley children – she would be more than anyone expected.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Andrew asked. With a deep breath, Ginny gave the Potter patriarch the most basic understandings of her dealings with Tom, the diary and Harry's rescue.

"Dear Merlin!" Remus exclaimed. "She's locked me out good!" He'd been at it for nearly an hour, and Anwen's mind protections were proving to be as tenacious as the woman was.

Inside her head, Anwen was locked in a battle of wits with what was left of Tom Riddle: Voldemort. They were sitting across from each other, a chess table between them, although the pieces were forgotten.

"You're an interesting prize. I can't wait to break you. Perhaps I'll let Bella have a go at you; you do know she's the one who killed Sirius, don't you?" he sneered.

"You'll find I'm not easily broken. As for my husband's death, it didn't last very long." Anwen had been an actress only a few years ago, holding a calm and placid face while performing the mental gymnastics of locating her damned emergency exit.

"The blood-traitor Black married the lost Parker Princess? Perhaps he hadn't really turned his back on his heritage." Voldemort sneered at this, his lip curling up unnaturally to show the yellowing rot of teeth in his mouth. It smelled like death when he exhaled.

"He married me when I was Anwen, the Muggle. I married him not caring a lick about if he were alone in the world or one of hundreds. We are each other's family." Anwen's mind worked through her usual patterns of escape – Mrs. Flamel had been particular that she practices them every day – but something was obstructing her from the outside.

"Most witches and wizards are frightened of me. You are quite the opposite. Why?" Tom was quite unnerved by this girl's relaxed nature. "It's awe-inspiring since I appear to be in your mind."

"Yes, we are in a section of my mind, but you'll not get at any of my memories. They are locked away, my Occlumency teacher was outstanding. Additionally, you will discover you can't do magic here. As long as I've locked you in my mind, you can't do anything horrible. Your body is just as slack as mine. Wherever you were."

"How did you do this?" he yelled. The beady, red eyes were quite unnerving when his face was painted with anger.

"You're the fool who tried to enter me," Anwen said. "It's hardly my fault that you fell into a trap." Reaching out with all her magic, she finally found the trap door and pushed a sliver of her mind free.

Downstairs, Andrew Potter gained insight into the horrors Tom Riddle exposed Ginny to, and deep respect that she had come through the event to become the wonderful young woman she was.

"So, you've both had rather intimate relations with the mind of Tom Riddle. That does explain your physical reactions," Andrew said. "Oh, now don't snigger at what I said, he was intimate with your brains children." Harry and Ginny finally gave up their attempts at hiding their laughter.

"Sorry, granddad, but if I'm having intimate relations with anyone, it's going to be Ginny," Harry said. This made the girl in question blush furiously.

"I think I might need to move in with Ginny if that's your plan, Harry," his mother said as she came from the kitchen with a platter for tea. The two teens groaned, which made his mother and grandfather have their turn laughing.

"Sir, if you understand what happened with us, what happened with Anwen?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you, not yet," Lily said. "Remus needs to see if her suspicion was right. If she was, the tables have tipped in our favor."

"If you know, why is Sirius so stressed out?" Harry asked his mother.

"Because she didn't tell him or anyone other than Remus and me what she was up to. She made us swear to her we wouldn't tell."

"How are you doing this" Julia asked the silvery ghost-like version of Anwen's head that was floating near her body?

"Astral projection. The only who knows I can do it, besides Perenell, is Remus. Sorry, it took me so long to get out to tell you, but something was pushing my door shut."

"I think that was me," Remus admitted. "Sorry."

"No harm was done, but boy is he pissed right now. Look, I'll see what I can get him to reveal but honestly, I'm going snooping. I'll come out and report what I find. Put me on stasis spells, and let Harry know, old Tommy boy will not be getting in his head until I wake up. I can't be gone long, but I'm fine, and he's trapped. Great idea, Remus. Tell the others it worked. Tell Sirius I knew what I was doing. Bye." The misty head evaporated, leaving only the dark blue walls of Sirius' bedroom.

"What was she talking about?" Julia stammered out.

"Anwen played a trick, set a trap and Tom Riddle walked right into it. I need to explain it to Sirius first, then Lily and I can tell all of you," Remus said calmly.

"I swear you kids are going to drive me to my grave."

"We've done that once already," Remus said with the straightest face he could pull. Julia laughed at him, and the pair left the young witch appearing to sleep in her husband's room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hi everybody. I know, it's been too long but things went haywire out here and I had awful writer's block. Even Sirius jumping up and down in my head (bad, muse, bad) didn't help. Then when I could write, the direction of the story changed. I think this is going to be more exciting. I hope you don't throw food at me when you're done reading. Enjoy, and see you soon, MNF**

 **Chapter 23:**

"Mum, tell me you know what happened to my girl!" Sirius asked Julia as she set her foot down on the marble floor of the hallway. She'd not even completely landed after taking the stairs down. Julia thought the extra moments in waking would help her prepare for speaking with him.

"Is she awake?" Julia took her second son's hand and gently pulled him toward the library where everyone else was gathered. Lily had made tea for the group, hoping full mouths might make the conversation easier.

"Did it work?" Lily asked her mother-in-law. Julia nodded just once, causing the younger woman to smile excitedly. "She's brilliant."

"Who's brilliant?" Sirius asked. "Anwen?"

"Yes, Sirius. Anwen did something fearless to help Harry. But now, time is against us. Everyone, please sit down, let me explain," Lily said even as Julia had already steered Sirius into a chair between herself and Andrew. She contemplated using a sticking charm on his backside to keep him there and not running off to do something potentially dangerous to his wife, even inadvertently.

"You knew about this? Why didn't she tell me?" Sirius glared at Lily. Eva had taken over the tea serving duties, letting the sugar, cream, and biscuits levitate between people.

"Because she knew you'd stop her," Lily said gently. "Padfoot, she trusted Remus and me with the secret this time and not in any way because she doesn't trust or love you. She told me to tell you that."

"Why, Petal? Why not me," Sirius begged.

"She loves you, Sirius, but sometimes you smother her." The others in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "The only reason she told me was as a fail-safe."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Remus isn't here because he's monitoring Anwen's mind and body. She's locked Voldemort in her head." Chaos circled the table, with only Julia and Eva remaining calm. Andrew questioned his son regarding his knowledge of this plan, while James was worried about Lily's involvement. Sirius stood and nearly flew across the table with his questions. Julia then cast a spell, and he was adhered to his dining chair. She then whistled loudly.

"None of us will know what's going on if we don't let Lily talk. I've only known Anwen a short time, but she appears to have her head securely on her shoulders. Lily, please continue. The baby will be awake from his nap soon."

"She came up with this idea quickly, and only Remus was prepared to help her. It all started when she went to help Dumbledore with his curse, she noticed something – someone was attempting to get into her head, and it wasn't any of us."

"She is positive it wasn't Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "He's been in mine, and I didn't realize it until he mentioned something that I'd not said out loud, but rather thought to myself." The realization had hit Harry like a ton of bricks at the time. It made him wonder if Dumbledore sent him to Snape for his Occlumency lessons knowing they would fail. He'd still have free access to Harry's mind that way. Thank goodness Remus had helped him at the Burrow this summer.

"Anwen can protect herself from HIM," Eva sadly explained. "He'd done the same to her while we were in school and it upset her very much. After that, she instinctively knew how to 'close up her house,' as she calls it."

"Also," Lily said, breaking into the conversation which wasn't helping. "It happened again when Harry went for the sword. It wasn't any of us, so Harry she peeked into your head and confirmed what she suspected, it was Voldemort."

"He's in my head all the time," Harry remarked. "I have a horrible headache trying to keep my spell up. I know he's livid we destroyed the necklace."

"Why don't you see if he's there, darling," Lily suggested. "If this worked as I think was the plan, he won't be."

Harry took a cleansing breath and reached for Ginny's hand. He imagined himself unlocking a door and was surprised to find nothing on the outside. "It's clear; he's not bothering me." Ginny reached for his face and kissed him softly.

"Anwen set a trap while you were destroying the last Horcrux. She left her mind open, basically daring the little bit of Voldemort to enter her," Lily continued.

"Why the bloody hell would she do that!" Sirius screamed, frustrated that he couldn't stand. He glared at James who shook his head at his mate.

"Because if he was occupied with her, he couldn't be occupied anywhere else," Andrew said, suddenly catching onto the plan.

"So, when we destroyed the physical object and that vile slime with it, she would only have his mind to deal with," James continued. "Is she conscious?"

"Her body is prone, and Remus has put her into a stasis state. Her mind, however, is quite nimble. She even had a disembodied astral form come out to speak to us briefly," Julia answered her husband. "From what she said, Tom's body is likely to be passed out, but without the benefit of someone monitoring her mind and watching her body."

"How long can she stay like that?" James asked.

"Three days," Lily answered. "Without a professional Medi-Witch or Healer with her. Remus' spells can only last for three days. After that, her brain and body will begin to suffer tissue failure. We might be able to sustain her longer with different potions, but honestly, I wouldn't know where to start."

"She'd need to be in a spell-coma," Eva returned. "Her mind can only be held in such a state for a little while, not to mention the exhaustion. I can only imagine how exhausting this must be for her."

"Anwen's magical core is stronger than any of ours," Sirius added with resignation and regret painting his words. "It's because of the visualization skills, she just needs more magic than we do. I sometimes feel it, when we're together – it's a lot like the euphoria of flying."

"Why would she do something like that?" Harry asked his father. "Why risk herself?"

"Harry, she's your godmother," James explained. "She feels a deep, deep bond with you. When you were a baby, she was your favorite – after your mum and me. Plus, she's just spent two weeks alone with the baby you. I doubt there isn't anything she wouldn't do for you."

"But, if we don't do this in three days, she could be putting herself in mortal danger and then there's Tom. He's horrible and vicious to people!"

"You don't know your Aunt Anwen," Lily said softly. "She's more than capable of taking care of herself. How do you think she survived being in love with Sirius when he was too dumb to know it?" Harry and his father started to laugh, and soon everyone joined them. The only one who wasn't thrilled was Sirius.

"Thanks, Petal," he said sarcastically. "Can we get back to the issue of destroying these Horcrux things and getting my wife out of her head. She's in there with a madman!"

"Okay, Sirius," Julia said emphatically. "I know you want to see her. How about I get the house elves started on something more substantial than biscuits, and everyone meet back here in ten, ready to tackle the Horcruxes and their locations, please." She waved her wand, and Sirius stood and shot out of his chair, Disapparating himself as he ran from the room.

His arrival in the bedroom he shared with Anwen was ungainly, as he ended up on top of Remus. They both fell to the floor, breaking the hundreds-year-old rocker Remus had been sitting in. Both swore at the situation, although Sirius' was more colorful; as it had always been.

"What the Freya is going on out here?" Anwen's head appeared. "I felt that and I'm essentially knocked-out!" She looked about and saw her husband. "Never mind, I understand now. How angry are you?" The question was tentatively phrased, and she had a sheepish look on her face.

"Anwen," Sirius said, wishing he could take the face speaking to him between his hands, but it wasn't real. "I'm not angry so much as worried and hurt. Why didn't you tell me?" Anwen sighed in response.

"I didn't have time to go through the reasons why this was a good thing with you, and I knew I'd have to share every detail. I was following your motto, 'Seek forgiveness rather than permission.'"

"Yeah, you did," Sirius agreed. "Are you okay in there? Is he hurting you?"

"Naw. He's magically castrated and like all bullies, when confronted, scared witless. I might need some help later, but really, we're just trading insults. I'll come to when I start to run dry. And yes, I remembered to make some jokes about his lack of a nose."

"But you're sure you're okay? I might act like an arse sometimes, but you're my everything."

"And I will be for many years to come. You're my everything too. I love you. I need to get back, this takes a lot of magic to do."

"So, you want some of mine?" Sirius asked. Like some married couples, they'd learned how to share magic; difference was, they did it while just dating.

"Maybe later, remember I'm safe, and I have to get back to you. We have our own family to be starting once this is over."

"I can't wait to work on that," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hound dog," Anwen chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Anwen's face disappeared, and Sirius gently kissed the too still human face of his wife. He then lifted her in his arms. "Strategy session downstairs. We can't make this work without the chess-master."

"Sirius, I'm sorry she confided in me, not you but she was so adamant about –"

"No, I understand, Remus. You've always had this understanding with Anwen. She trusts you and confides in you and lets you in her head. I'm not jealous about it, although I was the sixth year."

"Well, if you weren't such a _hound dog_ back then. I mean really, Margie McNair?"

"Yeah, yeah, the story of my life. Given a chance, I make the wrong choice. I think I'm doing better now." Sirius looked down at the woman in his arms who wore his ring. Remus smiled at his old friend, warmly.

"Definitely."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hi, this is the longest chapter I have written in a while. We are going to jump around a bit, so hold on; it's going to be a bumpy ride. MNF**

 **Chapter 24:**

"From what Mum and Dad saw, there are four more Horcruxes." James said as he stood before a levitating blackboard and pointed at each drawing. "The cup in Gringotts, in the Lestrange vault; the diadem somewhere in Hogwarts; the snake, which is likely to be at Riddle's side, and Harry." He added the last with a sigh. "Harry will be next to last – just before we go after the snake and Tom. So, where do we start?"

"Gringotts," Sirius said from the settee near the table. He was currently cradling Anwen in his arms. "Bella can't get into her vault as it was sealed when she was arrested. Theoretically, Cissy could get in, but I doubt she wants to show her face right now. Lucius' failure at the Department of Mysteries will most certainly make them as much of a target to other Death Eaters as we are. However, my favorite cousin, Andi, Andromeda Tonks, can get into Bella's vault."

"How? She's not a Lestrange," Harry asked.

"Because when the Lestranges were sent to Azkaban, Bellatrix was the only one with free relatives," Andrew explained. "The Lestrange brothers' mother had died when they were small, and Lestrange senior was killed early in the first war. There might be a distant cousin in France, maybe, but no one left in the UK. Bellatrix's relatives then became the rightful owners of the vault. Malfoy didn't need the pittance of gold the men had, and Bella spent most of her dowry supporting Tom."

"Andi wouldn't have touched it for anything. I'm the only one with Black blood that she's willing to admit she's related to. Even then I think she questions it, but it's because of my Marauding side," Sirius said. "However, if we tell her it's to help end this damned war before it starts, she will help. She is worried for her husband and doesn't like Dora's involvement with the Order. I'll go floo her." He stood, gently maneuvering his wife onto the furniture comfortably. Sirius' boots scraped across the wood floor as he went to the hallway to use the floo fireplace.

"Well, that makes getting into Gringotts easier. Do we use the sword again?" Harry enquired.

"We've been lucky so far," Julia hesitantly said. "The charms have been rather straight forward. However, we watched him make these Horcruxes, and I sure there is a better protection spell on this one than on some of the others. The necklace was about mental prowess and grit. The ring had a Compulsion charm on it, thereby infecting the person who puts it on. I think we need to go in prepared for anything."

"I have something which should destroy the Horcrux, but we're liable to lose the cup too," Eva said. "It isn't legal, but it will do the trick."

"I can think of some caustic potions which can burn spells off things," Lily said. "One comes together quickly; the other takes a few days."

"Lils, we don't have a few days," Remus said. "I don't know how Anwen is doing where she is, but her body is working hard like she's playing Quidditch hard. I'm afraid we may only have two days, at best, before she starts hurting herself."

"We can brew her some supportive potions, and artificially replenish her magical core if needed," Julia said. "Eva, have you done a replenishment transfer before?"

"Not since I was in Healer Training. With Anwen's core and the power of Sirius' bond with her, I'm not sure I could control it," Eva admitted sadly.

"Then we work faster," Harry said firmly. "What other ways can we protect ourselves? Dragon Hide gloves as we use in Potions or Herbology?"

"The ones you use at school aren't nearly strong enough, darling," Lily said. "It's not like we can go out shopping in the magical enclaves either."

"Wouldn't help even if we could. You don't buy the types of items we need from reputable dealers. There must be things in Sirius' house that aren't exactly legal but would be helpful. I know there is a pair of Selkie hide gloves hidden in a coat closet," James said with disgust. "His mother also let us know she had Wolfheart Potion and skins." Lily gagged at her husband's words, and Remus looked away and growled.

"What are those things made from?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.

"The Blacks were known for their annual Werewolf hunts on the continent during the first full moon of the spring," Julia explained quietly.

"We went to Sirius' home, the three of us, to get his school stuff out of the house. His father could **smell** Remus while we were on the ground floor. The things the two of them said were horrific. I wasn't sure Remus and Sirius were ever going to speak again. If it hadn't been for an attack on students in Hogsmeade, and Sirius saving Remus' life, they might never have reconciled."

"It was difficult on us all," Remus reminded him. "Not seventh year bad, but awful enough." Sirius came back into the room with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Andi is all in, although she insists you and I are there with her," Sirius said to James. "The rest of you are unknown to her, but she'll accept it. ANYTHING that can be done to stick it to Bella is good with Andi."

"Good. Padfoot, we need to return to Grimmauld Place, do a little stocking up on some unique supplies," James said, and Sirius visibly grimaced.

"If it's from that house, it must be awful, not unique." He pulled Anwen to him again, laying her face against his heart as he held her. "How soon can we be ready. Andi can meet us in Diagon Alley any time after six."

"Then let's hammer this out," Andrew suggested, and the family started planning.

A quick trip to Grimmauld Place on Sirius' part, deftly avoiding his mother's portrait, gave the group the use of the offensive gloves and the potion of questionable ingredients. Andi met James, Harry, Sirius, Ginny and Eva, all, save the last, disguised for safety, in the Three Broomsticks.

"You look sick, Andi," Sirius said gently. He resembled their great-grandfather, which is what made Andi blanche. The man frightened children as a portrait, and for a moment, Andi was reliving a terrifying Yule morning when she was six.

"You look like Great-Grandfather. He was…" she shivered at her memories. Sirius put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. "You swore you'd never tell anyone that."

"I didn't tell anyone. I told you, and you already knew."

"You're incorrigible, even as a grumpy old man."

"We can have happy family time when we get this over with," Harry snapped. "Come on." The group went to the back and slipped into the most exceptional Wizarding district in the country.

At home, Lily, Julia, and Remus were pouring over books while Andrew had gone to Hogwarts to discuss where the lost diadem of Ravenclaw might be located. Baby Harry, now renamed Henry Andrew Potter, was babbling away while his rocking horse kept him moving. It had been a gift to Harry for his first Christmas. The stuffed item neighed ate hay and snored when not in use. Lily had never forgiven James for that gift.

While the trio worked, Anwen remained with them, looking as if she were sleeping. The giveaway, however, were the charms above her which noted her respiration, blood pressure, brain waves, and her magical core. All save the brain waves her calm; her mind was highly active.

"Do you think the world will take well to the finding of a more legitimate heir to the English throne – Magical or Muggle?" Tom Riddle sneered. "The woman who holds the chair right now won't want to be reminded that she came from an inferior bloodline."

"I couldn't care less," Anwen stated flatly. "I have no intention of seeking any notoriety. I've had enough of it in my life already."

"Hmm, don't want notoriety and yet you've married a Pure Blood from one of the older families."

"Yeah, that's what he is," she agreed. "But he's the white sheep of the family. They're all dead, and he's the only one left. That's what clean living gets you."

"You hardly think his life was clean, do you? Oh, he had promise as a young man, while Orion still had control of him. Then his mother introduced him to her friend who had a son the same age. Potter," he sneered, "ruined him. After that introduction, Sirius began to ask questions. I suggest his parents beat the inquisitive nature from him, but they were too soft."

Anwen struggled to hold her face steady. Calling Sirius' parents' too soft' was like calling the winds on the cliffs of Dover a light breeze. She didn't know all of it, Sirius couldn't or wouldn't tell her precisely what drove him out into the night to find his friend. He'd never disclosed how he got from London to Scotland and why it took Julia most of the night to heal. She'd decided she didn't need to know; for his sanity and her feelings for him. She was ardently aware of the repercussions, however.

"Your response is shocking," Tom said. Her placid stare and lack of response was something he'd never faced before; except in the Old Man. Was she indeed a creature of his making, like Severus had suggested?

"You know how he reacted, I'm sure. All those girls, his groping and grunting over them, too many to name. It must be hard to remember those years. How pretty the girls were. You know I've seen it. I've taken memories from those girls, now women and married to men of substance. Several of them prefer to think of him while they're with their husbands. Pitiful that one sloppy night with a teenager is more fulfilling than serving their lord and master of the house; then again, I have seen the point of physical intimacy. One woman replays the way he throws his head back and sort of growls as he –"

Inside Anwen seethed, but her face remained calm, and she pretended to be cool. "Do you honestly believe you're telling me something I don't already know? I was there. I know how he sought out what he thought was love at every turn. I'm the one he finally found it with."

"There is little I don't know about my husband, but whatever he chooses to keep from me, that is his right. I trust him, implicitly, just as I have since I was thirteen."

"Is that why he sought out female company once he was free from Azkaban? Did he tell you about the lovers he had?" Tom's face was only an inch away from Anwen's an still she looked composed.

"He believed I was dead or vanished. What he did or did not do in that time isn't something I can fault him with." Anwen's face hadn't moved, causing Tom to roar out in anger and stalk away from her. What he missed was the tear that Anwen hastily wiped from her eye.

The night of James and Lily's death was still raw in her mind. Everyone was expecting her to return from France via a Muggle airplane. Instead, she was met by an elderly French woman as she was about to go through customs. The woman said she was supporting the Order, and Dumbledore had asked her to make a Portkey to return Anwen home. The woman knew the password and had a note for her in Dumbledore's handwriting. She landed inside the cottage only moments before Harry arrived. There she stayed, hidden from sight for fifteen days.

She wanted to believe that Sirius had been faithful those years, it hurt in the depths of her soul that perhaps he wasn't. She suddenly felt younger and weaker and in over her head.

In the library, Remus was writing out a potion Lily and Julia created by combining three different medical potions. They hoped to strengthen Anwen.

"You don't think the basil root and dragon tears will cancel each other out, do you?" Lily asked.

"I'm not as concerned for that interaction as much as I am about the precise temperature we must attain for the lace-wing flies' syrup. They're rather erratic little buggers. Slightly too high, they burn; touch too low, and the liquid never congeals," Julia countered.

Remus looked over, worried about the elevated heartrate Anwen was experiencing and how intense the brain activity was. He feared she wasn't up to the task after all.

"Don't anyone touch anything," James said to the group when the vault door opened. He wordlessly cast a spell, and the whole pile of gold, jewels and other sundries that were in the corner of the vast cavern glowed a hideously vibrant green.

"I've got this," Sirius said, wearing the Selkie gloves and removing the stopper from the phial. "This stuff doesn't break down, does it?"

"How would I know?" James replied. "My family wouldn't have taught me to brew such a thing." The blood of a recently deceased werewolf wasn't your everyday potions kitchen item.

"My family didn't teach me either," Sirius rounded. "I was living with your family by then."

"Mum did teach us some great things before she died, didn't she?"

"Like how to repair broken noses. That was a useful spell. Remus always went for my snout when he experienced his furry little problem," Sirius raised his free hand and was about to rub his nose when he remembered what he had on.

"My favorite was when we made the giggling potion and gave it to Margie McNair right before Defense class. She was a low point in your dating life."

"Boys!" Andi shouted, and they turned to look at her.

"Is this how the two of you were when you were Marauding? No wonder you go so many detentions," Harry griped. "Just use it, if that doesn't work, we have back up plans."

Sirius shook the potion over the pile, and the green burned away. Ginny spotted the cup immediately and went to take it but when she heard Tom Riddle's laugh in her head, echoing as it did in the Chamber four years ago, she stopped. Eva chose to warn the gents and then begin to sing. Ginny was shocked at how atonal her voice sounded, and it was generally unpleasant. Andi's face puckered up like she'd eaten something sour. **This** is what men flocked to her for?

The cup wiggled its way out of the pile and began to tumble its way towards Eva's feet. Her hand covered with a bag which had a destruction spell on it. Anything which went inside immediately turned to dust. It was hers, from while she and her mum were in hiding. Things like the mail needed disposal in a way from which reassembly was impossible. She'd bought it from a rather unreputable saleswoman at a market in New Orleans, Louisiana, USA, where she and her mum had fled. The best thing she'd ever purchased. She'd never tell anyone, even Remus, the stuff she'd used it on.

Eva scooped it up and squeezed. An unholy roar rang around the stone room, forcing Andi and Ginny to hold their hands to their ears. The room shook, and everyone swayed.

Then it was over.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, taking his hand, "these bits are getting harder to kill."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Sorry about the jumble of the last chapter, hopefully this one is fine. Arnel hasn't beta'ed it, so blame me if there are errors. If any of you are on Amazon Prime Music, there is a playlist called "Beatles in Love", it's perfect for this chapter. Started a new job this week - I'm only working 2 1/2 days per week, so it shouldn't slow me down too much. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think will happen next. MNF**

 **Chapter 25**

Anwen popped out of her body, a full head, and shoulders this time, and saw the trio of adults and one little boy in the room with her. The adults had books covering the library table. Julia had learned when her children were in school that if you needed something researched, you looked to Lily and Remus. It was another reason they'd not gone to Gringotts.

"Hi," Anwen said, surprising Lily, who let out a loud squeak, and Henry started chanting, "Win, Win, Win…" at her face.

"Hello, sweetheart," she cooed at the little tyke. "Oh Merlin, Lily, I thought that would have lost its charm years ago." She was talking about the ridiculous horse.

"Sadly, no, it was just asleep," Lily said. "I'm sure you didn't pop out here to check on Har… Henry's entertainment." The look on her face let the others know she was frustrated at forgetting the baby's new name.

"I didn't," Anwen confirmed. "Remus, I need you to tell me the truth about something, even if you think I'm going to get upset or hurt, please." The tone in her voice was more direct than Remus had heard her use since she was reunited with the family. He stood and then knelt next to her body.

"Anything," he promised. Her question made him nervous enough to need to wipe his hands off on his trouser pants.

"Was Sirius with other women after he was free from Azkaban? Did he ever tell you?" Remus looked at her with a semi-anguished face, which told Anwen what she needed to know.

"He kissed a few women," Remus said, and Anwen seethed that Tom knew about it. "But it wasn't after Azkaban; it was before. Dumbledore sent James and Sirius off to charm some witches –"

"Oh," Anwen interrupted. "I knew about those." She flippantly dismissed the information. "I also know the lengths he went through, not to have them touch his lips. It was acting; I get that. I mean, once he was free and living with you."

"Anwen, women in the Order would flirt with him, and he wouldn't even look twice," Remus explained. "He was as clueless as I am about such things. Molly Weasley witnessed it and asked me. Sirius was never interested."

"Thank you. Tom lied to me to get under my skin. That I can play with," she said with a smirk which reminded those gathered of her husband.

"Anwen, I know my boys," Julia said. "They fell in love hard and with women who are their equals. From the day Sirius met you, he couldn't stop talking about you. It drove Jamie a bit barmy. If that, creature," she said with a new lividity, "has tried to make you think at any moment Sirius didn't love you, then he's up shite creek without a paddle."

"Mum, you swore!" Lily said.

"I did," she stated while walking towards Anwen's prone body. "Now, Anwen, I have always thought that Volde—sorry, Tom was afraid of love because he'd never had any. He mocked married couples, claiming it made them weak. He even encouraged male Death Eaters to leave their wives unless the wives would wholly submit to them. Andrew and I often discussed how vulnerable this could leave him. I believe if you show him what love is, make him feel what you feel for Sirius, for your friends and your family, for Harry and Henry; I think you'll beat him into submission with it."

"Cool! He made me doubt my love. I shouldn't have done that, he knows he got under my skin, and that makes me angry. You don't mess with me about Sirius," Anwen said before she disappeared again.

"Win. Want Win," Henry complained. "Win Fwy." His bottom lip began to quiver, and Lily went to the toddler and lifted him out of the horse's seat.

"I know you're missing your Aunt Winnie," Lily said. "But she's doing something very important right now."

"She 'port' n't?" Harry asked, still upset.

"She is, but I know she would rather be with you."

"Wub, Win."

"We all love her too."

"I hungwy," Henry stated.

"Grandmummy made some biscuits just for Henry this morning. Would you like one?" The little boy squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Yes!" he cheered, and Lily took him toward the kitchens.

"Do you think it's love that unnerves Tom?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Julia responded. "Especially after what Harry has told us about his battle with Tom at the Ministry. Tom wanted to possess him, but when Harry thought about the people he knew who loved and cared for him – Sirius, you and the Weasley family, his friends – Tom could not stand the feeling. Love is what shoved Tom out of Harry's mind."

"I do believe Tom is going to endure some torture," Remus said with a mischievous smile Julia had not seen in a good many years on the man's face. "No one loves quite as Anwen does."

"You lied to me," Anwen said quickly. Tom had been skulking and muttering the whole while she'd been out with her family, not realizing she was gone at all. She began speaking again before he had a chance to respond. "Now, your lies shouldn't surprise me, but I allowed you to get under my skin, and that is my fault.

"You don't know the first thing about Sirius and me. You don't know how we were attracted to each other from the first day we met. You have no idea how it feels to have his fingers brush against me, the thrill it gives me right to my gut." Anwen had begun stalking around him, far more cat-like than her usual flitting like a bird. "But the best is when he kisses me. I can take flight when his lips meet mine; no spells, no words even. Our love lifts us."

"Stop, stop. Love makes you weak." Tom roared at her.

'No, it doesn't. It makes you strong!" Anwen countered. "Love lets you know that the people surrounding you will lay down their lives to protect you. Love reminds you what joys there will be once we have won. Harry, just sixteen, has already figured it out. He's so happy with Ginny Weasley. They're just like his parents at that age."

"Such a fool, Potter was. He chose that mudblood –"

"That's a nasty word," Anwen yelled.

"Accurate, though. She ruined the Potter bloodline."

"And yet, it's their son who will end you." Anwen was tired of the conversation, so she began singing Beatles songs about love at Tom. Her first selection, "All You Need Is Love", not only shut Tom up, but it sent him running to the farthest corner of the room. To further incense Tom, she imagined Wizarding snapshots of the couples together. James and Lily walking through Hogsmeade at the end of their sixth year, and another of them dancing together at their wedding. Remus and Eva the other night, their heads pressed together, outlined by the firelight. Harry and Ginny kissing in the library when they didn't think anyone had seen them. Andrew and Julia, watching at James' wedding and then again when they met Harry for the first time. Then she thought about Sirius and remembered riding on his back her first year at Hogwarts, the first time he kissed with the snow falling and their happiness when Andrew pronounced them husband and wife.

Hours later, Harry found himself outside, watching the setting sun over the Quidditch pitch. He appreciated having Voldemort out of his head, but he worried about his aunt. How she was able to contain him for so long was beyond Harry's imagination. His hands were beginning to feel cold, and we wished he could remember the charm his father had put on him the previous day to keep him warm while the pair flew.

Harry also couldn't help thinking about how much harder the Horcrux at the bank was to destroy than the diary was. Granted that a teenage Tom Riddle had made one, but it did have enough power to suck the life out of Ginny. Thankfully he had been able to kill it. He was terrified of what would happen when they tried to remove his. Harry so lost in thought; he didn't hear Sirius approach him.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. Harry startled at the sound. "Hey, relax kiddo, it's just me."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"That's true. When I would get lost in my thoughts or memories, your grandmother would say that a trouble shared is a trouble halved. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Anwen. I'm afraid it's too much for her. She's so small." Harry confessed. Sirius threw his head back and barked out a laughed.

"What Anwen lacks in size she makes up in brains and brawn. She has this butt swelling hex that is the worst." Both men smiled at the idea of the spell.

"Ginny has a bat-bogey hex that is legendary," Harry said in understanding.

"I don't think I want to suffer either of them," Sirius said with a wide smile. "Look, Harry, your aunt, is doing what she, and only she, can do. Don't worry about her. I just talked to her, and she's got Tom climbing the walls by singing every Beatles love song she knows."

"She sings well, though," Harry said thoughtfully. "I've heard the music box that little Harry, sorry, Henry goes to sleep with."

"Oh, she sings beautifully; it's her subject matter that has Tom mad. Love is not his thing." It was Harry's turn to laugh brightly.

"Definitely not," Harry confirmed. "When I started thinking about all of you, when Tom had me in that whirlwind at the Ministry, my thoughts drove him from me. Exactly how many love songs did the Beatles record?"

"Don't know, but Anwen loves the band. If she runs out, she'll start on standards and art songs. Then there's always the Broken Broomsticks. That could last another day or two." The two were quiet until the last of the sun slipped below the tree line. "Should we go in?"

"Not yet," Harry said. "I need to ask you something about living without the person you love. Is it possible to have a happy life without them? I wanted to ask you because you were without Anwen for so long."

"Harry, I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Sirius said with a sigh, "but, yes, you can live without the person you love. Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about Ginny. I know we are like Mum and Dad or you and Anwen; we're supposed to be together. I worry about what will happen to her if I don't…" Harry trailed off. Sirius understood.

"First off, kiddo, you're going to win. Look at how far we've come already. Second, your mum and dad, grandparents and aunts and uncles want to see you live, and we will do whatever is needed to make sure that happens –"

"I don't want any of you taking that risk," Harry interrupted. "I know what that prophecy says. It's him or me."

"That prophecy is a bunch of troll drool!" Sirius said. "Do you know it's ONLY a prophecy because that nose-less git decided it would come true? You'll find none of us are particularly fond of Divination. Sometimes these things come to pass; mostly they don't."

"But, Sirius, I'm in the middle of it. It's all about me!" Harry attempted to plead.

"It's not all about you. Yes, neither you nor Tom can truly live with the other one out there, but it doesn't say you need to kill him. Tom must go down so you can enjoy everything that will come to you, but nowhere in those simple sentences is it stated that Harry Potter has to kill Tom Riddle without help."

Harry pondered this for a moment before he numbly stated: "It doesn't, does it."

"No, it doesn't. Your Uncle Remus figured that one out. With all these smart and talented people around you and access to a thousand years of Potter and Black family knowledge, we are unbeatable. Ginny will never need to know a life without you."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said after a few long moments of his worries settling down. "I tried to talk with Dad, but he brushed me off."

"Give Prongs a break, Pronglett," Sirius said while putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "The last time he had to do any parenting with you, it was about putting your sticky hands in his hair. He loves you more than you'll ever know until you have your own child."

Harry smiled at the idea of a little person, half Ginny, half him. "Hey, what about you? Do you want to have children?"

"More than you could know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hello all, my posting will probably fall to 2 times a week as I've started a new job and I work 3 days now. I want to thank my uber-beta, Arnel, as she has made me a better writer during the 10 years we've worked together. Enjoy this chapter. MNF**

 **Chapter 26**

Harry and his godfather were continuing to talk at the rear of the house. Sirius had been kind enough to teach Harry the warming charm, so now neither felt the rapidly falling temperature. The sun had set, and the world was painted in grey hues. There was a comfort for both raven-haired men in the varying depths of shadows; no one could see your face to know if you were lying or telling the truth. They both had learned to lie to hide the trauma in their lives. The funny thing was, they never could lie to the other.

Julia burst through the door, surprising both. "Sirius, come quick, something is happening to Anwen." The young witch's husband didn't need any more information. He tore past his adoptive mother and took the stairs two at a time to reach their bedroom. There he found Lily on the bed with Anwen, wiping her brow and Remus seated beside her, deep in concentration attempting to enter her mind. Anwen, however, was thrashing about, James trying to keep her legs still, but he was losing the battle.

"Moony, help her," Sirius begged as he entered and took Lily's place.

"I'm doing the best I can," Remus said, "but all I'm getting from her is chaotic screaming. I can't get any deeper into her head."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, no one realizing he'd followed his grandmother and godfather up to the first floor.

"I mean, her 'backdoor' is gone, and I'm getting a mental picture of what we see physically," Remus said, panicking.

"How long can she stay like this, Mum?" Lily asked Julia. The older woman waved her wand and exhaled before speaking.

"With her using as much magic as she is, not long. Twelve hours might be the best we can hope for."

"We have to do something!" Sirius pleaded. He wasn't good at Legilimency; he had other ways to make people talk when he needed information. Thinking back to some of what he'd done in the last war made him shiver. He knew what his wife's mind felt like, but he honestly believed that it had more to do with her than him when they merged. It didn't hurt that when it happened, they were physically, intimately, connected. He searched for the warmth and comfort of his lover, but she wasn't locatable. Sirius was beginning to feel desperate – something was missing from him that he hadn't lost the whole time he'd been in Azkaban.

"James, I'm losing her," he said in a panic. "I can't find her."

"What can't you find, Pads?" The other man had moved closer to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That…feeling. You know the one, the warmth in your gut. I never lost it the whole time I was in," he hesitated, "that place. Now, I can't find her!" James knew what his friend was talking about, and he had the feeling with Lily. He couldn't imagine being without it.

"Julia," Remus said, "I can't get in, and now the screaming is gone." The gathered looked at Anwen and then at each other. No one knew what to do next.

"It's okay," Harry said rather loudly, swaying a bit before his mother caught him. "She's talking to me."

"How?" Remus asked. "I thought you had yourself locked up?"

"When Volde—Tom disappeared, I let my shields down," Harry explained. "Anwen crossed through the connection and is talking to me."

"What is she saying? Is she okay? Does she know I'm here?" Sirius asked, never allowing Harry time to answer. Remus got up and gave Harry his chair and took a few deep breaths before chuckling.

"Padfoot, she told me to tell you she's fine and you need to relax; you're making her dizzy," Harry said aloud and then more quietly added: "She's dizzy? I have a whirling dervish in my head."

"That's a good way to describe her, Pads," Lily said.

"Not the time, Petal." Sirius retorted.

Harry was unnaturally quiet for a few very long moments before slumping back in the chair. "Remus, she locked you out because, in her words, 'Moldy-shorts' was screaming because he felt the destruction of the last Horcrux. It knocked him out, but when he awoke, he was furious. She also said his physical body is deteriorating, wherever it is. He can feel it. She also told me where the last Horcrux is within Hogwarts." Harry stopped to laugh a bit. "It's somewhere she found and never told you about, so it isn't on the damned invasive map."

"Can't be missing from the map," Sirius said. "We found all the castle's secrets."

"No, we didn't," Prongs said, "she had a place she went when you were a git. I followed her once and promised I wouldn't add it to the map."

"Dad, it's not the music room she'd hide in. Ginny and I know it well," he said, looking for her and smiling wildly when his eyes found hers. "We're going back to where we started this adventure."

"The Room of Requirement. How appropriate," Ginny replied.

With the thrashing over, Julia and Lily prepared several potions for Anwen and quickly plied them. When her color returned, and the heartbeat was strong and steady, Sirius carried her downstairs. They were surprised to find Andrew sitting in the library with Fawkes on an old bird stand beside him.

"Ah," said Remus, "the favor you asked Dumble—" Sirius growled. "HIM for."

"He should be able to help Anwen," Andrew said. "The man was willing to do anything to get back into any of our good graces."

"Not nearly enough," Sirius said while laying his wife down and kissing her gently. He was relieved to feel her living presence again. They had to get her out of her mind, but they just needed Voldemort to stay useless for a while longer. Fawkes flew over and began to sing to her. His belly began to glow, but instead of him catching fire, he started to pour pure magic down her throat. Anwen let out an audible sigh. Julia did her wand movements again and relaxed.

"We've gained another six to eight hours," she said. Sirius still looked intense and stalked back and forth in front of his wife.

"No one is saying He's done enough, Sirius," Eva said kindly as she guided him away from Anwen. "The best thing we can do now is to find this last Horcrux. We can deal with HIM another day." Eva had been changing the pitch of her voice while she spoke. It wasn't entirely singing, but it was enough to lure Sirius back to the table. She had been prepared to do this from the moment Remus told her of their friend's dangerous plan. She wasn't making him do anything he wouldn't have chosen to do if his mind wasn't so clouded with concern. At least that is what she told herself so she could sleep at night.

"Where are we going?" James asked his son.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the come and go room, is a place that can be anything we need it to be. The first time I found it was when we were looking for somewhere to hold our meetings of Dumbledore's Army. However, it is also the room we first met you all in, with the table and the nice furniture. I even found it once as a junk room when I accidentally messed up a potion in Hermione's copper cauldron. I disposed of the rubbery sludge in there, then had to go and get it for Fred and George."

"Is that how they developed Ever-Bounce Balls? They were very sketchy on the details," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "Anyway, Anwen was able to peek into Voldemort's mind while he was throwing his fit. It's a slightly bent, kind of flashy tiara thing that's stuffed into a cupboard."

"How do we get in from the outside?" Remus asked.

"We don't," Andrew answered. "Fawkes will flash whoever is going to retrieve it directly into the room. The person and the item will then return the same way. I think we're going to need everyone to get rid of this final thing, and we certainly will when we remove the bit in Harry."

"Do you think it's safe to have just one person go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Safer than all of us going," Andrew replied.

"I'll go," Harry said.

In almost perfect unison, the group replied, "NO!"

"Why? I know the room."

"Because, if this is anything like the last one, it will have a spell on it."

"So, I wear Sirius' ugly gloves."

"Harry, we can't risk you having some reaction to the soul bit contained in the tiara," Julia tried to soothe the young man. "Instead, you need to stay here so your mum and I can begin plying you with potions to keep you safe while we remove that Horcrux from you."

"I'll go," James said. "I know the school well, and Harry has given us a good description of where I'll find the thing."

"No offense, James, but you haven't been in the school since nineteen seventy-seven," Ginny said. "Let me go. If somehow I'm seen, it won't be that big of a deal. Harry and I will be going back in a few weeks anyway."

"You are not going alone," Harry said definitively.

"She won't be," Sirius said with a smile. "The Marauders need to make some mischief once again." Lily and Eva exchanged a look before they both rolled their eyes. At least Ginny had more magical skills than Peter had. She was much smarter than him as well. Lily looked between her husband and his mates and chose not to contemplate what could go wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Harry, Ginny, and Sirius were conversing with Anwen's misty visage for one last run-through before Ginny would leave with the Marauders. Harry was a bit petulant about being left behind, but he understood the wisdom of it. His mother and grandmother had been giving him potions every hour, blood strengthening, a pink one to increase his fluid levels, a blue one to calm his heart rate. It was all a bit too much and had made him quite nauseated. His mum was getting out one to combat that feeling right now. The two Potter women had been in the potions room while the others hammered out the details of the trip to Hogwarts.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry confessed.

"You sure it's not just the concoction floating in your stomach, Pup?" Sirius asked. He disliked the nickname, but at least they weren't calling him 'sport' anymore.

"No, everything has been too quiet," Harry said. "Someone in the castle has reported to their parents that we aren't at school, and it won't take much to confirm we aren't in St. Mungo's. The Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban, and we know this. They've been trying to break into Hogwarts since before school started. Dumbledore told me about it when he took me to convince Slughorn to teach. I don't understand why they haven't attacked. Plus, why is there no one there with Tom? Normally he has sycophants crawling all over him."

"That was an image I didn't need," Ginny quipped.

"Sorry," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"Sirius, take my bracelet off," Anwen said. The man balked at the request. "I want Ginny to have it. She doesn't have the tattoo." Sirius grumbled as he did what his wife asked and then gave it to Ginny, the charm with the Order rune on it between his fingers.

"If you are in trouble and you can't get to one of us, rub this charm, and it will return you to Grimmauld Place. You can Floo here then. It's the only fireplace connected, and it will only work for the people here."

"Okay," Ginny said as she attached the charm bracelet to her arm. "How did you manage that?"

"I took a bit of everyone's hair and used it as a biological key," Sirius said. "James and I had done it between this place and the little house Anwen, and I had in London. I just went to headquarters with Remus in the middle of the night to do the spell." Sirius made it seem like the most straightforward thing when Ginny knew it was anything but. Her father would be thrilled if they could move between the Burrow and headquarters without even stepping outside.

"That charm works like Harry and Henry's necklaces," Anwen said. "You don't need to kiss it; however, just rub. Go on, you two, say your goodbyes and let me have a moment alone with him." There was no need for her to say who, and the younger teens moved away. "Be careful, please. Harry's right, the other side is too quiet. Someone must know Tom's out of commission now. Who was helping him before?"

"I know Barty, Jr. was right there with him, but he's in the International Wizarding Prison in Belgium. The night Harry witnessed Tom coming back to full, er, life, the gang was there. Oh, and so was Wormtail. I wish I had killed him," Sirius said.

"I know, but you're not a murderer, Luv. Just, please listen to Remus, and please guard Ginny. She's so young to be in this, they both are," Anwen urged.

"You were younger when you started to fight," Sirius reminded her. "You joined the Order when you were just sixteen."

"Yes, I was. I want to spare her the reason why I joined." Neither spoke of the Death Eater attack Anwen had experienced on the first Hogwarts weekend after she and Sirius had started dating. The curses were hard enough for her; the molestation left her hollow and mute for weeks.

"Agreed," Sirius said grimly. "Malfoy is still out there, and I doubt his predilections have changed."

"Bring her back safely so we can destroy that thing, get Him out of Harry's head, and end this. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Sirius watched as Anwen's visage disappeared, and then he gently kissed her lips. "Let's go! We've got a Horcrux to retrieve."

Harry watched them leave with some lingering envy. Henry toddled over to him from where he'd been sitting with his toys. Since Eva had returned home to shower and change, Harry was the only 'grown-up' around. Henry walked in spurts. He stood and walked a few steps, fell down from momentum he couldn't control, got up, and waddled again until his bottom met the ground again. Harry thought it was a good thing we learned to walk as babies since they were so close to the floor already.

"'Rrry, "Rrry," Henry said as both his name and Harry's. When the toddler finally reached his 'brother,' he fell against Harry's body. Henry wound his chubby arms around the other's neck.

"Good job, Henry," Harry remarked. "You made it all that way." Harry hugged the little guy, liking the idea of having a brother – even if he knew the baby was a clone. He had always been jealous of the Weasleys, always having someone who knew your family secrets and silly memories. You also had someone who would cover your back, no questions asked. He would definitely be that for this little guy.

Henry sat down with a bit of a thump and immediately picked up the string from Harry's sweatshirt and put it in his mouth. Harry pulled it out immediately.

"Gross, Henry. Here, have a toy." Harry summoned a stuffed giraffe that Auntie Anwen said went everywhere with him, and this nubby dragon toy that always was in the baby's mouth. Henry was content to put the dragon's wings right in where a new tooth was budding.

"Well, you two seem comfy," Lily said as she entered with a smaller phial for Harry to drink. "I promise it will help with nausea." Harry somewhat reluctantly drank it down, thrilled that he almost instantly felt better.

"Did I put everything in my mouth when I was his age?"

"All babies do, Harry. Honestly, your favorite thing to chew on was Sirius' hair. He finally had to start wearing it tied back around you. Then you went for the collar on his leather jacket. He always held you on the same side, so the next time he has it on, look at what baby drool does. It'll be on the left side."

"So gross." Harry said under his breath. "Mum, what will you do about Henry, if I…well if I don't make it?" Lily sat down with a bit of her own thump on the sofa and stared at her eldest.

"I try not to think about it, honestly. Henry isn't a replacement for you, he's his own person. I would be devastated if we lost you. We'd do whatever Anwen and Sirius did. Did you know he's Viscount in France? There are some huge castle and vineyards; I could see them going there. I think we'd all follow."

"Anwen wouldn't stay to fight?"

"Maybe for a while. Maybe if we had Tom on the run, but I doubt she'd stick around long enough to be sacrificed. So much has happened to her, everyone has taken from her. She wants her own children, and Sirius will do whatever she wants. If she says she'd done, then that's it. If she says we fight on, we do that."

"Why does it hinge on her? Why not Dad or Sirius?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure when it happened, probably after the Death Eaters attacked her, all of our lives changed. Life wasn't just about having fun and finding jobs. The war became our job. We followed Dumbledore and the Order, but amongst the six of us, Anwen became the fulcrum. Maybe it was because Sirius had always followed her lead, at least when he was smart. In part it's because she's the most powerful of us. She's more powerful than Tom, as you can see," Lily said, motioning at Anwen's prone body. "With more training, she might have rivaled Dumbledore. That's not only it; there is just something about her that makes people trust her. Your dad told me that in a deer herd, it isn't the bucks who raise the alarm, it's the lead female. Anwen was always that."

"You said Death Eaters attacked her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how much of that story she wants to be shared. You can ask her, but if she says she doesn't want to talk about it, please respect her."

"I will," Harry said. "So, I was exactly like this?"

"Oddly, no. Henry is quieter than you were. We could barely keep up with your conversations, even if we had no idea what you were saying. Henry is much more introspective. He observes things like you do. Maybe his not being around Sirius for a few weeks is what quieted him," Lily said with a grin.

"I take it Doggy is a bad influence?"

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea. He fed you foods I asked him not to, took you riding on his motorbike, and on his broom. I was mortified when I found out he was reading you the articles out of girly magazines," Lily laughed, which caused Harry and then Henry to join her. "Your aunts and uncles love you, but Sirius is fierce about you."

"I know. I wish I would have grown up with him and Anwen. My life would have been so much better," Harry said sadly.

"They would have liked that too," she said, matching his tone. "Well, Henry Potter, it's time for you to have a nappy change and then a nap. Come along, my little man." Lily lifted her youngest and headed up the stairs. Harry got up, sat down in the chair next to Anwen, and held her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

The three Marauders landed in a heap when Fawkes deposited them just outside the Room of Requirement. Ginny, however, landed gently on her feet. She looked at them in amusement before she started walking back in front of the door, thinking that she needed the room full of junk.

"What are you doing?" James asked. She chose to ignore him, not knowing if stopping in the process would make the opening move again. When the door appeared, she looked at the others.

"You have to walk in front of the spot three times, thinking of what you need to in the room before the door appears. Come on." James helped his friends up as Ginny went to open the door. Sirius stopped her, instead choosing to go in first. The quartet all pulled their wands and followed Sirius.

"So, Harry said he saw it in a cabinet near a shield and an empty wine casket," Ginny said.

"Let's fan out and see if we can locate it," Sirius said. "No one touch it, I've got the gloves with me." The other two men nodded and branched off. Sirius, however, followed Ginny.

"I'm more than capable of looking for something, Sirius," Ginny said.

"I don't doubt it, Red, but I promised Harry that I would keep an eye on you, and that's what I'm doing. He'd hex me into next week if anything caused you pain."

"Fine," Ginny said, not feeling like an argument. The looked around piles of old furniture and used textbooks. Under rolled up carpets and above some truly ugly floor urns. A statue of Sir Walter the Waterlogged frightened Ginny when she backed up into it, as the bust was wet, and she felt the chill to her core. Her scream prompted a strangled noise on the other side, some large wardrobes. Sirius motioned for her to be quiet, and he silently fired off a Patronus message to both Remus and James.

With Ginny behind him, Sirius wove between piles of discarded detritus of student life with shocking stealth for a man of his height. He peeked his head around the corner and without a word, handed Ginny his wand and changed into Padfoot. With a growl, he lunged, and Ginny saw just enough to notice the shock of white-blonde hair and Hogwarts robes.

Malfoy? What was he doing here?

Not being one to shy away from a fight, she stepped out and sent her bat-bogey hex at Draco Malfoy, but he moved, and it hit a goblin statue instead. Not sure what to do, she remembered the Tri-Wizard tournament and cast a red burst into the air.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, sounding frightened. "Dumbledore said you're sick. Why do you have a dog with you?"

"I could ask you why you're here, too!" She yelled back, firing at him again, with a stunner. Malfoy ducked, and she accidentally hit Padfoot instead. Ginny cringed as the dog turned back into Sirius. Thankfully, he looked twenty-something, so Malfoy didn't recognize him. James and Remus arrived, and Remus set about reviving his friend.

"Professor Lupin? Potter? You look different," Malfoy mumbled.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Lupin asked, and the young man began to stammer.

"I can't tell you." Remus took pity on the boy.

"Did your father ask you to do something?" he gently asked.

"It wasn't Dad," Malfoy admitted, although saying no more. Remus understood and continued to speak to Draco in calm tones. Meanwhile, Ginny poked James in the ribs, across the way she spied what she suspected was the diadem. James nodded, but Sirius was looking at the floor, rather than making eye contact with him. He didn't dare pick the thing up without precautions. He grabbed someone's long-discarded robes and wound them around his hand and then cast a protection spell on the mess. Remus was still talking with Draco, who seemed tenser than he was just a minute ago, so James slipped behind the boy to reach for the tiara. Draco sensed it and twisted around.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his wand on James. "I don't trust you, Potter."

"Just grabbing this," James said as he lunged for the item and grabbed it with the bound and charmed hand. At the same time, Sirius stood and stunned Malfoy, making him pitch forward unconscious. Accidentally, he knocked Remus into the open cabinet, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Fawkes," James yelled, concerned about the young student, but knowing what he'd done to terrorize his son. "Ginny make sure he's breathing." Ginny put her hand a few inches away from Malfoy's mouth, even though she was disgusted to do so.

"He is," she answered, wiping her hand off on her jeans. Fawkes appeared, and Sirius opened the cabinet to let Lupin out.

Remus Lupin wasn't there.


End file.
